Attack of the clones
by immortal starscream
Summary: Mojo's come up with a new plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, will it succeed?, and will love blossom, BoomerxBubbles, hinted BrickxBlossom and ButchxButtercup
1. Chapter 1

Not a single giant monster attack has happened in the past 3 months and Mojo Jojo or any of the other villains of Townsville haven't been seen in 2 months. Without anything to protect Townsville from, the Powerpuff Girls suffered brutally from boredom, Blossom had recently found a few interesting books to keep her busy, Buttercup had found a few video games that were fun, but Bubbles never found anything more fun than playing with stuffed animals, which she got bored of doing fast. Because of this, all she does is just stare at the TV with some food next to her, usually a bag of chips or something sweet.

Not a single day goes by that she wouldn't be found on the couch with food next to her, flipping through random channels, looking for at least one that looked even slightly interesting. She has also unknowingly gained a bit of weight. She hasn't noticed, but Blossom, Buttercup, and Professor Utonium have noticed the little stomach poking out under her dress.

Today was like any other recent day, Blossom reads, Buttercup plays video games, and Bubbles eats chips on a couch while watching TV like a lazy bum. Blossom was worried Bubbles might get fat from doing nothing but eating so she decided to speak up, "Hey Bubbles" she said "yes" Bubbles said "are you really going to do nothing but eat and watch TV all day?" Blossom asked

Bubbles just stared at the TV "well there's nothing left to do so yeah" she replied casually "she's right you know Bloss, there really isn't much too do" Buttercup said while still playing her game. "Yeah I'm bored too, but I'm not gonna do nothing the whole day" Blossom said, Bubbles looked at her sisters and Buttercup paused the game before giving a big stretch.

"You could read something just like I do" Blossom suggested "reading that's so boooooooring" Buttercup said in a bored tone "I wish Mojo Jojo would show up again, then we'd finally have something to do" she finished.

"Well maybe he finally learned he's no match for the Powerpuff Girls! But maybe he's trying to think of a new way to defeat us, it must lately become pretty hard to think of a new plan" Bubbles said as she finished her chips.

"I'm going to get another bowl of chips do you guys want one to?" Bubbles asked as she got up "well eh Bubbles don't you think you need to stop eating so much?" Blossom said carefully, "Why? What's wrong?" Bubbles asked a bit confused "oh its nothing, really nothing" Blossom said with a small smile.

After Bubbles flew out of the room Buttercup turned to Blossom, "you can fool her but not me, what's wrong? What are you worried about" Buttercup asked looking at Blossom, "well I think she is lately getting a bit too fat" Blossom said "so, that's her problem, let her deal with it" Buttercup said casually.

"Hey, she is our sister! Be a bit nicer too her" Blossom snapped, Bubbles just then came back into the room and sat down on the couch again pouring chips in her mouth from an extra large bag. "Seems like she switched her bowl for a bag, but still it's her problem" Buttercup said, Blossom just lifted her shoulders and went back reading but looked every now and then at her sister's belly that hadn't been there a few days ago.

'If she could see she gained' Blossom thought, then she got an idea, "hey since there's no crime we could go for a swim tomorrow" Blossom suggested "it's raining and I bet tomorrow also and it's cold, why should we go swimming?" Buttercup said "I don't mean outside, I meant in an indoor swimming pool!" Blossom said "why not, I did get a bit stiff from sitting inside all day" Buttercup said and she stretched her body so far you heard a KNACK! "All right, Sounds like fun" Bubbles said with a big smile, 'when you're in your bikini you'll see how big your belly has gotten' Blossom thought but she didn't say it.

The next day

The girls had now arrived at the pool, they wearing bikinis that were their respective colours. They the realised that they were the only ones there, and for good reason, it was somewhat cold and the pool had just opened for the day. Buttercup was the first to jump in, Bubbles followed almost immediately with a big splash, but Blossom seemed troubled, it had nothing to do with Bubbles, it had everything to do with something she hadn't noticed before about this local pool. She decided to forget about it now and she jumped in to play with her sisters.

15 minutes later

Bubbles was now staring at her belly, when she did back stroke you could see it sticking out above the water, Bubbles began slowly rubbed it. Blossom looked from a distance thinking that let her sister see for herself how fat she had gotten would let her watch out for her weight, boy was she ever wrong.

Bubbles shook her new love handles and pushed in them with her hands and she had to admit that she liked it so she smiled happy. Blossom didn't understand what was going on so she swam straight to her sister too ask what she was smiling about when suddenly some water moved away on his self.

Under the water was a dark blue eye that looked angry at her. Blossom knew exactly what it was, it was another monster. Then all the water in the pool rose up and formed into a monster made completely out of water, Buttercup and Bubbles flew out of the mass of water and teamed up with their sister.

"I thought I felt something strange" Blossom said, "then why didn't you tell us leader girl?" Buttercup asked angry "well I didn't know for sure what it was and I tried to forget it" Blossom snapped back. Buttercup flew at the monster meaning to hit it hard but she flew right through it and hit herself against the wall at the other side of the monster.

"Buttercup! He's made of water, if you try to hit him you fly right through him "Oh so I can't hurt him, but then he can't hurt us either" Buttercup said, that was a mistake; the monster hit Buttercup and sent her crashing into the wall again.

"That's it now you're going down!" Buttercup said as she looked at the monster angrily before her eyes started too glow red and the next moment laser beams came out and hit the monster. In a few moments his body started to boil and after that the water started to turn into steam and the monster started to shrink. When the monster was about four inches tall it understood that it was defeated for now and it run away as fast as he could before he would get even smaller.

"Come on girls let's go home" Blossom said, she had gotten so sidetracked by the monster that she forgot what she wanted to ask her sister and neither of them noticed the dark figure in the shadows that had followed their every move.

The dark figure in the shadows noticed a few strands of the girls' hair in the pool and around it. He picked them up and slipped them each in separate beakers, the figure then left the building and began heading towards a giant volcano, which had some form of a strange half-sphere on the top with a giant telescope protruded out of the half-sphere.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Utonium house

As soon as the girls got home Bubbles took a bag of chips and jumped in front of the TV "Oh that's nice, we just went swimming and the moment we come home you start to watch TV again" Blossom said in an annoyed tone "I like to watch TV, what's wrong with that?" Bubbles asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Nothing! It's just that... well... Oh man" Blossom said, she then flew up a bit and landed next to her sister on the couch. She tried to have a serious look like adults have when they need to give some bad news "listen Bubbles, I rather wouldn't say this but you're getting big lately" Blossom said in a serious tone.

Bubbles smiled "cool, I always wanted to be taller" she said happily, Blossom sighed "not bigger as in taller, I mean bigger as in fatter, you've gained a lot of weight lately and you don't even seem to notice, that's why I wanted to go swimming with you two, then you would see how much you gained but it seemed..." before Blossom could say anymore Bubbles interrupted.

"I did notice" Bubbles said "oh good, now we need too..." Blossom was interrupted again "I like it" Bubbles said "wait a sec; I think I need to get my ears checked, did you just say you liked it?" Blossom asked not believing what she had heard.

"Yes I did, what's wrong with that? Don't you like it?" Bubbles asked "Bubbles we're super heroes, we can't be fat! Have you ever heard of a fat super hero?" Blossom asked "well... no but..." Bubbles said not really knowing what to say "that's my point, so you need to lose weight" Blossom said "what if I like it and want to keep it?" Bubbles asked "you can't like being fat! You need to lose weight!" Blossom said, almost as an order "Stop it, you're the leader of us and you can decide how we attack but you can't control our lives!" Bubbles flew to their room crying while holding a bag of chips.

"Well that didn't go like planned" Buttercup sneered "I said you shouldn't mess with it but oh no you just had to make a big deal about..." Buttercup said before Blossom interrupted "oh shut up, If you can't say anything that helps I rather have you don't say anything at all!" Blossom said angrily

"Fine, now that Bubbles isn't here I can finally watch some TV" Buttercup said as she sat down on the couch before grabbing the remote and began flipping through the channels trying to find something good.

Blossom and Buttercup assumed that Bubbles had flown to their room, but instead she flew straight to the kitchen. She was two seconds away from taking a tub of ice-cream from the freezer when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Cake?" Bubbles said as she flew towards it, the cake was big, much taller than her and was about 2 feet in diameter. She tried to remember were this cake came from, she then remembered that it was she and her sisters' 6th birthday (creation day?) was tomorrow. The cake was cylindrical and coloured in three equal layers (not horizontally (-) but vertically (|)), the three colours respective of the girls.

Bubble's stomach began to growl, she was tempted to take the whole cake, but should she only take her piece? Bubbles looked at the cake and licked her lips; her stomach began growling even louder, "It can't hurt too just try it, I guess" she said.

She took a small piece of the cake; it tasted so good she just need to get more. She wanted to first just take only her piece but when she looked at the cake she felt even more hunger and her stomach growled even louder. Her huge blue eyes suddenly started to spin. She felt very dizzy but even hungrier. She looked one more time at the cake and buried her face in it while she ate all three pieces.

Bubbles wasn't really thinking at this point, well at least not with her mind but probably with her stomach, she just wanted to eat all the cake, and she did. However a lot came on her face and dress that got also coloured now in the three colours but Bubbles just kept eating and even licked the plate clean.

Bubbles now had blue, pink and green all around her mouth and her tummy was sticking out forward, she fell on her butt and belched very loudly. The next moment her dress ripped in the front and her big belly rolled out, Blossom flew in the kitchen wondering what she heard.

"What is... man Bubbles what..." Blossom was completely at a loss for words "What, what? BUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!! oops excuse me" Bubbles said as she gave a massive belch. Blossom's eyes took one look at her sister who still had the three colours around her mouth and one look where she knew the cake should be. Blossom was pretty smart and could easily count one plus one.

"Bubbles you greedy... that cake wasn't only for you and wasn't for today but tomorrow! You couldn't even leave a small piece for your two sisters, what did I do to deserve this?" Blossom said "trying to control your sisters live!" Bubbles shouted at Blossom while she tried to keep the remains of her dress together.

"It wasn't a real question!" Blossom said angry, "I didn't mean to eat the whole cake, it kind of just happened" Bubbles said sheepishly. "Oh right the cake jumped in your mouth" Blossom said sarcastically "well sort oooo... no" Bubbles said "If you try to lie you need to do better than that, now we need to ask the professor to make a new one, but first let's get you out of these old clothes, come on" Blossom said in an annoyed tone.

Bubbles struggled a little but got on her feet and flew after her sister to their room, but she knew for sure that flying suddenly fell a bit, just a bit more difficult.

Blossom and Bubbles flew out of the kitchen, passing Buttercup, "WOAH! Did Bubbles eat the Professor or what?" she yelled. "Big-Bubble here decided to eat our birthday cake" Blossom said, "I didn't mean to! I was hungry!" Bubbles said, "Well you didn't have to eat that cake!" Blossom said and they continued to their room.

"You know, Bubbles, you're going waaay too fat- I mean far" Blossom said, tossing Bubbles a green dress, all of the girls dresses were the exact same size, so it didn't matter what Bubbles was given. "So? If I'm fat, I'm fat" Bubbles said, putting the dress on, "Bubbles...it's just not right. Be honest, have you really ever heard of a fat super hero" Blossom said about to tear her hair out from frustration.

"If there hasn't been, I'll be the first" Bubbles said when she was done slipping the dress on, which took some time, mainly because of her belly and arms, which now have a somewhat thick layer of fat now. The dress didn't fit at all, she was able to wear it, yes, but her belly was completely visible.  
"You can't..."  
"Why not?"  
"Becau..."  
"Give me ONE good reason why I can't be fat!"  
"Because... it..."  
"Exactly..."  
"Fine you win...but give me ONE good reason why it's ok for you to be fat"

"1. I'm sure there won't be another attack on this city. 2. Even if there was an attack, I still have my powers. 3. It won't affect my life in anyway, aside from the fact I'm bigger" Bubbles said "Ouch... well... you got me" Blossom said in defeat which made Bubbles giggle, "But what about your clothes?" she asked. "I'm sure the professor can make a new size, or a kind of dress that can stretch well", little did Bubbles know, there will be an attack on Townsville...

The dark figure that was at the pool could be seen walking up to the top of the volcano. When he came in the light you could see he had a big helmet and hairy arms. It was Mojo Jojo. He looked smiling at the three beakers he had.

"I didn't expect that water monster too win, I only needed a few of these hairs too make an evil clone of them with my new machine I made to destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" he said, slowly he put the hairs in a small hatch that was on the sides of three steel chambers. Some machines started to buzz and some lights flickered.

"Yes, yes" he said before he heard a ding, the first steel chamber opened up and Blossom came out, well it wasn't really Blossom, she had the red hair and body from Blossom just like the big eyes but she didn't seem so nice and sweet, her eyes looked evil, her bow was ripped at the sides just like her dress, her hair was wild with spikes in every direction.

The second chamber opened and out came Bubbles. Her ponytails also wild with spikes and a evil look and had ripped sides at her dress and then the last chamber opened and Buttercup came out. Since her hair was loose it was even wilder than the Blossom or Bubbles clone, her dress was just as ripped as her sisters and she looked even meaner.

The colours were not exactly the same. They were all just a bit darker than the original and another difference was that the Bubbles clone was thinner then she was. "What's this?" the Blossom clone asked, "why are we here in these ridicules outfits?" the Bubbles clone asked as she looked at her clothes in disgust. "The green is alright but the dress is stupid!" The Buttercup clone said "don't worry; I know how we can take care of that" Mojo Jojo said with an evil laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the hot line rang. All three power puffs looked surprised since it hadn't rung in ages, Blossom picked it up "Powerpuff hot line, are there troubles?" she asked "yeah Blossom you and your sisters need to stop destroying the town right now" the Mayor said "We? But mayor we are not in the town but we're at our house" Blossom said wondering what the mayor was talking about "Well then who is...", the next moment the voice of Miss Bellum came through the phone "We need your help! Three girls like you are destroying the town!" she exclaimed "All right we're on our way" Blossom said and she hung up "girls we need to go... Bubbles stop eating!" Blossom shouted angrily.

Bubbles threw an empty bag of chips in the garbage bin; yesterday the professor worked on each of Bubbles dresses to make it possible to stretch a lot more than they normally would. She was now wearing one but you could clearly see that she was a lot fatter than before.

In a few seconds they were in Townsville.

"Stop right there you..." Blossom paused when she saw her clone. She had the same wild hair but was gone for a black dress very tight around the middle and a black bow. The Buttercup clone appeared in a green gala dress both undersides were ripped. The Bubbles clone was in a black shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket with a very short blue skirt.

"Well if it isn't the weaker puffs" the Blossom clone said with her hands on her hips "yeah we're much stronger" The Bubbles clone said "and we look better" The Buttercup clone said showing her new dress.

"You don't even know if you stronger than us" Blossom said "you've never even fought us before" Buttercup said "then this is gonna be the first time! Come on Girls!" The Blossom clone said "us too, come on girls!" Blossom said and the two groups charged at each other.

The fight was a total disaster, for the girls at least, the clones were basically destroying them. Mojo Jojo looked at the fight from his giant telescope, "HAHAHAHA!!! Why haven't I thought of this before?!" he yelled to himself, sure that he has finally won. This is how the fight went down:

Blossom: Couldn't land a single hit  
Buttercup: Put up a good fight, but the clone was too tough  
Bubbles: Her situation could be summed up in 5 words: Slow vs. Fast, Fast wins

The three girls were now on the ground, with the clones standing before them with huge smirks on their faces "and here I thought that I would actually get a fight!" the Blossom clone told Blossom "I know! That was too easy!" the Buttercup clone responded. "This was no fun whatsoever! I feel insulted to have been cloned by someone so weak, and so fat!" the Bubbles clone said, "goodbye...weakling" the Blossom clone said as she got ready to deliver a final blow to Blossom with the rest of the clones doing the same to their originals.

Just before they could finish the girls... "AUW!!!" the three clones let out a pained grunt as each one was hit by an attack that sent them flying backwards, "I'm really disappointed with you Blossom..." said a boy who stood in front of her. Blossom couldn't recognise him at first, but when he turned his head to her... "Brick?!" she exclaimed "I thought you could do better than that, Buttercup..." "Butch?" Buttercup said in disbelief.

"Hey Bubbles... good fight" Boomer turned around and offered her his hand, she took it, and he pulled her back on her feet, "what are you doing here, Boomer?" she asked "helping you..." he responded.

Brick, almost as if on cue, said "yeah, if anyone will destroy you, we, the Rowdyruff Boys, will! Not some lousy clones!" "That's not what I meant..." Boomer mumbled, Bubbles heard him. The clones ran straight at the boys, but the boys only had to stick a fist out and the clones ran straight into their fists, knocking themselves out.

"We'll take these to Mojo..." Butch said, "Don't think of us as friends because of this" Brick said and they took off except for Boomer didn't, "you can think of me as a friend..." Boomer said, picking up the Bubbles clone. His voice wasn't like Brick or Butch, it wasn't so tough, it was kinda soft, and he almost sounded like he was begging, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup nodded in agreement, not knowing the statement was aimed for Bubbles before he took off and tried to catch up to his brothers.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

The Rowdyruff Boys were now flying straight towards Mojo's lab. When the got there, they rang the doorbell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Mojo yelled, he forgot that the Powerpuff Girls were getting wrecked by the clones, and thought the girls were at the door, because they're the only ones who dare ring his door bell.

"Special delivery" Brick said before the boys threw the clones at Mojo which made him fall backwards, with the knocked out clones on top of him. "RRRRRRRGGGHH!!! What did you do?!" Mojo roared out "all we're doing is sending a message" Boomer said "You fail at making clones" Butch said "but I made you" Mojo said "so? It's not like we were ever clones" Brick said before the boys dashed off.

The Rowdyruff Boys had flown to the park, they where now sitting on the grass, while Brick began chewing on a blade of grass. "I still find it hard to believe" Brick said "What? That Mojo replaced us with girls?" Butch said "Or that the girls were defeated by their clones" Boomer added "both, the Powerpuff's can defeat us but they were defeated by the clones easily but we were able to defeat the clones even easier, doesn't that sound a little weird?" Brick said as he spat the piece of grass out.

"Maybe they got weaker, I must say that "Powerpuff Bubbles was fatter then last time" Butch said, Boomer looked at his brothers, he didn't say it but he thought that the new belly of Bubbles was really attractive, he liked it.

"What will Mojo do with the clones?" Boomer asked "Hmmm, well I'm not sure, maybe he'll destroy them or maybe he'll uses them again, after all they did defeat the Powerpuff Girls" Brick said "If he uses them again they could be able to defeat the girls" Butch said "but we don't know if or when he will use them again" Boomer said "right, so what are you waiting for? Go keep an eye on them and tell when the clones attack again" Brick ordered "why do I always have to go?" Boomer asked "what are you doing here? Waiting till you get an invitation? Move it!" Brick shouted and Boomer flew off.

Boomer flew over the town and into the suburban area he kept flying until he saw the girls in the garden of their home telling the professor what had happened, while they were talking Bubbles was eating out of a big bag of chips.

Boomer landed in the garden and began listening, "so the clones defeated you but the boys saved you?" the professor said "yeah that about covers it" Blossom said "hmmm I wonder how Mojo did it, if he made clones from you, how did he make them mean and how can they be stronger and if they are stronger then you then how can it be they are defeated by the Rowdyruff Boys?" the professor asked.

"We're also concerned professor, what if the boys are also able to defeat us?" Blossom said "well I'll do some research and see if I can find something" the professor said "well I still have a computer game to play!" Buttercup said and flew inside "and I was busy reading a book" Blossom said and she also flew inside.

Bubbles lifted her shoulders and went sitting in a chair that was outside and closed her eyes but she kept eating the chips. Boomer was now slowly walking up to Bubbles; Bubbles didn't notice him until his shadow fell over her face "what! who! Boomer what do you do here?" she asked Boomer looked at her and smiled "I wanted to see you, plus there's something you and your sisters must be warned about" Boomer said and Bubbles began to listen.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

About 5 minutes after Boomer left, Brick said "It's getting late, should we get Boomer?" "yeah okay, but I wanna break something first..." Butch said as he looked around, "that'll do" he said and he ran to a tree.

He gave it one quick, hard punch, but the tree didn't even crack "what the?" he said, he then punched it several more times but nothing happened. "What's wrong? Can't take down a tree?" Brick mocked "I don't get it! You try!" Butch said Brick walked up to the tree and gave it a hard kick.

He chipped off a small piece of bark, but did nothing above very minor damage "That's odd..." he said "yeah normally, a tree would just snap and a huge piece would fly" Butch said "how about..." Brick tried to lift the tree out of the ground, but to no avail.

"This is getting a little scary..." Brick said, then he got an idea, he turned around and punched Butch in the chest. "OW! What was that for?!" Butch shouted, upon the impact, Butch only stepped back a few inches which frightened Brick "you barely budged... did that hurt?" Brick asked, shaking.

"Yeah it did!" Butch said angrily "But you barely moved...you should have been flying..." Brick said "Now that you mention it..." Butch said starting to get nervous "are we losing our powers?" Brick asked "I don't know but we'd better tell Boomer" Butch replied "Right" Brick sad and they flew off.

Brick and Butch flew high overhead, but shortly after they got to the suburban area; they slowed down, began flying lower and lower until they just fell. They landed not too far away from the garden the three girls and Boomer were at, "what was that?!" Butch asked, "we just fell from the sky like rocks!" Brick said while rubbing his head, "now I'm really worried..." Brick said walking to the bushes to which he and Butch hid in.

"But how will we be able to stop him if he has an army?" Bubbles asked "well, you got me and my brothers, although, I'm not sure they would help..." Boomer said "well, 4 against 40, or 400, or 4000 sounds fun" Buttercup said. "Give me a rock" Brick said, Butch gave him a small rock, which Brick prepared to throw at Boomer.

"Well, I just hope there's some crazy, crazy way to destroy th- OW" he scratched the back of his head and turned around to see a small rock next to him. "Who's there?" he said, a fingerless hand came out of a bush, gesturing him to go to it, he got up and walked to it with the girls following.

"Who is it?" he said, moving the bushes, "I didn't throw that rock..." Brick said "then who did..?" Butch asked, and then three more clones of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup jumped out of the bushes and attacked Boomer and the girls.

"What in the?!" Blossom yelled, fighting her clone, Buttercup and Bubbles were fighting their clones, except Bubbles had a handicap, Boomer. With Boomer fighting, the Bubbles clone was defeated fast, then Bubbles and Boomer helped, Blossom, and Buttercup, which lead to the other two clones suffering defeat quicker.

The girls stood over the knocked out clones. Boomer stared and the ground, eyes wide, panting. "What's wrong Boomer?" Bubbles asked as she walked (more like waddled) over to him. "There's no way those are the clones from before...so that means..." Boomer began, "no..." Bubbles said "yes..." Boomer replied 'but there's something else...' he thought, 'something about that fight...I didn't feel like myself...I didn't feel as powerful...'

"What are we gonna do?" Buttercup asked "I gotta tell Brick and Butch" Boomer said before running off. Boomer ran as fast as he could back to the park "guys where are you?" he called out  
"If you would have stopped a moment you would have noticed we ran after you" Brick said "we were just at the Powerpuff Girls house and guess what we saw there" Butch said "you talking with the girls, I said keep a eye on them! Not making out!" Brick yelled at Boomer.

"Well I thought you said we need to defeat the clones" Boomer protested "yeah but not like... it doesn't matter, listen there's something wrong with our powers we're losing them" Brick said "you too, I thought it was just me, but why are we losing our powers?" Boomer asked

"We don't know, but we need to know why, I don't think I can survive without my powers" Brick said "what could have caused this? Something we ate or drink or did" Butch said, Boomer tried to remember the whole day, from the moment they woke up. "I can't seem to think of anything unusual, except for our fight against the clones" Boomer said "wait a sec we punched them right in the face" Brick said "well to be honest they ran right against our fists" Butch said "whatever! I guess that has something to do with that" Brick said "well then I think we need to ask help from dad" Butch said and the three boys ran to Mojo's lab

The three boys were now looking up the stairs to Mojo's lab and began climbing them. When they finally got to the top they were all completely out of breath "why... couldn't... he... have... his... lab... on the ground" Boomer panted out. As soon as the boys caught their breath Brick began banging on the door "MOJO!!!" he yelled out, of course, he wasn't as strong as he was so it took a while for Mojo to hear him.

"What is it...?" Mojo said after opening the door, "We're losing our powers, can you help us?" Boomer asked. 'Just according to plan...' Mojo thought, "Well... I... have no clue... the only answer I can think of is because I didn't make you with chemical X, but that would make it sound like you shouldn't have had your powers in the first place" Mojo said casually.

"This coming from our creator... considering you made us, you should have known of any draw backs" Butch said, 'There's something he's not telling us' Brick thought, he thought long and hard about what it could be... "The clones" he finally said.

Mojo's eyes went wide for a quarter of a second, "what gives you that idea?" he asked "simple, what if you KNEW we were in town, what if the clones WEREN'T meant to destroy the girls at first, what if the clones were sent to find us and take our powers?!" Brick said.

Mojo was silent for about ten seconds, "so the Brick in the wall has figured it out, yes it's true I created the clones to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, but I knew they weren't strong enough, so I sent them to find you and take your powers! With your powers, not only would I already have an army at my command prior to that, but they would be even more powerful than the girls!!!" Mojo said as he began laughing hysterically.

The three boys turned red with pure anger... Mojo Jojo continued to laugh evilly, Brick saw this as a opportunity. He ran behind Mojo, kicked him to the ground, stood him back up, and held him with his arms around his back.

"Where can we find our stolen powers?!" Brick yelled "why would I tell you?" Mojo asked "Butch" it took a second for Butch to understand what Brick is doing. A smile grew upon his face, and he twitch slightly before he gave Mojo the hardest punch he could possibly give. "Where?" Brick demanded

"Never! AHH!!"

"Where?!"

"I won't tell, OOOOOOOOWWW!!!"

"WHERE?!" the three boys said at the same time.

"OK OK! It's underneath the volcano, enter it and you should see a floor door" Mojo said "good" Boomer said, he then began walking inside. "Wait... make a circle you two" Butch said, Brick and Boomer knew exactly what Butch was thinking, Brick threw Mojo into the middle of the circle, and they began probably the worst form of brutality imaginable.

This went on for five minutes until they finally stopped "that's for stealing our powers" they said in unison and walked in.

They went down a staircase. It was dark and then they saw three container's under a spot light. Inside them you could see some red and blue and green stuff. "Our powers!" Brick exclaimed said "Do you really think so?" A voice said.

The first Blossom clone looked at them. Again she turned her head so you could hear a few: Knacks! She still wore the black dress ripped at the underside and the black bow ripped at the sides. She chewed on a toothpick.

"Guess you want your powers don't you?" she said "give them back they're ours!!!" Brick yelled "not anymore, now what are you three gonna do? Put on a fight? I would like that" the Blossom clone said "Yeah me too!" The first Buttercup clone said, she appeared on the green container.

The three boys then heard a mean giggle and saw the first Bubbles clone at the other side of the blue container "same here" she said evilly "we defeated you before with one punch!" Butch said trying to sound braver then he was.

"hahaha, First of all we ran ourselves against you fists, that was all part of the plan, we knew we could get your powers that way" The Bubbles clone said, her eyes suddenly looked meaner and her evil grin got wider "and do you really think you three would be able to defeat us now?" the Blossom clone asked

"Yeah do you know how hard it is too act your stupid enough to ran against someone's fist" the Bubbles clone said "eh Brick, you do remember we don't have our powers now?" Butch said "and they do so they're stronger than us now!" Boomer added. "I do, I have a plan, but I still need to think of it" Brick said "come on boys fight, or are you chicken?" the Bubbles clone said as she started acting like a chicken.

"I have an idea" Brick said before turning his attention to the three clones "Listen up you lovely ladies" he said "Oh he is such a lady killer" The Bubbles clone said not interested and blew some hair out of her face.

"But if you want to fight with us then you first would give us our powers, or else it would be a shame to use your superpowers against three normal boys, that's no challenge right, give us our powers back and the you get a real fight or else it wouldn't be fair right?" Brick said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah your right" the Blossom clone said, "so you'll give us our powers?" Brick asked, WHAM, the Blossom clone hit brick so hard he flew to the other end of the room and she flew over to him. "NO I'm not going to give you your powers back, you're right, without your powers it wouldn't be a fair fight and you know what... as long if it's in my advantage I like it" the Blossom clone said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well I guess that rings the bell for the first round!" the Bubbles clone said as she and the Buttercup clone took a pose for their fight "we're dead meat" Boomer said "oh shut up Boomer" Brick said in an annoyed tone as he and Butch got ready to fight.

"Might as well stand and do nothing..." Boomer said to the Bubbles clone "...It really doesn't help that you three clones are nothing like the real girls, yet you call yourselves clones..." he continued "Shut up and fight" the Bubbles clone said as she got ready to attack. "See? Bubbles wouldn't say that" Boomer said smartalically "Just fight!" the Bubbles clone backhanded Boomer across the room.

Butch wasn't doing so well himself, he had endurance, much higher than Brick and Boomer combined, but this fight didn't make it look like it. "I'm just warming up-OHWA!!!" his sentence was cut off by a knee in the stomach "could have fooled me, if you could even land a hit" the Buttercup clone said.

Brick ran straight to Boomer, with the Blossom clone chasing him and the Bubbles clone closing in on Boomer. "Boomer, get out of here, get the girls, there's no way we could last 5 minutes against these clones!" Brick said "but what about you and Butch?" Boomer asked "Just go!" Brick yelled and Boomer bolted out the room and out of Mojo's lab.

"After him!" the Blossom clone shouted and the Bubbles clone flew after him, the Bubbles clone was now floating above Mojo's lab with a smirk "I'll give him a five minute head start" she said before she sat down on top of Mojo's lab and waited. Boomer however was running as fast as his little legs could take him until he eventually got to the suburban area, but at that point, the Bubbles clone found him, and he was starting to get tired.  
He finally found the Powerpuff girls' house, "there it is, I hope they're there" he said as he kept running to the house with the Bubbles clone was closing in on him fast. Boomer started banging on the door, Boomer began to panic, and seeing Bubbles (who had a half eaten pop-tart in her hand) open the door didn't eliminate his anxiety much "Bubbles, we need help!" he said in a desperate tone "With what? What's wrong?" she asked.

"More clones are" he was cut off by the Bubbles clone tackling him to the ground, Bubbles threw her pop-tart on the ground and attacked the clone. "What's going on?" Blossom and Buttercup said, flying through the door "another clone?" Blossom said flying towards Bubbles and her clone with Buttercup following.

Because it was a 3 on 1 fight, the clone was defeated with ease, "What's going on?" Buttercup asked Boomer "okay long story short, me and my brothers don't have our powers, we asked Mojo why and he captured Brick and Butch, we need your help" he replied.

"He's bluffing" Blossom said "Please..." Boomer begged "let's go" Bubbles said "What!" Blossom and Buttercup exclaimed "he came to us for help and we have to help him" Bubbles said "But what if it's a trap?" Buttercup said "It won't be! Listen to him!" Bubbles shouted, Bubbles' reaction caused both Blossom and Buttercup to flinch.

"All right... we'll help" Blossom said "thank you..." Boomer said smiling "Wait! What do we do with her?" Buttercup asked as she pointed at the Bubbles clone who was now unconscious. Blossom thought for a moment and flew in the house and returned with some chains.

"These will hold her, Mojo made them, they're strong enough to hold us so I guess they also work on a clone of us" Blossom said "If Mojo made this chains then how did we get them?" Buttercup asked. "The last time Mojo got arrested the police took all of his stuff, but the professor was interested in the chains like how they were made, and since the city owes us something he got the chains, it's a good thing we have them now" Blossom explained, they tied the Bubbles clone up with the chains and locked her in a closet, "Now let's go" Blossom said as she and Bubbles took Boomer, since he couldn't fly, and they flew towards Mojo's lab.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

As they flew to Mojo's lab Buttercup looked at her sisters, "one more time why do we help them?" she asked "we have too, we're super heroes, we need to help people who are in trouble" Bubbles said "besides, they helped us defeat the first clones" Blossom said "uh speaking about them it was those clones, they attacked me and my brothers well at least they looked the same and wore the same clothes" Boomer said.

"Black and ripped dress and bow, they really have bad taste in clothes" Blossom said "then there's my clone, she looks kind of as adult say slutty, I think" Bubbles said "yeah, they're also pretty strong, but now there are two of them and there's three of us, and three boys!" Buttercup said with a determined look on her face.

Boomer tried to lean a bit to Bubbles side since he felt a soft warm layer of fat there, while at Blossom sides he only found rock hard biceps. They soon arrived at Mojo's lab and crashed right through the roof. Inside were Brick and Butch with the clones, Brick and Butch were pretty messed up, the clones turned to the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer and grinned evilly.

"Well, well, I was wondering when we should see you again; these boys hardly put on a fight" the Blossom clone said as she kicked Brick in the side "wanna try a one on one again?" the Buttercup clone asked "you two..." Blossom started, but Boomer whispered something in her ear, "Oh yeah! Right, I get it, fine, we do it your way, one on one" Blossom said and the next moment they started too fight.

None of them noticed Bubbles and Boomer who went down the stairs "look in that container are our powers, they're locked up" Boomer said pointing to the container "Don't worry we'll get them out" Bubbles said with a huge smile.

Meanwhile

Upstairs the Blossom clone suddenly looked around "wait a sec, where's our sister? And where's yours?" then she got a hunch "the powers!!!" she exclaimed, she gave Blossom a hard punch and flew down to where the containers were. The Blossom clone flew straight towards them, and stopped several feet from them, Bubbles now had her fist raised at the blue container.

"Don't try it..." the Blossom clone warned "what are you gonna do?" Bubbles said as she shattered the glass container, Boomer then jumped into the blue mass, "NO!!!" the Blossom clone shouted.

The mass disappeared and Boomer was just standing there, he slowly turned himself around and faced the Blossom clone. "This is probably the best I felt in about... 2 hours!" he said "a lot can happen in 2 hours" Bubbles replied happily "and one of them is the end of the clones" Boomer said with a smirk.

Blossom and Buttercup stood over the defeated Buttercup clone "well, that's that" Blossom said as she dusted her hands "but what about Bubbles and" Buttercup was cut off by a wall exploding and the Blossom clone flying through it, and head first into another wall.

"See? That's that" Blossom said with a smile "hey Brick, Butch I got my powers back!" Boomer said "way to go brother, oh man, those clones can put on a fight" Brick said "I feel so weak" Butch added.

"Well don't worry, when you get your powers..." Boomer stopped when they heard a noise, the Blossom clone had stood up. She lifted her shoulder's one at a time and turned her head a few times and again you could hear a: KNACK! every time.

"Oh I hate it when she does that, that's so not me!" Blossom yelled, "that wasn't very bright of you, now I'm angry!" the clone roared out. She then flew right at Boomer who saw the danger in time and stepped away at the last moment, so she missed him, but flew now right at Bubbles and hit her so hard she was smashed into the wall, after that she fell on the ground.

"Oops, the wrong one, oh well, now I kill you" the Blossom clone said "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!" Boomer screamed as his whole body started to glow bright blue and he flew at her and hit her right in the face before he grabbed her by her long hair whirled her around a few times and let go, she fell right against a wall.

Before she could recover Boomer flew at her and started to hit her so fast you couldn't even see his hands, Boomer then punched her in the air, she knew just to float but Boomer hit her from beneath and hit her right in the roof. He grabbed her and threw her down. After she hit the ground he started to shoot her with his laser eyes, and after that he threw three rays at her.

The Blossom clone was still standing, she was black by Boomers attacks and her clothes were almost shreds now, she had bruises and some cuts, her hair was a total mess, one of her eyes was blue and there dripped blood out of her nose. She was now waving a bit on her legs; Boomer went up to her and gave her just a light punch which made her fall down.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't tease Boomer so much anymore" Brick said "Yeah, good idea" Butch agreed, Boomer then ran over too Bubbles. "Bubbles are you all right?" he asked "I'm fine I guess, just some bruises and bumps I'll survive, don't worry" she said with a big smile.

Brick and Butch slowly got up and walked to the containers and got back their powers "oh man I feel so good again!" Brick said "yeah me too, eh, Brick the girls are here, what do we do?" Butch asked as he eyed the girls.

"Hmmm, leave them, we helped them and they helped us, let's just go and tomorrow we'll see, come on Boomer we're leaving!" Brick ordered "Yeah, but I..." "WE'RE LEAVING!" Brick roared out "fine! Bye Bubbles and I like that cute soft belly of yours" he whispered out the last moment, and flew away.

"What do we do with those two?" Buttercup asked, pointing at the clones, "maybe we should take them, they're kind of dangerous" Bubbles suggested "well I rather leave them" Buttercup said "let's go" Blossom said, as she flew out the top of Mojo's lab she stopped dead in her tracks "Bubbles, Buttercup! We have a visitor!" Blossom yelled, "A visitor?" Bubbles asked Buttercup, of course, Buttercup had no clue.

Blossom fell fast and landed flat on her back on the floor, she jumped up back on her feet, "did you really think you had me trapped?!" It was the Bubbles clone, using the chain as some kind of whip. "How did you get untied?" Bubbles asked "the chains may have been able to stop me but the lock couldn't" the Bubbles clone said with a smirk.

The Bubbles clone flew straight towards them, swinging the chain in a circle, she whipped the chain towards Bubbles and it wrapped around her. The Bubbles clone swung the chain to a wall and Bubbles flew through it, Blossom and Buttercup then began charging at the clone.

Meanwhile

"Wait, stop" Boomer said, he and his brothers were now about halfway across Townsville "what is it?!" Brick yelled back "Listen..." Boomer said.

About 10 seconds passed...

"I hear yelling...sounds like fighting" Brick said "I see a few dots flying around Mojo's lab" Butch said, squinting his eyes "I see it!" Brick exclaimed, "It's not over back there..." he said "should we help them?" Boomer asked "I'd prefer not-" Brick started "HECK YEAH!!!" Butch yelled "I'm stoked for another round; I'm ready to use my powers now that I got them back!" "'sigh' let's go then..." Brick reluctantly sighed out, and they began flying back to Mojo's lab

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were panting, but the Bubbles clone hadn't even broken a sweat, the Bubbles clone charged at the Powerpuff's again while swinging the chain around. "I can't keep this up much longer" Blossom said "neither can I" Buttercup replied.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup saw nothing but the Bubbles clone charging towards them, but then the Bubbles clone disappearing as soon as a red, blue, and green line entered their vision, it was the Rowdyruff Boys.

They punched the clone straight into Mojo's lab, "what are you three doing here?!" the three girls exclaimed, "we heard fighting" Boomer said with a casual smile. The three girls and the three boys dove straight to the clone who was now lying on the floor and began to beat her up. When they had finished beating her up they tossed her over to her sisters.

Just then, a door opened, it was Mojo; he was beat and scarred, missing two teeth, and had a black eye "OH COME ON!!!" he yelled at the sight. "sorry, but this is the end of your stupid clones!" Blossom said "the end? HAHA! These clones can only be destroyed in one way! And their one weakness is the same as the Rowdyruff Boys!!!" Mojo said while laughing.

"Oh God, please don't tell me this means what I think it is" Brick said "funny you say that Mojo!" Buttercup said "we remember how we defeated the boys" Blossom said "oh really? then how did you defeat them?" Mojo asked with a smug look

"It was the most embarrassing day of our lives!" Buttercup said "we had to kiss them to defeat them!" Blossom said "oh snap... me and my big mouth" Mojo said "are you serious?" Brick asked, Mojo was silent before he nodded his head.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS?!" the three boys yelled out Mojo nodded again "WHY?!" Butch yelled out "the last thing I wanted to kiss was a skank of a clone... or any clone for that matter!" Boomer said "quit your whining! If we don't we'll never get rid of these clones!" Brick shouted "fine..." Butch said.

"Here comes the least likely thing we'd ever do" Butch kissed the Buttercup clone.  
"I'd much rather eat a cockroach..." Boomer said. He kissed the Bubbles clone  
"Why did Mojo give them this stupid weakness?" Brick said. He kissed the Blossom clone.  
All three clones disappeared in a pink, blue, and green flash.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone who has been kind enough to read this story ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The boys were now at the park in front of the water fountain washing their mouths, "that's the last time I do something as stupid as that" Boomer said, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Funny that you say that, because I know you would've enjoyed it if it wasn't the clone" Brick said with a smirk on his face.

'He's right' Boomer thought, 'but I gotta keep up appearances', "what do you mean?" he asked. "simple, you like Bubbles, don't you?" Butch said "wait, what?" Boomer said "don't bother trying to act more stupid than you already are" Brick said, "every single time the girls are around, the only thing you look at is Bubbles"

"ok, so I like Bubbles, big whoop, wanna fight about it? nah didn't think so" Boomer said defensively "if I did fight you, I'd turn you back into the snips you're made of" Butch said, raising his hand, Brick rolled his eyes at this.

At the town prison...

"Have fun rotting in jail for like the 500th time!" Buttercup said, throwing Mojo in a jail cell and police officer locked the door "you do know I'm gonna get out by the end of the week right?" Mojo said "not really... look around" Blossom said and Mojo turned around.

Nearly every villain the girls fought was in a cell, the Amoeba boys, Roach Coach, Him, Gangreen Gang, basically everyone "and your point is?" Mojo asked giving the girls a weird look, "take a wild guess how long these creeps have been here..." Bubbles said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Days?" Mojo said "months" Blossom said, "well except for Roach Coach, who has been here for over a year because he never ever left" "and should you be treated different?" Buttercup asked Mojo "um... yes?" Mojo almost begged "WRONG!!!" all three girls shouted at Mojo, "you'll see... I'll eventually get out of here..." Him mumbled out.

Utonium House

"Hmmm should we be worried?" Blossom asked looking at her sisters, Buttercup was playing with some of her action figures, Bubbles was (what do you think) eating, and Blossom was doing her hair.

"About what?" Buttercup asked as she looked up at her sister "about what Him said" Blossom replied "he just tried to scare us, I mean we kicked his ass so many times" Buttercup said in a non caring tone. "I don't know, Him is no ordinary villain, he has creepy powers, and besides we mostly don't kick his ass, he always uses others to do his dirty work, like when he took everyone's love for us and turned it into hate, he used our friends but he wasn't hurt, or when he used Bubbles to separate us three" Blossom said in a serious tone.

"You know no one even dares to say his name!" Bubbles said "well I won't worry too much about it, if Him or anyone else escapes we will hear it, as for now not one villain is free except for the Rowdyruff Boys and Princess" Buttercup said. "Yeah, she could only get out since she's too young for prison and has enough money to buy everyone out!" Blossom said "I don't think Princess would do anything soon, it's Him I'm worried about, a lot gangsters say things like: 'You'll pay for this', and we never do, but Him is different" she finished.

"Yeah your right of course, you're always right, but we can't do anything until he escapes. So until then we can just chill" Buttercup said, she then turned her head to look at Bubbles "You know Bubbles those dresses won't stretch forever" she said, "shut up!" Bubbles shouted angrily.

"Ah whatever I'm going on the computer" Buttercup said and flew out the room, "so your still doing that weight gain?" Blossom asked "yeah, is something wrong with that" Bubbles replied "everything" Blossom mumbled so soft that Bubbles couldn't hear it. "What did you say?" Bubbles asked snappish "eh maybe you should look in the mirror, you know, then you can see how other people see you" Blossom said.

Bubbles flew over to the mirror and looked at herself from every side she then she pulled off her dress and looked just in her underwear again at every side. She pulled at one of her love handles and it jumped back in position, she kneaded her fat a bit and started to giggle and went lying on the bed playing with her fat, and she liked doing it. Blossom just put her face in her hand and flew out of the room while mumbling "should have seen that coming".

Townsville prison

Him was in his holding cell, thinking. 'How am I gonna get out of here?' he thought, 'cameras are everywhere; I'd be caught before I even destroy the first bar' jut then a cockroach crawled on his right claw.

"Get out of he-" Him prepared to crush it but got an idea, this bug could be his ticket out of here. "Hey, Roach Coach" Him said, in his ever squeaky voice, Roach Coach said "what is it?!" "can you get this little guy to deactivate the cameras?" Him asked "Yeah, give me a minute" Roach Coach said and then began to speak to the roach with a series of clicks.

The roach climbed to a camera, and chewed the wires until it was no longer functional; the roach then did the same with every other camera. "Is it done?" Him asked "yes, no more cameras are working" Roach Coach replied "FINALLY!" Him shouted and began cutting away the bars, when Him finished he then stepped out of his cell.

"Hey! You gonna get me out of here?!" Roach Coach squealed "yeah, what about me?" Mojo asked "and us?" Ace said "Don't forget us!" Bossman said, everyone was now yelling at Him to help them. "Sorry, I'd help, but you all are failures, I'm the only one of all of us here who can even make up a good plan, besides, I want to destroy the girls myself" Him said, everyone roared at Him with pure anger, "Hasta La Vista!" Him said, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Him now stood at the edge of a cliff, looking over Townsville "I will crush those three little bugs..." Him mumbled to himself "but nearly every attempt failed..." Him said as he tried to remember every possible mistake with his plans. But one particular plan hit him like two tons of bricks. "Of course...I never did make sure they destroyed them..." Him said before he clacked his claws together three times.

Townsville Park

"Boy, was this one unbelievable day or what" Brick said as he looked up at the moon. A lunar eclipse was taking place, so the moon seemed an orange reddish colour, the boys were at the park were they usually hang out at.

"You can say that again" Butch said "I'm still not over what Mojo did to us" Boomer said "I don't think we'll ever get over that" Brick said. All three boys twitched like a jolt ran up their spines, their eyes began glowing neon green and they flew off towards a cliff.

They landed near the edge of the cliff, in front of Him "huh what do ya know your still alive" Him said, after the boys had flown off after they told both him and Mojo that they didn't care who was the evilest parent Him hadn't seen or heard from them since so he assumed that they might have been destroyed by the Powerpuff Girls.

Him was now looking down at his sons "so, are you boys ready to thank me for giving you a second chance at life?" Him asked them "absolutely, what do we have to do?" all three boys said in unison. They all had Him's voice because Him was controlling them, making sure they will do what he tells them to do "good, destroy the Powerpuff Girls!" Him ordered "at once" they said and they flew straight to the suburban area, when they arrived at the Powerpuff's house they looked through a window while hiding in the bushes.

The girls were just finishing dinner, Blossom and Buttercup only had one plate of chicken and fries, but Bubbles had 3 already "*burp* that was delicious" Bubbles said as she licked her grease stained lips, "yes it was" Blossom said "what's that noise?" Buttercup said "the Powerpuff hotline?" Blossom said, flying out of her chair and into her and her sisters' room. Buttercup and Bubbles followed.

Bubbles and Buttercup entered the room seeing Blossom put down the phone "what is it?" Bubbles asked "the Mayor called, apparently he saw a figure with claws standing on top of a cliff, he also saw a dark red, blue, and green streak leave the cliff, he said that bothered him" Blossom said

"Claws? CLAWS?!" Buttercup exclaimed "red, blue, and green streak?!" Bubbles said shocked at what this could mean, "did they........?" Blossom started "they couldn't have!" Buttercup said "it can't be..." Bubbles said "they can, the town only sees them as street punks, not as a threat, so they could easily slip under security" Blossom said.

"But it doesn't make sense! After saving us, and helping us destroy the clones, why would they do stuff for Him?!" Bubbles yelled, becoming a little frantic "they didn't say they were turning good" Blossom replied "I seem to recall 'If anyone will destroy the Powerpuff girls, we, the Rowdyruff boys, will!'" Buttercup said while trying to imitate Brick, "then Boomer lied..." Bubbles whispered out.

The window was open and the boys were hanging on the outside wall, they heard every word. Boomer looked like he was about to cry after hearing what Bubbles had said. With his neon green eyes glowing in the dark, Brick whispered to his brothers (if you forgot, they are under Him's control, so their eyes are neon green, and they're voice sounds like Him is talking with them) "alright, this is what we're gonna do: Butch, you go to the front door and knock on it, immediately afterwards, drop to the ground, look like you're injured, the girls should answer, if they do attack them and Boomer and I will come from behind" he said.

"Alright" Butch said, flying to the door, "you ready for this Boomer?" Brick asked him, Boomer was silent, "I'll take that as a yes" Brick said "let's do this" Butch said to himself, knocking on the door, he immediately dropped to the ground like he was told to.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously:** "alright, this is what we're gonna do: Butch, you go to the front door and knock on it, immediately afterwards, drop to the ground, look like you're injured, the girls should answer, if they do attack them and Boomer and I will come from behind" he said._

_"Alright" Butch said, flying to the door, "you ready for this Boomer?" Brick asked him, Boomer was silent, "I'll take that as a yes" Brick said "let's do this" Butch said to himself, knocking on the door, he immediately dropped to the ground like he was told to._

Unfortunately the professor opened the door instead of one of the girls, "well hello what happened..." the next moment Brick hit the professor to the ground. "What, damn he is not one of the girls and Boomer where are you I said WE would come from behind not I!" Brick said "well... eh I noticed it was the professor so that's why I didn't attack, if you can't tell the difference between him and the girl's isn't my fault" Boomer said smartalically.

"Hmmm fine, all right then, but now..." Brick was interrupted by a familiar voice "hey keep your hands off the professor!" Blossom yelled angry, the three girls flew at the boys starting to fight like they had done before.

"What's wrong with you Boomer? I thought you liked me?" Bubbles said in a sad tone Boomer's eyes suddenly turned blue, then neon green, again blue back to neon green , then again blue and finally neon green again. "Destroy the power puff girls" he said with Him's voice, "wait a minute! I know that voice, that's... Him!" Bubbles exclaimed, Blossom and Buttercup stopped fighting for a second when they heard their sister.

Boomer flew at Bubbles who at the last moment put one step aside and Boomer flew through right through the fence of the neighbours and Bubbles flew after him. Boomer just crawled up but the next moment Bubbles grabbed his head and shoved it in the water of the neighbour's swimming pool. Bubbles held his head under water for about 30 seconds and pulled him up, his eyes were now flashing from blue too neon green.

"Boomer you liked me and I think I... also like you" Bubbles said in a caring tone, Boomer eyes flashed a few times before they finally landed on his normal blue eyes, Him's control was broken. "What... what happened?" Boomer asked in a dazed tone, "don't you remember anything?" Bubbles asked "yeah... I remember neon green eyes, and clacking claws, and uh..." Boomer said.

Bubbles then slapped him in the face to clear his mind, "it was Him, right? wasn't it?" she slapped him again "oh yeah now I remember it was Him, but what happened after is a bit..." Boomer was then interrupted "hello could you maybe help us instead of talking with your boyfriend!" Blossom yelled to Bubbles.

"How do we get your brothers free from Him's control?" Bubbles asked "well you dumped my head under in the pool so I think some cold water would do the trick" Boomer replied, Bubbles gave him a hose and fast opened the faucet and the next moment water came out of the end of the hose and Boomer aimed the hose right on his brothers, he also got both Blossom and Buttercup wet as well.

Butch and Brick's eyes flashed a few times before they stopped on their regular colours, "Boomer, did you just aim a hose on me?" Brick asked at a dangerous whispering tone. "But... but you were under Him's control, there was no other way" Boomer said slightly scared at Brick.

"I HATE IT EVERYONE IS USING US THIS DAY, HIM IS GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Brick screamed out and he and Butch flew away, Boomer looked at Bubbles. He looked her deep in the eyes "I remember something else; you also said you thought you like me" Boomer said "well I um ah" Bubbles said trying to make a sentence.

"Boomer! Come on! Now!" Brick shouted, Boomer then flew after his brothers. They flew straight to the park where Him was; he seemed to be just waiting and didn't seem surprised about what happened.

"I was expecting you, I feel it when mine control is broken" he said as he smiled at the boys "but what I don't get is why even when the control was broken, why didn't you destroyed them" he asked "I hate it when someone uses us!" Brick said in a deadly tone "I should..." Brick was interrupted by Him.

"Is it may be true what I heard from Mojo that you guys are becoming soft" Him asked "don't you even dare to call us soft!" Brick shouted "then why didn't you destroy the Powerpuff Girls?" Him asked, as the boys glared at him.

"Well...?" Him asked "three reasons, one: we didn't have to, two: they know how to destroy us and three: even if they didn't, we didn't feel like it" Brick explained "but you three were created for the sole purpose of destroying them... and I resurrected you for the same reason" Him said.

"Do we look like we care?" Boomer asked "didn't you want revenge?" Him replied "In theory, we already had our revenge" Butch said "huh?" Him questioned "It was Mojo who gave us that stupid weakness in the first place" Butch said.

"Oh, anyway, I'm out of here" Him said and he disappeared in a puff of red smoke. "That's it, we're out of here" Brick said "what?" Boomer and Butch exclaimed "I'm sick of this place, we'll come back when nothing strange will happen" Brick said "where will we go?" Boomer asked Brick.

"I saw a warehouse at the outskirts of the city; hopefully we'll be able to stay there without anything freakish happening, besides, I think we need a break from being around the girls so much, if this crap keeps happening, we'll end up as partners with them, and I can't stand that thought" Brick said with a shiver at the end. "Ok, when do we leave?" Butch asked "tomorrow because I am so friggin tired" Brick said.

The next day

Brick opened his eyes and yawned, he looked around, it was still early and there weren't many people around. "Guys wake up! It's time to go!" Brick shouted, both Butch and Boomer woke up and looked at Brick.

"We decided to go remember?" Brick said "well to be honest Brick you decided it not we, you didn't asked us if we liked it" Boomer said "what's wrong with you? I'm the leader! It's always been this way!" Brick shouted. "Well I don't want to go, besides I don't think anything strange will happen, I mean every villain is in prison except for Him but for now he's busy thinking of a plan" Boomer said.

Butch walked to his brother and looked at him "you know Brick; I think he likes that Bubbles girl, you know, the one with blue eyes and dress and blond hair" Butch said "I know who she is! Could it be that our soft brother is finally in love? With a Powerpuff Girl" Brick asked "well we are a bit the same like them, we're both not born but created and both have superpowers" Boomer replied.

"We're also their opposites, we're boys they're girls, we're bad they're good!" Brick said "Boomer you're such as wimp, please tell me you're adopted!" Butch asked "they did help us to get our powers back right, so I guess we should be thankful for that" Boomer said

"Boomer were the Rowdyruff Boys! We do what we want and do what we like, just because they helped us doesn't mean we need to help them, that's not how we work, besides we destroyed those clones by kissing them, else they would have defeated them, they were a lot stronger, now you can act like our brother and go with us, or be the wimp you are and stay here" Brick said.

"I know I'll stay here and I'll tell you when things are easy here again" Boomer suggested "fine then you'll be do something useful we're off" Brick said and he and Butch flew away. Boomer looked a bit at the pond, "well I guess I can go look for Bubbles and see what she's doing" Boomer said to himself and he flew off towards the Powerpuff Girls house.

After he was gone Him appeared from the shadows, he had heard every word and now had a new plan, "Powerpuff clones, eh?" Him muttered, "I didn't think Mojo was smart enough for that" then an idea hit him. "If Mojo was able to make Powerpuff clones, he must have been able to make Rowdyruff clones as well, If he didn't do so, I guess I will" Him disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

With Brick and Butch

"That Boomer..." Brick said as he flew over Townsville with Butch "let him go, he'll probably come to us anyway, if he doesn't, he's not one of us" Butch said "yeah" Brick agreed and soon they arrived at the warehouse "here it is" Brick said as they landed in front of it.

"Is there a reason why there's a warehouse this big so far away from the city?" Butch asked as he walked in, "don't ask me; I just found it" Brick said casually before Him appeared in front of them. "What are you doing here?" the boys exclaimed "just getting something...where's Boomer?" he asked he's with the Powerpuff girls" Brick replied "that's too bad, I thought I could get three birds with one stone" Him said as he reached for the boys' heads and chopped off some of their hair.

"HEY!" they yelled at him, picking up the strands of hair Him said "I'm gonna need these, ta-ta" before he vanished in his usual puff of red smoke. "Why'd he take some of our hair?" Brick asked "I don't kno- this is bad!" Butch said as he started to panic, "what?" Brick asked "I've seen it in movies all the time, all it takes is a single strand of hair to make a clone of someone" Butch said "so...there will be clones of us?" Brick said "I wouldn't be surprised if Him remakes the Powerpuff girls' clones too..." Butch said as Brick started to get a bit angry "and just when we thought it was all over..." he said.

Utonium house

Boomer flew towards the PPG's house, and stopped at the door step 'I just hope they let me stay, I have nowhere else to go' he thought to himself, he took a deep breath and then exhaled before he knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Professor Utonium answered "Boomer, what do you want?" he asked "my brothers left town and left me here and I don't know where else to go" Boomer said "you're welcome to stay, I always had an extra room" the professor said with a smile.

"Really, you mean it?" Boomer asked hoping that the professor wasn't lying to him, "yes I do" the professor said "thanks! I'm sick of roaming the town so much" Boomer said "you're welcome" the professor said. Boomer entered the house and looked around, "where are the girls?" he asked "they're off helping the cops nab a robber, they should be back in a few minutes" the professor replied "okay" Boomer said with a smile.

Townsville

"Thanks for the help girls" a cop said as he pushing the robber into the cop car, "don't mention it" Blossom said" "okay then" the cop said "the news reporters will do it for you" Buttercup said, making her, her sisters, and the cop bust in laughter "all right, take care" he said and he drove off.

The girls had flown straight back home, when they arrived Blossom opened the door and they floated in, Bubbles then called out "professor, we're ba-", but she and her sisters stopped when they saw Boomer in the living room.

"Boomer?" Bubbles said "what the?" Blossom said "WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!" Buttercup exclaimed "calm down" the professor said "what's Boomer doing here?" Blossom and Buttercup asked, Bubbles walked to Boomer, wanting to get the answer from him. "Blossom has some really good books, heck, she even has one of my favourites but I don't really like Buttercup's games" Boomer said, closing one of Blossom's books, the book was Eragon.

"It's nice that you're here, but why are you here?" Bubbles asked him "long story short, my brothers are afraid that if we keep helping you guys and if you keep helping us, we -us Rowdyruff's and you Powerpuff's- may become partners, so they left until things die down, but I decided to stay" he explained to her.

"That's sad, they just left you here?" Bubbles said "basically, they apparently don't consider me a Rowdyruff Boy just because I like you" Boomer said "so that's why you're here, because you like me?" Bubbles said "that's why I stayed, I'm here –you're house- because I don't know where else to stay while I'm here in town" he finished.

Later that night...

Boomer walked into the extra room, ready to go to sleep while the Powerpuff Girls were in their room, discussing about Boomer's stay. "This is ridiculous..." Buttercup said "well, he has nowhere else to go" Bubbles said in a caring tone "or this could be a set up..." Blossom said "what are you saying?" Bubbles asked "think of it, have you seen how much Brick and Butch control his life?" Blossom said "they obviously don't if he didn't go with them" Bubbles pointed out "or is that part of a plan..." Buttercup muttered "how?" Bubbles asked "he could be pretending..." Buttercup said "ok, now I know what this is about! you two are trying to get me to not like him!" Bubbles yelled "no, we're just being careful" Blossom said "careful of what? what's there to be careful of?!" Bubbles asked.

Boomer could hear the yelling from his room, he walked out into the hallway and just barely opened the girls' door to hear what they are saying. "A lot! What if his stay is all part of a big plan to finally destroy us? What if it's something to distract us from the possibility that his brothers are helping Him bust everyone out of jail?" Blossom said listing all the possibilities.

"He wouldn't agree to that!" Bubbles yelled "how do you know? You barely know him! And what I mean is you barely know what kind of a person he is!" Buttercup said as she raised her voice. "If I don't know him well, neither do you!" Bubbles yelled "Bubbles, what makes you so sure he's not evil?" Blossom asked "what makes you so sure he is?!" Bubbles yelled, her voice getting louder "quit it Bubbles, you know as well as we do-" Buttercup began "shut up!!!" Bubbles screamed and she ran to the door.

Boomer's eyes went wide 'oh god' Boomer thought, fortunately for him, the door swings inside the room, so he didn't get hit by the door, but he still got knocked down by the running, big bellied Bubbles, she gasped at this "Boomer, are you ok?" she said, as he started to get up.

"Physically yes, but..." he began, but trailed off "how much did you hear?" Bubbles asked him, as she helped him up, "everything from the point where you started yelling" he said, Blossom and Buttercup now felt really guilty.

"So I guess I'm not welcome here after all..." Boomer said, Blossom and Buttercup couldn't say anything until Blossom spoke up, "we're sorry, it's just..." Blossom started but couldn't finish, "don't listen to them..." Bubbles said, Boomer was silent.

"Look, Boomer, we're sorry, we......just don't have enough reason to trust you" Blossom said "I know, all I've done is help you with Mojo's clones, and it seemed like I was doing it because Brick said so, so I haven't given you enough reason to trust me" Boomer said. "Just don't listen to them" Bubbles told him before someone knocked on the front door "who could that be?" Buttercup asked. Blossom and Buttercup flew to the door while Bubbles and Boomer didn't go anywhere, they stood in complete silence.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Blossom opened the door and saw Brick and Butch "is Boomer here?" Brick asked "Boomer!" Buttercup called out "what?" he asked from upstairs "your brothers are here" Buttercup replied before Boomer came downstairs.

He stood in front of his brothers and asked "what do you want?" he asked before Brick grabbed his head, flew into the house and slammed Boomers head into a wall, knocking him out cold. "What in the?!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled "what's going-" Bubbles started as she flew downstairs, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scene.

"Boomer!" she cried out "don't move! none of you!" Brick yelled, holding Boomer's head against the wall, "Butch, hold him down!" Brick ordered. Butch held Boomer in place while Brick grabbed about six or seven strands of Boomer's hair and with a quick motion, Brick tore the strands out of Boomer's head.

The sudden jolt made Boomer regain consciousness "who just ripped my hair?!" Boomer asked as he slowly pulling his head out of the wall, he then saw the yellow hair in Brick's hand. "You....." Boomer whispered, everyone stood still for a long time, Brick and Butch stared at Boomer, Boomer stared back, and Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Proffesser looked worried.

A car drove by the house, Boomer dashed forward and punched Brick in the face, and kicked Butch in the face, sending them flying across the street. "Ouch" Brick said, holding the hair in one hand and covering his left eye with the other, "you think you have it bad, look at this!" Butch said, holding one of his front teeth.

"Whatever, we got what we came for, let's take these back to Him" Brick said as he got up, "this isn't the end! we only needed to get these!" Brick yelled to the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer, raising the hand that had the hair before both he and Butch flew away.

Boomer flew straight towards the duo, but Bubbles stopped him, "they're not worth it Boomer!" she said, grabbing his shoulder, "but they just-" he began, but Bubbles cut him off, "they're not worth it" she said.

"Are they heading to Mojo's observatory?!" Boomer blurted out as the red and green streak began heading to Mojo's observatory, "they seem to be..." Bubbles replied "let's go back inside" she finished "okay..." he said and they walked back inside.

A few minutes later...

"I just don't get it" Boomer said, pacing back and forth, "they wanted to avoid the town to stay away from trouble, and they cause trouble in the town, it doesn't make sense" he said "maybe they were screwing with you" Bubbles said "they don't screw around, when they say something, they mean it" Boomer said in a serious tone.

"Him could have taken control of them" Blossom said "it would be pointless cause we know how to eliminate the control" Bubbles said "maybe they weren't Brick and Butch" Buttercup said in a thoughtful tone. "What do you mean?" Boomer asked her "Mojo was able to make clones of us right Buttercup said "yeah" Boomer said "so maybe he made clones of them" Buttercup said "that..." Boomer started before he flew out of the house and came back in about ten seconds, "...is impossible, he's still in jail" Boomer said "then who could have...?" Bubbles trailed off.

The three girls then looked at each other with their eyes half closed the said in a boring tone at the same time: "Him!" "Of course, he wanted to make clones from the boys so he got hair from Butch and Brick outside town..." Blossom said "but he didn't have my hair yet, so that's why the clones of Brick and Butch took my hair!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Well look at the bright side, the clones don't seem to be more powerful then you, I don't think it's hard to defeat them especially if Boomer is helping..." Bubbles said "well I'm in, after all one of them is my clone" Boomer said, "yahoo" Bubbles whispered softly throwing her hands in the air causing her dress too ride up a bit.

"We better try to get some sleep, who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow" Blossom said "tomorrow we have school" Bubbles said "what do we do with Boomer then?" Buttercup asked.

"Well eh... he's our age right, we can just take him and he can finally meet other kids" Bubbles suggested "school?" Boomer asked "I don't know, is it hard? I heard terrible stories from older kids about school" he said worryingly "oh don't worry, we're just in kindergarten, we can play most of the day and our teacher miss Keane is really nice" Blossom convinced him.

The next day

Boomer flew with the girls too school, when they arrived he looked curious around him, "so all kids play here with each other? No fighting or teasing?" Boomer asked "no!" Blossom said, "well to be honest yes it happens" Buttercup said, Blossom gave her sister an dirty look. "Alright some kids do tease or fight but they're not supposed too, you just need to play friendly with the others, fighting in the class is not allowed!" Blossom said.

Boomer looked inside the class, everything was the right size for him and other kids. Before he was always in the town were things were made for adults, having things that were just your size was completely new for Boomer, just like all the toys he saw.

"Eh can we play with those things?" Boomer asked "not yet, I guess miss Keane first wants you to tell the class something about yourself" Blossom replied, just then the hot line rang, Blossom picked it up. "What is it mayor? What? The Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the city? We're on our way. Come on girls! You too Boomer!" Blossom ordered and they flew to the town and saw the three clones of the boys.

"Stop it!" Blossom yelled, and then she frowned, the red, green a blue spots that were the boys seemed bigger than normal. Blossom then noticed that there were two spots of green, two spots of blue, and two spots of red, Blossom froze at this "no Him wouldn't" she said

The Brick clone turned around and saw the group, "hey sis, are those the people who destroyed you?" the Brick clone asked the Blossom clone "I was waiting for you scumbags to show up!" the Blossom clone called out to them while cracking her wrists. "She still has that nasty habit..." Blossom mumbled "hey, If there are six of us, shouldn't there be six of them?" the Butch clone noted.

"Yeah, I was wandering where the red and green guy were" the Boomer clone said "enough talk!" the Bubbles clone yelled as she shoved her fist into the road and tore out a pipe, "I've waited long enough for my revenge!" she said, the group of clones then charged at the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer.

"Hey, Brick!" Butch called out to him from the roof of the warehouse, "what?" Brick yelled as he walked outside, "there are explosions in the city, I think there's a fight and I wanna watch, are there a pair of binoculars around here?" Butch asked "hang on" Brick said as he stormed back inside.

Brick came up to the roof with two pairs of binoculars, and threw one at Butch, while flying upwards, "this I gotta see" Brick said as he floated about 100 feet in the air before bringing the binoculars up to his eyes, Butch came up to him and did the same.

"See anything?" Butch asked him, "no, oh wait I see something" Brick said "where? Oh, there it is" Butch said "it's the Powerpuff Girls" Brick said in a bored tone "of course" Butch said "and Boomer's with them" Brick said in the same bored tone "of cour- IS THERE TWO OF HIM?!" Butch blurted out "what?" Brick asked "I could of sworn I just saw two Boomers" Butch said "hmm... what the? what are we doing there?!" Brick asked "what are you talking ab- whoa!" Butch exclaimed, they then looked at each other "I've gotta get a closer look at this" Butch said, dropping the binoculars and started flying towards the city with Brick following him.

Townsville

Boomer was on the ground, the three Rowdyruff clones, slowly closed in on him, suddenly a long tree branch shot out of an alley way and tripped all three of them, "who just-?!" the Brick clone started to yell, but stopped after seeing Brick and Butch walk out of the shadows towards them.

"Please tell me you weren't created with that black eye" Brick joked about his clone, "you weren't created with that broken tooth were you?" Butch joked as well, "this coming from cowards!" the Boomer clone yelled at them.

"Yeah right!" Brick yelled back, kicking the clone on the ground as he tried to get up, "you little..." the Boomer clone muttered before he began charging at Boomer. The Boomer clone and the original Boomer started to fight while Brick and Butch started to fight their clones, now it was 6 vs. 6.

The battle raged on for minutes until the entire fight broke up when everybody got mixed up in each other's fights and couldn't tell who was who. The Powerpuff Girls, the Powerpuff Clones, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Rowdyruff Clones all stood in a circle, no one could guess who was on their side, except everyone knew which side Bubbles was on, since she was fat.

"Great... how are we gonna tell who's who? We all look the same!" Brick said "except for that fat sack of crap!" the Bubbles clone said, pointing at Bubbles. One of the Boomers shot a mean look at the Bubbles clone.

"This is confusing..." one of the Buttercups said "I have an idea, whoever's a clone goes that way" the other Buttercup said, pointing right. The only person that moved was the Bubbles clone, but everyone knew she was the Bubbles clone.

"So much for that..." Buttercup said "well, we know who the Buttercup clone is" one of the Blossoms said, attacking the Buttercup who had the idea. "How'd you know?" the Buttercup clone asked "the real Buttercup doesn't make ideas of the top of her head like that" she turned to the real Buttercup and said "sorry" "I'm losing my patience here..." the Bubbles clone said in an annoyed tone.

"SHUT UP!" both Bricks yelled at her "what'd you say?!" the Bubbles clone yelled back, throwing the pipe at them. The pipe had a sharp edge on it, both Bricks moved out of the pipe's way, but now Bubbles was in its way.

One of the Boomers gasped and grabbed the just before it hit her, "are you ok?!" Boomer asked her "well we now know who the real Boomer is", one of the Butch's said, kicking the other Boomer across the street, "yeah, I'm fine", Bubbles said, answering Boomer's question. She looked down at herself and saw that some of her dress was cut, so some of her belly could be seen.

One of the Blossoms sighed at the sight, Bubbles then punched the other Blossom into a building "how'd you know who was the real Blossom?" Buttercup asked her "the real Blossom complains about my weight" Bubbles said in an annoyed tone.

"Ok. Two clones left" Boomer said "don't make the mistake Boomer, I'm the real Brick" one of the Bricks said "Boomer! Listen to me, attack this one! this is the clone!" the other Brick said, Boomer then walked up to the two Bricks. He stared at both for a few seconds, and punched the one on the right across the street, "how'd you know I was the clone?" the Brick clone asked him from across the street.

"The real Brick commands me in the way he just did, plus, he doesn't have that black eye" Boomer said "now... who's the real Butch?" Boomer said, both Butch's were silent, "open your mouths, both of you" Boomer said as he walked up to them. Both Butch's opened their mouths and Boomer punched the one on the left, "the real Butch doesn't have a broken tooth" Boomer said.

"Well that settles that" Blossom said, "no it doesn't!!!" the Bubbles clone yelled "sis, calm down, we'll get them next time" the Boomer clone told her. "NO! I wanna destroy them NOW!!!" she screamed before the Boomer clone punched the Bubbles clone in the head hard enough to knock her out.

The Boomer clone held the Bubbles clone over his shoulder, the Brick clone held the Blossom clone over his shoulder, and the Buttercup clone held the Butch clone over her shoulder. "This isn't the end of it! We aren't the only ones!" the Brick clone yelled at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, before flying off with the other clones.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously:**_ _The Boomer clone held the Bubbles clone over his shoulder, the Brick clone held the Blossom clone over his shoulder, and the Buttercup clone held the Butch clone over her shoulder. "This isn't the end of it! We aren't the only ones!" the Brick clone yelled at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, before flying off with the other clones._

Boomer turned to Bubbles "well, that was some first day of school" Boomer said "seriously, you didn't even get to do anything" Bubbles said "do you three actually get a chance to learn something from school?" Boomer asked "well, it's not like there are monster attacks or crimes happening EVERYDAY" Blossom replied "besides, we're only called from the Mayor when it's apparent the cops can't handle a situation" Buttercup said.

They stopped talking when they saw Brick and Butch; they were staring at Boomer angrily while Boomer stared angrily at them. "So, you two are actually gonna stay in town?" Boomer asked them "until we get rid of our clones" Brick said "and then what?" Boomer asked "then we're leaving for good, I'm sick of this place" Brick replied "we're?" Butch asked him "what was that?" Brick asked Butch, "I'm not leaving, ever" Butch said firmly.

Brick now looked like he was about to kill Butch, "Butch, you are gonna do as I say, GOT IT?!" Brick said as anger began to overwhelm him, "no" Butch said calmly "Butch, as a Rowdyruff Boy you are to do as I say!" Brick demanded "then I'm not a Rowdyruff Boy! I'm sick of taking crap from you!" Butch yelled "see what I mean when I say my brothers aren't nice?" Boomer whispered to Bubbles, "yeah" she whispered back.

"What's gotten into you?! First Boomer, now you! Weren't you the one who said Boomer isn't one of us?!" Brick said "now I'm the one saying I'm not a Rowdyruff Boy!" Butch said "Butch, the Powerpuff Girls are our enemy, AND YOU WANT TO SIDE WITH THEM?!" Brick said as his voice began to rise "what are you gonna do about it?" Butch whispered.

Brick probably would have pulverized Butch if Boomer hadn't stepped in and stopped him, "GET OUT OF MY WAY BOOMER!!!" Brick yelled at him "NO! YOU AREN'T OUR LEADER! YOU NEVER WERE!!! WE'RE NOT GONNA LET YOU TREAT US LIKE DIRT ANYMORE!!!" Boomer yelled at Brick "I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE DIRT ALL I WANT!!!" Brick yelled back.

"You girls might want to leave, this is about to get ugly" Boomer told the Powerpuff Girls "we're not going anywhere..." they said in union, Brick was starting to go red from anger "BOOMER! I'M GONNA COUNT TO FI-!" but Boomer cut him off before he could finish saying 'five' "I'M GONNA COUNT TO THREE!!!" Boomer yelled back, three seconds later, Boomer dropped Brick like a wet towel.

Grabbing him and picking him up by the collar of his shirt, Boomer told Brick, "listen to me for once Brick, you aren't as powerful as you think, now, you can do as I say and stop being what you call 'a Rowdyruff Boy' for once, or you can rot in your stupid warehouse until you decay into the puppy dog's tail you're made of!" Brick was silent for a few seconds, "fine..." he finally said.

"But what can we do now? We don't have a home or job or anything" Brick asked while speaking for both he and Butch, "wait her for a minute" Blossom said and she her sisters and Boomer stuck their heads together.

"All right Boomer I trust you now but your brothers..." Blossom said as she sort of trailed off "you don't wanna let them stay too? Besides we need to ask the professor first" Boomer said "well we don't know Brick and Butch that well except from the times they tried to kill us" Blossom said "I know all that but... well... they are my brothers and you can't choose family" Boomer said.

"Boomer you're welcome to stay with us, but I'm not sure about Butch and I certainly don't trust Brick, the only reason he stopped was since he didn't have much of a choice", they looked up at Butch and Brick. "You know what I don't care! fine The Rowdyruff Boys are over, I rather work solo, then I can do what I want!" he said and flew off.

"Well that takes care of him, but what about Butch?" Buttercup asked "I never said I was gonna side up with you" Butch said casually "I'm just not following Brick anymore and I like this town" "so what are you? enemy or friend?" Blossom asked "neither of them, but I hate those clones so I guess I'll help you with them" he said before he to flew off.

"What are we gonna do now?" Blossom asked "let's go home and get something to eat!" Bubbles said, Blossom looked at the rip of Bubbles dress and the roll of belly flesh. "Bubbles I do really think you should cut back on eating" Blossom said "I won't; besides you could tell if I was the clone or not thanks to this!" Bubbles said and slapped her belly causing it to jiggle.

Boomer pushed softly in Bubbles belly causing Bubbles to giggle "your belly is so soft, it feels nice" he said, Blossom just sighed and flew back home and was soon joined by her sisters and Boomer.

With Brick

Brick flew to a camping ground, there weren't many campers left and most caravans were empty, it wasn't hard to break in too a caravan even without super powers, Brick broke open the door on one of the largest caravans in the camping grounds and looked inside. On one side of the caravan there was a kitchen and a small table with three chairs and on the other side there was a small room that had a bed in it and beyond that there was a bathroom.

"Not bad, a lot better than in the park, I guess I can get used to living here, I think most people come here in the summer so I have plenty of time, and if I do get trouble I'll just beat some people off, the Rowdyruff Boys are history but that doesn't mean I wanna be a nice guy or that I'm gonna team up with those Powerpuff's or my brothers, but maybe I'll help them to defeat those clones, besides all six against one I would lose, but I have my own reasons to hate them" Brick said as he closed the door and lay down on the bed

With Butch

Butch had flown to the harbour and saw some people work lifting heavy boxes "hey mister?" he said "what do you want kid?" the man asked, "if I help you do you have a place for me to stay and maybe some food?" Butch replied "do you think you can lift these boxes?" The man asked with a grin.

Butch took a box in each hand and looked back at the man and ran faster than all the others to the storage room put them on the right place and raced back. "Well pretty impressive, you know what I could use some help in the past days so if you keep helping I guess you could stay at my home for a few days, I'm sure my wife wouldn't mind" the man said 'well then I can stay with him until I find a better place' Butch thought.

Utonium house

Blossom was reading, well she tried, she couldn't keep her attention to the story and kept looking at Boomer and Bubbles, Boomer was feeding Bubbles cookies and Bubbles seemed to be liking it. Angry, she tried to focus on her book again.

The next day

It was very early in the morning, Bubbles woke up feeling a breeze brush across her face, one of the windows was open. Curious, she flew out the window with just her pajama dress on, she found Boomer sitting on the roof of the house.

"Boomer, what are you doing?" she whispered loudly, Boomer didn't turn his head around

"Thinking..." he said "about what?" she asked "Brick and Butch, but mostly Brick, he has far too much pride, and I swear it's gonna destroy him, he cares about no one else but himself and.... it's not like if he was a friend or something, he is my own brother, and with the clones coming back both Brick and Butch just give up and walk away... my brothers give up and walk away... it's like, we all have to stick together in order to stop this big train that's heading straight towards us, ready to crush anything in its way, and without Brick and Butch that basically makes it impossible to stop Him because now it's 4 vs. 6....." Boomer explained.

Bubbles was silent, but you could read sorrow all over her, no words could have described how true everything that Boomer had just said was. "I've have to get them" Boomer said "huh?" Bubbles said confused, "I have to bring Brick and Butch back, Butch will be easy to persuade, but Brick is a completely different story, but of course, I have no clue where they are" Boomer said slightly annoyed "I'll help" "no, they're my family, my only family, I have to do it alone" Boomer said and then he flew off, Bubbles looked down, "Boomer..." she muttered.

Meanwhile

"HIM!" a Boomer clone shouted as he rushed to Him "what is it?!" he shouted back "I saw hundreds of gigantic roaches heading our way, with Mojo Jojo riding one of them!" the Boomer clone said "WHAT?! How did he-" Him started, 'Roach Coach!!!' Him thought angrily.

"What's the status with the clone army?" Him asked "It's only 91% complete" the Boomer clone replied "how far away are the roaches?" "just at the edge of the city right now" "WHAT?! Get the other 5 clones! See to it Mojo, or those roaches don't get near this volcano!!!" "at once" the clone said and it came flying out of the volcanic base with the other 5 clones seconds later.

With Mojo

"Let's do this roaches!!! Let's reclaim my observatory!!! And in return, you can inhabit any building you want!!!" Mojo Jojo said, riding high and mighty one the lead roaches, with Roach Coach on his shoulder, every civilian ran away, screaming in terror at the roaches.

With Boomer

Boomer was now flying over the city 'where are you two...?' he thought "WHAT THE-?!" he said as he was now staring down at the hundreds of roaches entering the town "oh no. I gotta hurry up!" he said and he began flying faster

It didn't take long for Boomer to find Butch; floating boxes next to a warehouse aren't common. "Butch!" Boomer said rushing over to him "Boomer? What are you doing here?" Butch asked him, putting a crate down. "The clones are out again, and there are apparently hundreds of roaches attacking the city" Boomer explained "and I take it you and the Powerpuff Girls need my help..." he asked "yes" Boomer replied "ok..." Butch said.

The man who Butch found stopped them, "Butch, where are you going?" the man asked him "Townsville's in trouble, don't start worrying about me unless I don't come back in three hours" Butch said before flying off with Boomer.

"That's a lot of roaches..." Butch said "we don't have much time, we have to get Brick!" Boomer said "what? Why?" Butch asked "we need his help too, plus...he's our brother...we can't just forget about him" Boomer said with Butch nodding in agreement and they continued flying.

"Let's check here...' Boomer said as he eyed a campsite, they both entered a large caravan "Brick! Are you in here?!" Boomer shouted out "Brick!" Butch called out with him. "What are you two doing here?!" Brick yelled at them "Brick, Townsville is in danger, and-" Boomer started "I don't CARE about Townsville!" Brick cut him off "and I don't care about neither one of you either!" Brick said angrily.

"Brick......I know you don't mean that" Boomer said "want me to prove it to you right now?!" Brick threatened "look at this...you're willing to kill your own brothers in cold blood, what kind of a person does that make you?" Boomer asked "I don't care what people think of me! Not while I'm the only one there is for me to care about!" Brick said before Boomer punched him across the face.

"DAMN YOU BRICK!!! CAN'T YOU CARE ABOUT OTHERS FOR ONCE?!" Boomer shouted at Brick, Brick gave Boomer a sharp glance for a brief second and punched him back, "Brick... I hope your pride destroys you, I don't even know what it means to be a Rowdyruff Boy anymore, I don't even know what it means to call you my brother anymore..." Boomer said angrily.

"You never did know what it meant to be a Rowdyruff Boy..." Brick said "Brick...help us end the clones" Boomer asked "do it yourself" "we can't, the town needs both the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys" "get out of here" "no" "I don't want to see your face again, I don't want to see yours again neither, Butch" "you're saying that because you don't want to admit you know that I'm right" Boomer said Brick fell silent...all three of them were silent.

"Ok...You are right..." Brick finally said "I'm sorry..." "so, what's the game plan?" Butch asked  
"the town is being attacked by hundreds of really big roaches, the clones are out too, but are guarding Mojo's observatory" Boomer said "the Powerpuff Girls should be fighting them by now... so let's go help them!" Boomer then stuck his hand out, he nodded to Brick and Butch. Butch put his hand on top of Boomer's, and Brick put his on top of Butch's "Rowdy-Ruff-Boys!" they said in union and with that they began flying towards the city.

The war was beginning...

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

"How many roaches are there?!" Blossom asked as she punching one of them "lots!" Bubbles said as she hit another one "where's Boomer anyway?!" Buttercup yelled after karate chopping one down the middle "he left to get help from Brick and Butch!" Bubbles replied.

Brick then landed on the roach in front of Blossom, Boomer landed on the one in front of Bubbles, and Butch landed on the one in front of Buttercup.  
"Boomer!" Bubbles yelled  
"Brick!" Blossom yelled  
"Butch!" Buttercup yelled  
"Are you alright?" Boomer asked Bubbles "I'm fine, but let's focus on the roaches" she said.

"Grr...." went Him, tapping his foot at the hundreds of capsules in front of him, The precent was currently 96%. "This is taking too long..." Him said as the percent went up to 97%.

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys stood in front of many roaches on their backs, "Is that all of them...?" Brick asked "supposedly..." Blossom said before a huge roach came flying down and landed in front of them. Mojo Jojo then jumped off of it "you always ruin me, all I was trying to do was get my observatory back!" he yelled at them.

"Look, Mojo, do us a favour" Blossom said "what?" he asked "go to the prison and get Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba boys out of jail, we're gonna need all the help we can get to stop Him" "what do I get in return?" Mojo asked her we'll discuss that once we finish this, GO!" she yelled "alright" Mojo said as he got on the giant roach and it flew off towards the Townsville jail.

"Oh no" Butch said, the entire group turned around and saw the clones, "you guys..." Boomer said "I told you we'd come back!' the Brick clone said "now, we are gonna destroy you!" the Bubbles clone said, it was obvious he sadism was growing and if we don't, the other hundreds of clones will!" the Boomer clone said.

"What.......?" the Powerpuff Girls said "that's right, even if we were destroyed Him made many, many others, they should be complete and ready to fight in a few minutes" the Blossom clone said "no..." Bubbles said "yes..." the Bubbles clone said.

"NO!" Mojo Jojo said, jumping off the roach with the Gang-Green Gang, Amoeba boys, and Fuzzy Lumpkins jumping off their roaches and landed right behind him. "Oh...I can't believe I'm saying this but, thanks Mojo Jojo" Buttercup said "don't mention it, I just want Him out of my observatory!" Mojo said "have fun" Brick said, flying off with his brothers, and the Powerpuff Girls, to Mojo's observatory.

The group entered the volcanic base "HIM! WHERE ARE YOU?!" they all shouted, Him ran out of a door on the right, "ah good, you're here just in time to be destroyed!" Him said. They couldn't believe their eyes, hundreds of Powerpuff Clones and Rowdyruff Clones poured out of that same door.

"There's no way..." Butch said "we're doomed..." Bubbles said "Townsville is doomed..." Blossom said "I have an idea...but it might not work" Boomer said "what?" the rest of the group said, turning towards him. "What if we can make this volcano erupt?" he asked them "that's a good idea actually" Brick said "but how?" Buttercup asked "I don't know" Boomer said before the hundreds of clones came flying towards them.

"There's no time! We gotta do something! Fight them off! When you feel a large vibration, get out of here!!!" Boomer said he dove down and broke through the floor "Boomer!" Bubbles shouted he knows what he's doing!" Brick said

Boomer stared down at the lava, "this is for you, Bubbles" he said, his eyes glowed red and he shot bright red lasers out of his eyes into the lava, already the lava began to boil. "This is ridiculous!" Butch said, getting mauled by the clones next to him, "stay together!" Brick yelled "do you feel that?" Blossom said.

They felt a huge vibration, every clone stopped and wondered what was going on, "what's happening?" Him wondered "that's our cue!!!" Bubbles said and they rushed out of the observatory just before the lava shot out of the volcano. Because of Mojo's and Boomer's tampering with the lava, the lava was now hotter than the sun, so all the clones were burnt to ashes.

They landed in the grass field that was around the volcano, "it's done...the clones are finally over!" Brick said, they all started cheering, but Bubbles ended it, "where's Boomer?" she asked,  
they all turned to the volcano to see Cracks ran up it until eventually the volcano collapsed in on itself. Bubbles gasped "NOOOO!!!!" they stood there for minutes, waiting for Boomer to come up, but he never did, Bubbles was now crying like a water fountain.

Every citizen of Townsville had the saddest looks on their faces that they ever had "Boomer..." Blossom said sad in a sad tone "I can't believe it..." Brick said, Bubbles tried to speak, "I *sob* can't be-*sob*-lieve he's d-d-*sob* dead!" she said before a hand shot out of the ground.

It was black with dirt and severely burnt, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Butch, and every citizen of Townsville stared at the hand as it dug the ground up around it. A body then came out, no one could recognise it until they saw the blue eyes, it was Boomer.

He was completely black from second and third degree burns, his hair was almost completely singed off, and his clothes look like someone shoved them in a fire, but he was alright. "BOOMER!!!" Bubbles said, running towards him she hugged him the second she was close enough, "hey, not so hard, that hurts" he said.

Everyone in Townsville erupted in cheers and Bubbles kissed him on the cheek, "I'm so happy you're ok!" she said Boomer felt a warm feeling inside him, "I'm so happy you're happy..." he said with a smile, Boomer was then taken to the nearest hospital minutes later.

At the Hospital

"Will he be alright?" Bubbles asked a doctor "oh definitely, he just needs to recover from his burns, which shouldn't take too long" the doctor said "but we'll try to eliminate the burns as soon as possible" "thank you" Bubbles said with a big smile

About two weeks later...

"Alright, you're good to go" a doctor told Boomer, who now looked as good as new "finally" he said as he began stretching his entire body, making crack noises left and right "boy, I've gotten stiff" he said as he did a few more stretches before he flew back home.

Utonium house

"Who's at the door?" Buttercup asked aloud after hearing someone knock on the front door, "I'll check" Blossom said, she came back a few seconds later, "he's back" she said to Bubbles "you mean-?" Bubbles started, Blossom nodded, Bubbles immediately rushed out of the room to the door.

Bubbles swung the door open with an excited look on her face, "hi" Boomer said "BOOMER!" Bubbles squealed, hugging him. "Please, not so hard" Boomer begged "your burns still hurt?" she asked "no, I mean you're literally crushing me!" he strained out "sorry" Bubbles said as she loosened her bear hug, "please, come in" she said.

"So, what did I miss?" Boomer said "quite a lot" Blossom said "well, I wanna hear" Boomer said "well for one, Mojo doesn't have his volcano anymore -thanks to you- so he decided to do the other thing he is good at, which is being a chef" Bubbles said "what about the Gangreen Gang?" Boomer asked.

"Ace got into racing, Big Billy started wrestling, Snake became a snake trainer, and Little Arturo helps Ace in tuning up his car" Buttercup said "aren't there five members?" Boomer asked "trust me, you don't want to know what Grubber started doing" Buttercup said with a grossed out look on her face.

"What about the Amoeba boys?" Boomer asked "they started a Casino" Blossom said "and Fuzzy Lumpkins?" "what he always does, no one bothers him, he bothers no one" Bubbles said "oh yeah, what happened to Roach Coach?" "he disappeared" Blossom said "not surprising..." Boomer commented, they then went all silent for no apparent reason.

"Do you think Him is gone forever this time?" Boomer asked the trio "there's no way, Him wouldn't be destroyed by a bunch of lava, but what we hope is, he finally learned that he will never succeed, despite the fact he almost did" Bubbles said

"I hope so too" Boomer said, then he remembered something "hang on, where are Brick and Butch?" he asked "we're partners with them now" Blossom said "seriously, Brick let the thing he feared most happen? Do they even have a place to stay?" he asked "we worked it out with the professor, and they stay in your room" Buttercup said "where are they now?" he asked "taking their usual stroll through the town, you can go join them if you want" Bubbles said, Boomer nodded and then flew out the door.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Townsville

Boomer was now flying over the city 'there they are' he thought as he dove towards Brick and Butch, "Boomer, where've you been?" Butch asked him as he landed in front of them "in the hospital" Boomer blandly said "yeah, cool, so when are you gonna tell us you're not Boomer?" Brick asked him with his arms crossed.

"What?" Butch asked aloud "what do you mean? Don't you know your own brother?" Boomer asked, confused "Bubbles kissed you and what happens when we are kissed?" Brick asked Boomer "now.......tha............" Boomer started "exactly, you're a clone, I know because we have that weakness, and apparently Him made you stupid clones without that weakness" Brick pointed out.

"But Brick, I'm not a clone" Boomer protested "really? Because you shouldn't even exist anymore if you aren't" Brick said "Brick, our weakness is the opposite of what we like, maybe Boomer wasn't destroyed by Bubbles kiss because he likes her" Butch noted "besides, we kissed clones, so saying Boomer shouldn't be alive anymore because he got kissed is impossible to say without saying we shouldn't be alive because we kissed clones" Butch finished.

"Hmm...I'm still not convinced" Brick said "Brick...you can even ask the Powerpuff Girls..." Boomer told him "fine, come with us" Brick said, grabbing Boomer's arm before flying off, Butch followed after them.

Utonium house

*knock* *knock* *knock*  
"Door" Buttercup said "I'll go see who it is" Bubbles said, leaving the room, her belly jiggling with each step. When she opened the door she saw Brick holding Boomer by the collar of his shirt, he then threw Boomer at her.

Bubbles caught Boomer, "what was that for?!" Bubbles yelled at him, "What's going on?" Blossom asked as she stormed downstairs with Buttercup following her. "Boomer has something he'd like to tell you" Brick said, pointing at Boomer, "Brick, you have no proof" Butch said "for the last time, I am not a clone!" Boomer said.

"Wait a minute, hold up, what's happening here?" Bubbles asked "Him created the clones without our weakness; you kissed that thing at it still lives" Brick said "wait a minute......What are you saying?" Bubbles asked "I'm saying you might be holding a clone" Brick said "no, I know Boomer, no clone would act like him" Bubbles said "look Brick that isn't a clone" Butch said "are you so sure about that?" Brick asked "absolutely" Butch said.

"Is he really...?" Blossom wondered "no, there's no way...is there?" Buttercup said "Brick, I am not a clone!" Boomer yelled at him, "really? Let's find out! Blossom! Kiss me right here on the cheek, if I die, that means that this Boomer is a clone" Brick said "Brick! Don't do it!" Butch said "no! It's about time I repay my debt to them for the cruel things we did anyway! That's right Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup; I'm sacrificing myself for your sake!" Brick said "Brick, you don't have to do this" Boomer said "you sure you want me to do this?" Blossom asked "yes, just do it" Brick said, turning his head "positive?" Blossom asked "yes for god sake yes" Brick said annoyed "fine..." Blossom said, she then walked up to Brick and kissed him on the cheek.

Nothing happened.

"Nothing, what's this? I should have been reduced to pieces about now" Brick said confused "does this mean we have lost our only weakness?" Butch asked "I now just wanna know why they can kiss us and we don't get destroyed!" Brick yelled.

Blossom was also thinking. Counting up all things that happened since Mojo made them. Then they were destroyed Him repaired them, then her eyes went wide and she slapped her face "now I remember Him gave you those cootie shots that made our kisses make you stronger instead of blowing you up" Blossom said the boys just gave her a weird look "what are you talking about" Brick asked with his brothers thinking the same thing.

"Don't you remember our kisses made you into giants" Bubbles said the boys just shook their heads "so when Him revived us he took away our only weakness" Brick said "see! I told you I wasn't a clone! Now you're convinced?" Boomer said "well then... sorry I guess, Blossom just because you can kiss me now doesn't mean you have too!" Brick said snappish "you wish!" Blossom said back just as snappish, Brick then ran out of the house and flew off.

"Where is he going?" Blossom asked "well he was made to destroy you; he didn't do it since he thought you could destroy him, now he knows that he didn't have anything to fear while he teamed up with you, I think he's a little tied up in his mind and he needs some time alone too think" Boomer answered.

"Could it be he becomes evil again?" Blossom asked "you never know with Brick, but I think he just needs some time alone, even if he becomes evil again there is nothing now we can do about it" Boomer said "yeah well, nothing we can't do" Bubbles said, then her stomach started to growl "I'm hungry" she said as she rubbed her belly.

The last week really showed on Bubbles body, while Boomer was in the hospital she ate to feel less worried and she gained a lot of pounds, her stomach had also stretched a lot. Blossom hated it that her sister was slowly eating herself into a fat pig, she didn't know how to force her sister too lose weight. Being mean and calling her names wasn't her style, that's something Buttercup would have done. She already tried to talk with Bubbles and it got obvious she didn't want to lose weight.

Blossom got an annoyed look on her face "Bubbles come on now, you just ate, you don't want too..." but Bubbles cut her off "Blossom stop telling me what to do! When there's another evil monster attacking then you can tell me how to attack! But until then stop telling me what to do!" she said angrily and began heading towards the kitchen.

Blossom looked worried while her sister walked to the kitchen; she flew on the couch and sat on it, not knowing what to do with Bubbles new weight, Boomer then put a hand on her shoulder. "Just leave her; there is nothing wrong with gaining a few pounds" he said, Blossom wanted to tell him that it was getting more than a few pounds but knew it wouldn't make any difference.

Meanwhile

Brick was on top of the water tower... 'so...we didn't have to hold back? We didn't have to keep our distance from the girls in our fights? We didn't have to fear them being able to destroy us in a second?!' Brick thought 'why didn't Him tell us that in the first place?!' he then shook his fist before he let out a sigh. 'Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore, we're partners now' he thought with a small smile, Brick then felt like he wasn't alone, he felt like someone was watching him.

"Alright, come out, who are you?" Brick said out loud, before a red cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. "Weren't you destroyed by all that lava?" Brick asked the smoke Him's then head shot out of the smoke, "NO! What makes you think I could be destroyed that easily?! Don't you know who I am?!" Him said in his feminine voice.

"Anyway, what do you want?" Brick asked "I noticed you forgot that I gave you those cootie shots, it's my fault, when I was making you bigger again I must have erased part of your memory as well, oh well, now that you finally realised you have no weakness against the Powerpuff Girls, this is your chance, destroy them" Him said "do I look like I care? We're partners now, if you haven't noticed" Brick said smartalically "WHAT?!" Him said in shock "you heard me" Brick said before he flew off.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe that those boys teamed up with the girls, I thought I raised them bad but it seems like I failed, but that doesn't mean I can't use them" he said and he began following Brick, without being noticed of course, to the Powerpuff Girls house. Brick landed in front of the door and looked angry around before walking inside.

"So it looks like he really did team up with them, I can't believe it, let's see how it goes inside" some smoke appeared around Him and completely engulfed him, when the smoke was cleared Him now looked like a roach. He crawled under the door and was careful enough to stay hidden in the shadows.

From a dark corner he could see the girls and boys sitting in the room, Bubbles and Boomer were on the couch and Bubbles was of course eating, Buttercup and Butch were competing in a video game and Blossom was reading but sometimes she looked at Bubbles and didn't seem to happy.

"Hmmm, that little Bubbles sure has gained a lot, I wonder why, maybe I can also use that, she is so easy to manipulate, I've did that before, like to make Blossom and Buttercup fight or too draw creepy monsters that came to life" Him said, then Brick came in.

"Hi Brick, Calmed down?" Boomer asked "by the way Brick, I kissed with Buttercup and look I'm still here too!" Butch said, "I saw Him!" Brick said angry "what? So he wasn't destroyed by that lava?" Butch asked confused. "I never believed he was destroyed!" Blossom said "what is he going to do? Start a fitness club?" Boomer asked "Him wanted me to destroy the girls, of course I won't do it, but I'm sure Him is making plans for something evil" "oh dear Brick, you have no idea how right you are" Him said evilly.

"He never learns, well we also hardly beat Him, I mean sure we won but he always stays out the fight himself, he used Bubbles to let us fight, or when he took everyone's love and turned it into hate, we needed to beat up our friends but he stayed out of the fight, and then he used Bubbles too draw monsters too destroy the playground" Buttercup reminded the others.

"Yeah! Him repaired us too defeat you" Boomer added "we need to be careful, Him is smart, evil and mean but smart" Blossom said, "hey everyone look! It's Ace!" Buttercup said. She and Butch just stopped their game and looked at a race game, Ace was one of the drivers in the race "you're right and look at that small guy it's Arturo" Bubbles yelled "he and Ace are pretty good friends, no wonder he stayed with Ace, he was also the smartest of the gang after Ace" Blossom said.

Him crawled up the wall and onto the ceiling and then scuttled into the kitchen where the professor was, "well I was a bit worried about taking the boys in but it all turned out right, they get along pretty well with each other and I think Boomer and Bubbles are already in love" the professor said to himself. Him looked at the food the professor made and looked then at the boys and girls in the other room, he looked interestingly at Bubbles belly, then a very evil smile almost split his face in two, "now I have a plan" he said evilly.

'Come on, come on, move already' Him said, frustrated that the professor wouldn't move away from the food, eventually he walked away. 'There!' Him thought and he scurried towards the food, 'the plate with the most food must be Bubbles'' he thought, just then the professor called everyone in for dinner.

'Dang it!' Him thought, he had already put something in Bubbles' food, so he began to crawl away but unfortunately Bubbles saw him next to her food, "EWW!" Bubbles shrieked as she smacked Him-roach away. "What happened?" Boomer asked her "there was a cockroach on my food!" Bubbles said "roach problems again?" the professor said "don't worry, I'll get you new food" he said 'darn...I'll try again some other time' Him thought, scurrying out the window.

The professor handed Bubbles a new plate of food, she then sat down and ate with everyone else, everyone ate in complete silence for some reason. Boomer then decided to break the silence, "this just hit me and I might as well say it while it's still in my mind, did Brick and Butch go to school while I was in the hospital?" Boomer asked "yes" Buttercup said, sounding annoyed.

"Don't remind me" Brick said "you two hated it, didn't you" Boomer said "I never really cared" Butch said blandly "I hate it" Brick said, just as blandly "why?" Boomer asked him "Ms. Keane wouldn't allow him to wear his hat" Bubbles said with her mouth full "that's it?" Boomer asked her "school actually isn't that bad. I just hate it because I can't wear my hat" Brick said "did you do something about it?" Boomer asked him "No" Brick replied blankly.

"Did you get in trouble at all?" Boomer asked "first day, he got in trouble with Mitch Mitchelson" Blossom said "Isn't he that loudmouth who thinks he's bad to the bone?" Boomer asked "yep" Blossom said "did Butch get in trouble?" Boomer asked thinking that Butch got in more trouble than anyone.

"You'd be surprised. His attitude is perfect, he shuts up when he has to, listens when Ms. Keane talks, does his work immediately after getting it, and does his homework immediately after getting here" Buttercup said "wha-? No. You're joking, are you?" Boomer asked in disbelief. "No. You'll look at Butch in school and think 'this is Butch?!'" Bubbles said, getting up and out of her chair, bringing her empty plate with her.

'Done already?' Blossom thought, watching her fly towards the counter where more food was 'And going for seconds?! This has to stop' "I wouldn't doubt you, but I know Butch. There's no way he'd act that great in school" Boomer said to Bubbles "we have school tomorrow. Take it from me, we didn't believe it at first either" Bubbles said, flying back to the table.

The next day

"Finally I'm going to school for the first time in my life. I'm a bit excited" Boomer said. "It's not all that special" Brick said with a huff. The six kids walked to kindergarten and Boomer still didn't know what was going to happen. In the last weeks his whole world was turned upside down. "You know I still think it's kind of racist. You know girls can wear a bow like Blossom or other stuff in their hair so why can't I wear a hat?" Brick asked.

"Well we use those things too get or hair in model. Else our hair would be standing in every direction. It doesn't mind with your hat" Blossom stated "I still think it's kind of racist" Brick said "Miss Keane isn't a racist. She's a nice teacher who treats every kid the same. No boy or girl can keep on his hat" Blossom said, the five kids walked inside. Brick was still standing outside. "But this hat just makes me... me" he sighed and took off his hat and followed the others inside.

"So what do we do first?" Boomer asked "well since you are the new kid in school I guess Miss Keane will ask you stand up in front of the class and tell them something about yourself" Butch said. The next moment Miss Keane walked in. She smiled friendly at Brick when she saw he wasn't wearing his hat. Brick didn't smile back.

"Good morning kids" Miss Keane said friendly. "Good morning Miss Keane" all the kids said in union. "Today we have a new student. Say hello too Boomer. Can you come here please?" she asked Boomer walked in front of the class and said: "Hello. I'm Boomer. I'm the brother off Brick and Butch and I like wrestling, reading, playing computer games and cartoons, it's very nice to meet you all" Boomer then walked back to his seat and smiled friendly. All other kids friendly smiled back.

'The kids are nice here' Boomer thought, 'I thought they'd shun me because I'm a Rowdyruff Boy. But then again, we did prove we were gonna protect the city alongside the Powerpuff Girls so...' Boomer ended his train of thought when he saw Ms. Keane write on the board. She taught basic stuff: simple addition, subtraction, stuff like that, which Boomer caught on to pretty quickly. Ms. Keane then ended the lesson with recess.

All the kids played around (what else would you have expected?) and some kids let Boomer play with them. Bubbles saw Boomer playing with the other kids and smiled. "That was quick" she said, swinging on a swing.

"I never thought he'd end up being everyone's friend that fast" Blossom said, swinging on another "to be honest, I thought they'd be afraid of him, like the kids were with us" Brick said, standing on one of the swing poles. "It's all a matter of trust. We've shown we have no intention of being bad, so I guess they thought Boomer shouldn't be any different" Butch said, leaning the pole Brick was standing on.

"I guess" Brick said "he sure looks like he's having a lot of fun" Bubbles said "I'm not gonna lie, he changed a lot" Butch said "so have you" Brick told him "and you too" Blossom told Brick "yeah..." Brick said, "It just hit me, where's Buttercup?" "You know...Where IS she? I didn't even notice she wasn't here" Bubbles said "I can't find her" Blossom said looking around, "let's look for her" Blossom finished and they all began searching for Buttercup.

"Buttercup! Where are you?" Bubbles asked while she walked along the play ground. Suddenly she heard someone whispering in the bushes. She levitated a bit so she could look behind the bushes. There was her sister. Curled up into a little ball. "Hey Buttercup! What are you doing?" Bubbles asked, Buttercup then pulled her sister behind the bushes and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Shoosh. Do you want the whole playground to know I'm here?" Buttercup said "why not? What are you doing here anyway?" Bubbles asked "nothing important" Buttercup replied.

The next moment she curled up again with her hands on her stomach, shivering. You could clearly see she was in pain. "What's wrong with you, you look pretty bad. Are you in a lot of pain?" Bubbles asked "I... don't... have... pain! Auw! It's... nothing" Buttercup struggled out

"Now you're lying, something is wrong with you and you know it.... or is my sister too tough to admit she's in pain?" Bubbles accused "Oh... shut up! Auw! All right. Ah! Fine. I feel terrible. Auw! But come on I'm... Ah! Not the weak girl" Buttercup said, as soon as she finished she opened her mouth and threw up."Gross. This is enough. I'm going to get Blossom and Miss Keane" Bubbles said "yeah do that, Auw!" Buttercup said as she almost threw up again.

In a minute Miss Keane and Blossom where there and of course the boys also. Buttercup looked really bad. Except from the throwing up and the pain. She was kind of pale with her black hair her skin it looked even paler. She was sweating and shivering. Her hair was wet from all her sweat and hanging around her face.

"Oh my. This is really bad. She is very sick. She needs to go home. I will call the professor and he can take her home" "you don't have to do that Miss Keane. I think it's faster if we take her home" Blossom said. Blossom and Bubbles both took a arm of Buttercup and flew as fast as they could home. They flew right in too the professor.

"Oh girls. You're home early. Or it took very long too read this book" the professor said "It's Buttercup professor. She's not feeling well" Blossom said "well I can see that. I'll look at what's wrong with her but in the meantime you two better go back to school. All right" the professor said "all right professor. Oh and be careful she..." before Blossom could finish "BWEAARGH!" "Throws up. But you already noticed that I see" Blossom said the two girls flew back to school just in time. The recess had just ended. The professor looked at one of the girls he saw like his daughter. She still looked very bad. "Let's see if I can find out what's wrong with you" the professor said.

Blossom and Bubbles flew back to Pokey-Oaks Kindergarten. It looked like recess already ended. The rest of the day in school was a review and a worksheet (lunch comes right before recess if you must know). "Ok, that's it for today. See you tomorrow" Ms. Keane said, prompting the students that school is over for today.

"So Boomer, how do you like school so far?" Brick asked Boomer "It's actually pretty cool. It gives me something to do other than fighting stuff, that, and it's cool learning things I never heard of before" Boomer said "I'm glad you think of it that way, Boomer" Bubbles said, the boys, Blossom, and Bubbles stopped flying when they got in front of their house.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Professor, we're home", Blossom called out, "how's Buttercup doing?" "better than before" the professor said, in the living room. Buttercup was sleeping. She did seem less pale than before, but she still didn't look so good. "what happened to her?" Boomer asked "we didn't tell you?" Blossom asked him "you told US" Butch said "oh yeah. Anyway, she's sick" Blossom said "that would explain why I never saw her at recess" Boomer said "any idea why she's sick?" Bubbles asked the Professor.

"She thinks she ate something bad last night, which I find weird, because you can't get so sick that you turn pale overnight from eating something bad. Plus, none of you look like you're sick" the Professor pointed out. Everyone thought about what could have been wrong with the food they ate last night until Bubbles spoke up, "That roach. It could have been on her food too" she said.

"That would make sense. Roaches do carry diseases" the Professor said "but there's something else..." Blossom said "what?" everyone asked her "am I the only one who saw that roach hit the wall?" Blossom asked everyone  
"I saw it" the Professor said  
"I hit it" Bubbles said  
"I saw it too" Brick said  
"So did I" Boomer said  
"And me" Butch said  
"This could just be me, but did that roach look kind of big?" Blossom asked "now that you mention it..." Brick said "yeah, I never thought it was a problem but did it seem kinda red?" Bubbles said "as a matter of fact, it did" Butch said "I never heard of a red roach" Brick said "red, red, who do we know that's red?" Boomer wondered, everyone thought really hard.

Bubbles then looked like a jolt ran up her spine. "... Him?" she said "I would assume so. He always did do strange things that had nothing to do with defeating us" Blossom said "like that stupid little riddle thing" Bubbles said "or that time he haunted our dreams" Blossom said "so it was Him?" Boomer asked "I guess" Bubbles said.

"There aren't many other villains left in town. Except for Sedusa and Roach Coach" Brick said "of course you also have our lovely class member princess" Blossom said sarcastic. "Professor will she be all right?" Bubbles asked worried. "I think so Bubbles. She is a strong girl. I think she will be fine. The only thing she needs now is some good sleep." The professor replied, none of them saw the red roach who looked from under some wood in the fire place.

"Well... it seems like they discovered me. Too bad that it was too late. Just being a roach now isn't save anymore. Hmmm. But they will be very careful with any animal that's red so I might as well stay a roach. Now I just need to think of a plan. At least Buttercup is KO for some time so I have too act fast. Let's see. Bubbles gained a lot of weight. I just know I must be able to do something with that. But what?" Him-roach said as the professor took Buttercup up too her room while the others sat in the living room.

Bubbles was now eating a bag of chips. Blossom couldn't stand it anymore and snatched away her chips. "Hey! Give those back!" Bubbles exclaimed "no way Bubbles. I'm sick of you eating yourself closer to immobility every day and that you can only think about food all day long. It has to stop!" Blossom said.

"Now Blossom you just give me a good idea. If Bubbles really only thinks about food then she will not be able to fight against me and without Buttercup it's only you... But of course you always have those three new members. I can't believe I was so wrong about them. But they are friends now with the Powerpuff Girls. Well of course their colours match. Wait... If I give Butch the same disease he and Buttercup will be both sick at home. Since Bubbles likes food already I only need to give her something that makes her hunger grow. That shouldn't be too hard and it looks like Boomer would follow her everywhere so he comes with her. Then I can first destroy the leaders, then Bubbles and Boomer and finally the two fighter's who by then are both sick at home, it's brilliant!" Him said evilly.

"Just give me my chips back now or I... I..." Bubbles couldn't think of anything "Whaaaaaaaaat?" Blossom asked on a teasing tone, "or I'll toast you with my laser vision!" Bubbles said with a dangerous tone while her eyes started to glow red.

Blossom threw the bag of chips back and Bubbles snatched them back. Blossom took a step back, a bit scared about how angry her sister suddenly reacted. She knew Bubbles wouldn't agree with it but not like this. Especially not the nice sweet Bubbles.

Him saw it and enjoyed it. Those fights between the two sisters would make all things even easier for him. "Now the first thing need to do was make sure Butch would get the same disease thanks to the food and be sure to let Bubbles get a big hunger so she will only think about food"  
Him crawled out of his hideout careful enough to stay hidden in the shadows until he reached the kitchen. But the professor would probably keep an eye on the food. Then he saw the cups of the kids, 'so cute' the thought, the cups each had the name of one of the girls, he also saw a red cup, a green cup and a blue cup that had no names on them, the cups were already filled with milk.

"This is almost too easy" Him said, slowly he put the disease in Butches cup and the hunger grow in Bubbles' cup and crawled away as fast as he could. "Now the only thing I need to do is wait until it's dinner time" Him said with an evil smirk, he looked for a safe spot deep in the shadows so hardly anyone would see him. Then he waited.

Everyone (except for the Professor, who was making dinner, and Buttercup, who was sleeping in her room) was in the living room, trying to pass the time.

Bubbles was eating chips.  
Boomer was sitting beside Bubbles, bouncing a blue hacky-sack around.  
Butch was playing one of Buttercup's video games.  
Blossom was reading.  
Brick was just sitting on the floor.

'This is your chance' Brick remembered Him telling him, 'after all this time, we can finally defeat them', Brick thought to himself, 'We should take this chance while we still have it...but...grr I'm confused! We've wanted nothing more than to destroy the girls, and we end up teaming up with them, and now we know they can't beat us, so that means we can finally destroy them, but why aren't we taking the chance?!' he thought. He looked over to Butch and said "hey Butch, pass me a controller would ya? I need something to do" Brick said, Butch tossed Brick a controller and they began playing.

Blossom looked over at Bubbles eating her bag of chips. 'This really is getting out of hand', she thought. Boomer continued to bounce his hacky-sack around (he found it at recess the other day. No one else said it was theirs so it more or less became his), but eventually, he accidentally knocked it towards the TV that Brick and Butch were playing on. Luckily, it didn't screw up the TV, but the hacky-sack fell behind it.

"Oh, come on" Boomer said, getting up and walking to the TV. He got beside it and dug through the wires to get his hacky-sack. "Oh god, Boomer, you digging back there better not mess us up" Brick warned him "sorry if it does" Boomer said smartalically.

It took Boomer a while but he eventually found his hacky-sack. "There it is- what is this?" Boomer said as he grabbed his hacky-sack. He reached beside it and grabbed something that felt like it would be easy to crush. He felt it shaking wildly so he knew whatever he grabbed was alive.

"What is this thing?" Boomer said, pulling it out of the jungle of wires. To his and everyone's surprise, it was a big, red, roach. "Darn it!" the roach said, with Him's voice "Him!" Blossom exclaimed, putting her book on a table, Boomer threw the roach in the middle of the room.

The roach disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then Him appeared in its place. "All right, that's it!" Him yelled, "Enough with this plan!" he said as red smoke began to engulf him. "what was your plan?" Bubbles asked Him.

"Simply to separate you all. I figured I could get Butch as sick as Buttercup, make you so hungry you'd eat yourself immobile, which would basically be getting two birds with one stone sense it doesn't look like Boomer would never leave your side, then I would destroy Blossom and Brick, and take over! Of course, this didn't work, so I'm starting from scratch again. Oh, and by the way, I poisoned Butch and Bubbles' drinks already. But I'm sure you would have replaced them even if I didn't tell you" Him explained before he vanished with the smoke. "Professor!" Butch called out "already ahead of you. I heard everything" the Professor called back from the kitchen

5 minutes later

"Dinner time" the professor called out "should we wake up Buttercup?" Blossom asked as she entered the kitchen. "No better not. She needs her rest. Besides I don't think she's hungry" the professor said.

"There's one thing I don't understand." Butch said playing with his cup. "Why didn't Him continue his plan? You must admit that it was pretty clever. Mean and evil but clever. I'm not sure how many of us are needed to defeat Him." He said with a thoughtful look

"Yeah! That one time we fought with us three against Him he beat us up" Bubbles said, "when was that?" Blossom asked. Not really remembering. "Over fifty years" Bubbles said with a smile. "Yeah but Bubbles, Him then had fifty year to enlarge his powers while were just as weak as fifty years ago. Besides... we made sure it would never happen again" Blossom said

"What are you talking about?" Brick asked them. "Doesn't matter, a freaky future without us" Blossom said, the boys raised their shoulders and continued eating. "Will Buttercup be all right tomorrow?" Blossom asked "I don't think so. I think she will be sick for a few more days" the professor said.

"What did you do with the cups that Him used to poison us?" Butch asked, "I wasn't sure how strong Him's stuff is, so I threw them out" The professor answered, "still I don't get why Him didn't go through with it?" Butch asked "well he possibly thought since I discovered him we would suspect he would have made up a dirty plan" Boomer said "well he did say we would have replaced the cups even if he didn't tell us his plan" Blossom said.

"Well if Him made me and Buttercup sick it would be easy for Him to defeat us, when we aren't able to defend ourselves Him would just have to clap his claws once and..." Butch slid his hand over his throat made a gargle sound and let his head smack on the table.

"Thanks for that idea, I really like to think about that" Blossom said sarcastically, "any time" Butch said with a grin. Boomer rolled his eyes and stopped when he saw Bubbles big belly. For some reason he did like her big belly but he couldn't explain not even to himself why.

"Well Him said he was going to start again from scratch, so I guess it would take some time till Him starts his new plan and while since most villains stopped their criminal actions... I think we can relax" Brick said.

"Fine but we need to stay careful, Him will try to take us by surprise and Him thinks his plans very good through. It was obvious Him still want to defeat us and we haven't seen the last of him." Blossom said

Bubbles finished her first plate and took another. Blossom saw it but decided not to say anything. "I think we can just relax until then" Brick said "and focus on school!" Boomer said "yeah!" Butch yelled. "Fine why not. Now that you can finally go to school you might as well enjoy it" Brick said

"Well I would like to play a battle with those action figures" Butch said with a grin "just like Buttercup, I hope she is all right" Blossom said "I'll check on her in a second, maybe it's better I put her in the guest room until she's better" the professor said. After all the food was gone (Bubbles kept filling her plate until the last scrap of food was gone) they all watched T.V with a bowl of ice cream before they went to bed.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

The next day

Brick's eyes opened at around 7:02 am. He shut is eyes from the immediate sunlight shining towards him. He got out of his bed and looked around. Each of the three boys had 1/3 of what was originally Boomer's bed, and each bed had a coloured comforter that fit the boys' colour. Unlike the girls' bed, the bed was literally cut into thirds and each piece was put in separate sides of the room. He noticed Boomer and Butch were still sleeping. He also didn't hear anything.

'Well it looks like I'm the only one awake' he thought, his train of thought was broken by the thought that never leaves his mind 'this is your chance', he imagined Him's voice saying in his mind, 'shut up, I'm not gonna destroy them', Brick thought in response to the sentence. Brick heard Him's voice echoing through his entire mind with "Destroy them", "You no longer have a weakness against them", "You know you want to", and the dreaded "this is your chance".

'Shut up...' Brick thought, trying to eliminate the thoughts.

The echoes grew louder, driving him crazy

'Shut up!', Brick thought in his mind again.

The echoes grew louder faster.

Brick grabbed his head with both hands.

'AM I GOING INSANE?!' he yelled in his mind.

The alarm clock buzzed at 7:05... The voices stopped.

'Is- Is it over?' Brick asked himself in his mind. Brick put his hands down and took a deep breath. He looked over at the blaring alarm clock. He walked over to hit and placed a fingerless hand on the stop button. "Shut up..." he muttered to the clock as he shut it off.

He noticed his brothers stirring. 'Bout time they're waking up...' he thought, he then heard the girls and the professor talking downstairs, as well as footsteps coming to the room. Blossom then opened the door "Oh, hey, your brothers awake?" she asked him "well it doesn't look like they're about to so I'll wake them up" Brick said "okay" Blossom said, taking off downstairs.

Brick walked over to Boomer's bed and shook his shoulder "wake up", Brick told him, Boomer yawned and sat up, "what time is it?" he asked "7:06" Brick replied, Boomer then stretched and got out of bed. "Butch get up!", Brick yelled at Butch, knowing he was already awake, Butch threw his covers off and got out of bed.

"No need to yell", Butch said "whatever", Brick said, rolling his eyes "what were you doing a few minutes ago?" Butch asked Brick "what do you mean?", Brick asked back. "You looked like you were going crazy" "I don't want to talk about it", Brick quickly said before they all heard "boys! breakfast!", the Professor called from the kitchen.

By the time the boys got downstairs, the girls were already eating "what's for breakfast?" Boomer asked "strudel", Bubbles answered "alright", Boomer replied happily and the boys sat down and started eating.

"I wonder what Him could throw at us next", Brick said "let's not bring that up right now", Blossom said, finishing her strudel "yeah", Buttercup said in a quiet, raspy voice, she still looked sick, but definitely not as much as yesterday. "Will Buttercup be able to come to school?", Butch asked the Professor, trying to change the subject, "give her another day or two and she'll be fine", the Professor answered.

After breakfast

"Alright, be good" the Professor said, waving at the girls and the boys "we will Professor", Blossom said, flying off with Bubbles and the boys. Brick was now flying right next to Blossom, he took a quick glance at her and the last thought he wanted came back. "This is your chance" shot through his mind with Him's voice again 'just shut up!' Brick told the thought in his mind.

School went like normal that day, except for Brick, the whole time he heard the voice in his mind.

During drawing he took a pencil, he looked one moment out of the window and noticed his hand had written: Destroy the Power Puff Girls on his paper, he fast turned the paper over.  
When the kids went painting some red paint came on Bubbles and Blossom. They were laughing but it seemed like if they were bleeding. At that moment he heard the voice louder than ever.  
Even during lunch, when he got a cookie with chocolate chips the chips spelled the words: Destroy the Power Puff Girls.  
Brick looked at his cookie and threw it away. He felt like he was going to lose his mind

When it was recess he ran behind the bushes and fell on his knees, "w...what's happening to me, am I slowly turning insane" he said "who are you talking too?" A voice said. Brick looked over his shoulder and saw Butch "no one, just thinking out loud... and I got this voice in my head!" "which voice? Come on; tell me, after all you stay my brother" Butch said with a smile.

Brick looked at Butch. Maybe it would help him if he would tell someone and Butch was then the best choice, not the girls or Boomer, he liked the girls so much even before they teamed up. "Well remember when I told I saw Him, and he told me the girl's kisses couldn't destroy us?" Brick said "yeah, what about that?" Butch asked, "well... he told me that since we don't have a weakness any more we now could destroy the Power Puff Girls and that sentence keep in my head. I know we teamed up and all but some voice keeps saying it in my head over and over. Today when I was drawing I wrote: 'Destroy the Power Puff Girls' without noticing it, and while painting those red paint... it seemed blood, and the chocolate chips at my cookie spelled: Destroy the Power Puff Girls. I feel like I'm going insane!" Brick finished.

"Right! Right! I understand, you were the only one who saw Him, did he maybe do something too you? You know Him has strange powers and maybe tried to control you, after all we defeated them once before" Butch said "I don't want to destroy them, not after everything they've done for us. But I feel like I'm losing my mind!" Brick said "should we tell the girls?" Butch asked

"Are you nuts. What then? Tell them I'm gonna destroy them because I hear a voice in my mind!" "you won't since there is three of them. Can you fight all three, and we stay brothers.... but if you try to destroy the Powerpuff Girls I will stop you and so will Boomer. Do you really think you can defeat all five of us?" Butch asked "no I don't! But if I hear this voice much longer I don't know if I can stop myself!" Brick said

"Well we can ask the professor of course" Butch suggested "what then? Hello professor. I want to kill your girls because I have a voice in my head" Brick said sarcastically "not like that. But just tell him you hear a voice in your head, maybe he knows what to do about it or has something to stop it" Butch said "well I guess that's fine, now I just need to keep this up until the end of the day" Brick said "don't worry bro, every time I notice you thinking about it I will hit you" Butch said "who knows it might just work" Brick said, the next moment Butch hit him, but not too hard "yeah thanks I needed that" he said.

They never spoke of Brick's problem again...  
Until they got home and told the professor...

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

"So...you're hearing voices inside your head?", the professor asked Brick. "Yes, they're telling me to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. I'm also seeing things spell out 'Destroy the Powerpuff Girls', 'This is your chance', and 'You know you want to', even though they really aren't. I'm seeing things. I'm imagining the girls bleeding. I'm imagining myself killing them in cold blood. It would be so much easier to overcome if I wasn't also haunted by the fact that me and my brothers were created for the sole purpose of destroying them", Brick explained, sounding desperate.

"I'm no psychiatrist" the professor began, "but I think you should seek out what you believe is causing this" he said, Brick already knew, "Him..." he muttered "is that who's causing it?" the professor asked, "I hear his voice saying them all the time..." Brick said flatly. "Then stop Him whenever you get the chance, then these imaginations and thoughts can leave" the professor said "thank you, but I need to think about what I have to do in the meantime", Brick said, leaving the room.

Brick was now walking to the front door "where are you going?" Blossom asked him, Brick was silent for a few seconds. He did not move a muscle. "Just going for a walk", Brick blandly said, opening the door and walking outside. Shortly after Brick left, Boomer asked "what's with him?" everyone was just silent.

'Seek out Him', Brick thought, walking around, aimlessly, 'that is what I must do to eliminate this hell I feel' he was just on an average walk, it was pretty late. He had no particular place to go, he just needed to think of what he must do, and what he needs to do to not let Him get to him.  
He then heard Him laughing.

'Stop', Brick thought to the laughter, 'I'm in no mood' it then began to sound like multiple people were laughing other than Him. 'Oh, so you're bringing friends to haunt my-' Brick began to think. But he stopped. The laughter, it didn't feel like it invaded his mind. It felt real, as if it were standing next to him.

"What's going on?" Brick asked aloud. Him then rose from the ground in front of him, laughing.  
"You!" Brick yelled as he pointed at Him. "So, you think that you can avoid you, your brothers, and the girls imminent destruction by stopping ME?", Him began, "even if you all could defeat me, I'm not alone!"

As if on cue, six beings about as tall as Brick rose from the ground as well, Brick was stunned. He could not believe his big, red eyes. "No..." Brick said starting to panic, "that's impossible! There's no way! We left you with Mojo, The Amoeba Boys, and The Gang-Green Gang for dead! They told us they defeated you and disposed of you!" Brick exclaimed.

"They never completely defeated us" Boomer's voice said.  
"You have to understand, we're good at pretending" Blossom's voice said.  
"If you honestly believe we could be defeated by a monkey, three blobs who can't fight, and five street punks, something is wrong with you", Brick's voice said.  
The six figures then stepped into the light from a street light.  
Brick saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys and the Power Puff Girls. But they had different set of clothing and wild hair.

The other Brick wore a black shirt with a thick red stripe in the middle. He also wore a black hat. His hair was slightly shorter than Brick's.  
The other Boomer wore a marine blue sweater. His hair was much longer than Boomer's.  
The other Butch wore a dark green hoodie. His hair was slightly longer than Butch's.  
The other Blossom wore the same dress as Blossom, but blood red in colour. She also had a black bow. Her hair was the same as Blossom's, but went about as low as her knees, and looked like she hadn't brushed it in months.  
The other Bubbles wore a light blue leather jacket and a light blue skirt. Her hair was about the same as Bubbles'.  
The other Buttercup wore a tank top that was forest green. Her hair went outward more than Buttercup's with unbelievably wild spikes.

Brick was now frozen with fear. Standing in front of him, laughing at him, was Him, the Powerpuff Clones, and the Rowdyruff Clones. The clones had now surrounded Brick. His eyes flew in each direction looking for a way to escape.

The Blossom clone grinned and bowed her head to one side. Knack! Then she stretched her arms and with each arm you heard a: Knack! "that feels so good. Well Brick... what's wrong. Are you scared, angry that we survived again? Come on. It doesn't matter. Now we can do whatever we want" she finished.

"Oh yeah I have some plans, I wanna play with him, Oh please can I?" The Bubbles clone asked while she filed her nails. Brick suddenly got an idea and then his fists began to glow red. "Oh look he's gonna do something, come on Brick, you know you can't defeat us all, you know that!" the Blossom clone said

"I... do!!!" Brick screamed and he hit the ground so hard that a huge cloud of dust flew up so no one could see a thing, when the dust settled Brick was gone. "He... he tricked us, that kid's got a lot guts!" The Brick clone yelled, "well then why are you just standing there? After him!" Him yelled and the clones flew off after him.

Brick was now flying faster than he had ever remembered, but still the clones were slowly catching up to him. He knew that there was only one place were maybe some people would help him, The Powerpuff girls and his brothers. But Buttercup was still sick. He hoped that just five were enough to defeat the six clones, he flew inside and locked the door and went standing in front of it.

"Wow Brick what happened to you? You look like you've seen the devil" Butch said, "well sort off, I'm afraid we have company" Brick said "oh goody! I love company!" Bubbles said happily,  
"I don't think you'll like this company, it's the..." before he could finish the door and himself were blown to the other end of the room.

"Knock, knock! Can we come in?" the Blossom clone said sadistically "what! It can't be, you were toasted!" Blossom exclaimed "yeah you wish, we're back, and we're gonna destroy you" the Bubbles clone said.

"Why do you think you have more chance to win this time?" Butch asked "why wouldn't we, we defeated those weaker puffs the first time" The Buttercup clone said "yeah, yeah, new clothes, same attitude so I also guess same powers!" Boomer said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't you go thinking we can be defeated again with some sissy kisses... guess you would like that wouldn't you?" The Bubbles clone said as she looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"Wait a sec. One, two, three, four, five... aren't we missing someone?" The Buttercup clone asked "yeah we miss that Buttercup girl, the one in that green dress The Bubbles clone said, she then turned to Bubbles "hi Bubbles nice to see you again, still fat I see. Wow now even fatter!" The Bubbles clone said sarcastically.

"If you wanted a fight..." Blossom began "who said we wanted? It would be fun to kick your butt's, but instead of that you could also just give up" The Brick clone said "Blossom, they're not kidding I really think they are stronger than us and were one Powerpuff short" Brick whispered to her.

"I know, this doesn't seem good" Blossom said "we need a plan" Boomer whispered 'this is bad', Brick thought as the clones stormed straight towards him, his brothers, and the girls. The last thing he remembered before everything went black, was the Brick clone smashing his face in.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Brick shot up from his bed, gasping for breath almost immediately, "NO!" he cried out almost an instant afterwards. "Brick, calm down", the professor said "where am I?" Brick asked "look around", the professor said. Brick looked around the room, he gasped when he saw his brothers and the girls, they looked like they just walked out of a warzone. Scars, cuts, and bruises covered their bodies.

"What happened to you?!" Brick asked them in shock, "someone tried to kill us..." Blossom replied "what?" Brick blurted out, "yeah, he apparently couldn't get you, because you were out for so long", Butch said. "Wait, when did I come back?" Brick asked "we sent the professor to find you while we were being attacked. He found you sleeping on the side walk and written on the ground around you was 'Destroy the Powerpuff Girls'" Boomer said.

"WHAT?!", Brick blurted out, he could not believe what he was hearing, "yes, he said he found you shortly after he stopped hearing explosions and *cough* yelling", Buttercup said. Brick was silent.

"But, we have a good idea of who the person was", Blossom said "who?" Brick asked her, "the person who attacked us looked a lot like you" she said in an almost accusing tone "w-what?! I would never-", Brick started but was interrupted "you would have months ago!" Blossom yelled at him. Brick just looked down, Blossom was right.

"But...I didn't do it" Brick said quietly "then who did?" everyone asked him "It was the clones! I saw Him, and he had the clones with him. I ran back here for help and they chased me here" Brick said "Mojo, The Amoeba Boys, and The Gangreen Gang defeated them, and the army was completely toasted" Boomer said.

"But they came! They attacked all of us!" Brick said, "then why aren't you battered and scarred?!" Blossom asked him, Brick couldn't respond, he couldn't remember anything that happened last night. "Wait a sec" Bubbles started, "if we fought him, he should look like he had just came out of a fight too" she said "now that you mention it... if Brick attacked us, but was found sleeping... but he was surrounded by 'Destroy the Powerpuff Girls'... this doesn't make sense", Blossom said, trying to make sense out of what Bubbles mentioned.

"So I guess I never came back myself. I guess I just fell asleep on the concrete...but...I remember seeing Him, I remember a clone of myself attacking me..." Brick said, trying to piece together memories with what he was told.

"Could it be that he has a second personality?" Boomer suggested, "what?" Brick asked "while I was bored I read some books of the professor. One was called: The three faces of Eve (does really exist). It was kind of interesting. So I looked it up in some other books and it really does exist" Boomer said

"What does really exist?" Brick asked "sometimes when people have inner conflicts the person can get two personalities. He becomes two people in one body. Sometimes one personality uses the body and later another. The two don't know that they are two persons in the same body. It could be that Brick has some inner conflicts about first trying to destroy you and now helping you. So he has one personality that helps you and one that tries to destroy you" Boomer explained.

"That sounds a little bit too much like fiction too me" Butch said "I still... I would swear I saw Him and some clones" Brick said "that guy did look just like you" Blossom said, Bubbles slid of the couch and landed on her now pillow like behind making her giggle, she then said in a serious tone "but suppose one of the clones survived, it could be possible".

"Bubbles! Boomer toasted..." Blossom started, but Bubbles interrupted "right and he came out so why not a clone. They were even stronger than us so maybe just one, just one escaped" she said "she's could right Blossom and just look at us, we're less than a yard long! It isn't that hard to hide for someone as tall as us, it could be that just one escaped" Boomer said.

"So we then have two options" Blossom said, "if he would have come just a few days later I would have kicked his ass!" Buttercup yelled "hmmm, tough words, but I know better, you couldn't have beaten him. He beat up all of us" Butch said. "But Brick isn't stronger than us" Blossom said "right, we're just as strong as he is" Boomer said.

"Well he got us by surprise" Butch said "it could be that the other personality is more aggressive and that way looks stronger" Boomer said, "if I really have another personality then why do I remember a clone of me hitting me?" Brick said "your mind just makes you think you did, it uses your imagination to fill up the empty spaces when he's the other person" Boomer said. "So we have two choices. Since we're not sure which one it is... I think it's better if we tie up Brick until we're sure if you have a second personality" Blossom said with everyone agreeing, except for Brick.

About 5 days later...

"Well, it's almost been a week, and I don't see Brick acting any different" Blossom said "I have to agree" Butch said, "So that means..." Bubbles started "...a Brick clone must *cough* have escaped the volcano" Buttercup finished for her "so we can untie Brick?" Boomer asked "yep" Bubbles said, "We'll get that clone one way or the other" Blossom said.

The next day...

The Powerpuff Hotline began ringing, Blossom flew over and picked it up "What's the trouble Mayor?" she asked "Blossom it's an emergency! Some kid with super powers is destroying the town!" The Mayor said in a panicking tone.

"The clone..." Blossom muttered, "don't worry we're on our way!" Blossom said and she hung up "the clone?" Bubbles asked her "yep, get the boys, Buttercup, do you think you can fight?" Blossom said "all I've got is a bad cough now, I can fight" she said confidentially.

Townsville

"Alright, stop right there!" Blossom yelled at the clone, the clone stopped and turned around to face the group of six "he looks like me?" Brick asked as he turned to face his brothers and the girls "look at him!" he said angrily as he pointed at the clone.

Brick had a point; the first thing that separated his appearance from the clone's was that the clone's right arm looked like it was made of molten lava, a possible side effect from being doused in lava. The clone also had many burn marks all over it.

"Alright, you want a fight, come and get it" the clones said "come on, do you really think you can beat all six of us?" Brick asked, the clone looked surprised when he saw Brick."Well well, look here... you're still alive, I thought they would have killed you after I attacked them and wrote all around you 'destroy the Powerpuff Girls'!" the clone said.

"That was you, you're going down!" Brick said angrily "oh really! Watch out for my right! It's a pretty hard fist!" the clone said "enough talking, I would like some *cough* action" Buttercup said. "So a girl with a cold is gonna defeat me?" the clone mocked "you tried to blame me, so I also want to defeat you!" Brick yelled, "you also attacked me and the others at home and besides that I'm really finished with clones!" Boomer yelled as well.

The clone looked at the six super powered kids who were looking at him angrily; the clone didn't think they would all fight him at once. "This is for when you tried to blame me!" Brick said while he hit the clone so hard he flew right through three buildings, Buttercup then appeared in front of him.

"This for attacking me when I'm sick!" she said as she gave him some very hard punches to the face and stomach, before he could recover Blossom shot at him with her laser eyes while yelling: "that for shooting at me with your laser eyes!", still in pain from the laser vision he didn't noticed Boomer and Butch who together hit him. The force of the combined hit shot him right through several buildings until he stopped against some small wall of flesh what was Bubbles belly, "uh-oh!" he said.

Bubbles opened her mouth and let out a loud yell paralysing the clone. The next moment Brick flew right at him like lightning right from the sky hitting him yards deep in the ground. When the clone climbed out of the hole he saw Brick was standing in front of him.

"I want to know something from you. Did I see or did I not see Him with the clones?" Brick asked "why would I tell you? Besides how could I know? If you did or didn't see Him with the clones I wasn't there. You would have recognized me; an arm made of molten lava is kind of rare!" the clone replied.

"True! But you said you wrote around me destroy the Powerpuff Girls. So did you knock me out, or did they knock me out, if you didn't do it you might have seen who did it" Brick said "could be, but I'm not telling you" the clone said smartalically "well then you just ruined your last chance to go to heaven"

Brick pulled the clone up by his shirt and brought his other arm back. That arm started to glow red and light blue sparks began flowing around it, the clone shut his eyes. Before Brick could finish the clone off, the clone was snatched out of his hand.

"WOAH!" Brick yelped, He looked to the right and saw someone holding the clone by the neck. The person was Brick's height, wore a jet black shirt with a blood red stripe across the middle, black hat, black jeans, black shoes, and had hair just like Brick's, but shorter. His eyes were exactly the same as Brick's.

"You won this time" the stranger said "who are you?" Brick asked him, the stranger dropped the clone and turned around, "you don't remember me?" the stranger asked with Brick's voice "no" Brick said. "Who's this guy?" Blossom asked "I don't know" Brick said "well, speak up!" Boomer shouted at the stranger, "Who are you?" Butch asked.

"I am the Brick clone you guys left for dead" the stranger said, clapping his hands, shortly afterwards, five more beings came up from the ground behind him, "what....the........hell?" Brick muttered.

"We are your clones, Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff Girls!" shouted the stranger in black, "the very first clones of you! If you remember, you left us to fight Mojo and those other guys! Well, you may have thought we were destroyed, but we weren't!" he finished.

"Great...so there are seven clones now?" Buttercup asked "that depends on if Him is generous enough to spare this pathetic waste of a clone!" the stranger said, pointing at the Brick clone, "and don't call us clones! We're sick of being compared to you!" the Bubbles clone said, Butch chuckled "so what do you want us to call you?!" he asked

"Whatever you want, just not clones! But be sure to call us by our new names! I'm Blade from now on!" the stranger- uh... Blade said.

"I'm Brazen", a girl beside Blade said. The girl looked exactly like Blossom, save for the fact she had a blood red PPG dress, black leggings, black runners, black bow, and her hair was so long it went down to her knees, and looked like it wasn't brushed in months.

"My name is Blake", a boy beside Blade said. The boy looked exactly like Boomer, but his hair was slightly longer, he had a marine blue sweater, black pants, and black shoes. He had a bright red scar across his where his nose would be.

"I am Brash and don't you dare forget it!" a girl beside Brazen warned. She wore an open light blue jacket with a black shirt underneath, a dark blue skirt that was as long as down to just above her knees, and sky blue sandals (how does that work with no toes?). Her hair was nearly the same as Bubbles', but she had dodger blue high lights through it and the tips of her pony-tails were also dodger blue.

"I'm called Biff", a boy beside Blake said. He had a dark green hoodie, with the hood over his head, jet black jeans, dark grey shoes. (His hair can't be seen under his hood, but it's a bit more wild than Butch's if you must know).

"And my name is Blitz" a girl beside Brash said. She wore a forest green tank top, dark green shorts, and black flip-flops (how does that work with no toes?).

"With that settled...LET'S FIGHT!!!" Blade yelled "same ol' clones, different names, what difference would it make?" Boomer muttered "what about me?" the survivor Brick clone asked "go to Him. We can deal with these guys" Blake said.

* * *

okay here are the names for the characters if you've gotten confused:

Brick clone - Blade  
Blossom clone - Brazen  
Bubbles clone - Brash  
Butch clone - Bruce  
Boomer clone - Blake  
Buttercup clone - Blitz

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

"So... déjà vu?" Brick asked, the question wasn't aimed to anyone, but the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer and Butch agreed. "But, unlike last time, we won't be beaten" Blade said "clone, you have no idea how wrong you are" Bubbles said "it's Blade! Do I have to spell it?! B-L-A-D-E!" Blade shouted angrily.

"Oh we're sorry, we thought it was something ridiculous, like B-O-S-S" Brick said smartalically "you might want to prepare yourself" Blake warned, "Blade's temper is the second worst you'll ever know, the worst being Brash's" "Thanks for the tip...clone" Brick said, Blake scowled at that "call any of us a clone one more time..." Blade said, sounding like he was about to kill someone "what are you gonna do...clone?" Brick said, purposely trying to provoke Blade.

It was a huge mistake...

In the timeframe of only one second, Blade dashed for Brick, punched him in the stomach, continued to dash with his fist crushing Brick's gut straight to the steps of the Mayor's building, and slammed Brick into the steps of the building. "BRICK!" Boomer, Butch, and the Powerpuff Girls called out.

Bruce came up to Butch from behind. He grabbed both of Butch's arms, put one of his toeless feet on to Butch's back, and pulled Butch's arms toward him, and shoved his foot forward. A few seconds and loud cracking noises later, Butch screamed in agonizing pain, Bruce was tearing his arms out of their sockets.

Brazen walked straight to Blossom "so Blossy, ready for the biggest beat down of your life?!" Brazen asked, hungry for a fight, "you're the one who's gonna be beaten!" Blossom said as her eyes narrowed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk...you know what? You can have the first blow, I know I'm gonna beat ya anyway" Brazen said with a smirk.

Blossom drew a big breath, and blew the closest thing to a hail-storm with her ice breath right at Brazen, the ice completely engulfed her. When the ice cleared, she stood in an ice cube, a couple seconds later, the cube shattered. "Is that all you got?!" Brazen asked, she held her right hand out, and used her ice breath on it, a few seconds later, she was holding a mace made of ice.

Brash now stood in front of Bubbles "still fat I see..." Brash teased Bubbles, "and even fatter than I remember! Is that why you're called 'Bubbles'? Because like how a bubble keeps getting bigger, you keep getting fatter?" Brash mocked, "shut up about my weight, clone!" Bubbles shouted.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR CALLING ME THAT, WHALE!" Brash screamed, she dug her hands into the ground and tore off a chunk of the road. Holding the rock above her head, looking and sounding very sadistic, Brash said, "die you miserable, fat sack of crap!" and she threw the rock straight towards Bubbles, The rock landed on Bubbles' fat belly and bounced right off.

"You're gonna have to try better than that!" Bubbles said "wow! That's pretty bad when you're so fat that a rock nearly the size of a boulder bounces off of you!" Brash said, not sounding that surprised that the rock bounced off of Bubbles, "let's fight, maybe I can punch some fat right off of ya!" Brash said and she lunged at Bubbles.

Blitz and Buttercup didn't exchange words, they just started fighting on the spot.

Blake and Boomer stared at each other, "what are you waiting for?" Blake asked him "you to attack" Boomer replied, Blake then looked to his right, "you two are done already? I wanted to fight him first!" he said. Blade walked over to the two dragging Brick by his shirt and Bruce came by doing the same to Butch.

"I wanted to finish Brick fast so I can repay Boomer for this black eye he gave me" Blade said, dropping Brick "same here" Bruce said, dropping Butch, who's arms seemed broken "you're gonna pay for this broken tooth!" "How about we all get him?" Blake suggested.

Boomer looked stunned, he turned around, but all he saw was Brazen landing hard hits on Blossom with her ice-mace, Bubbles being brutalised by Brash, and Buttercup being completely mauled by Blitz. Boomer just stared in horror as all three Powerpuff Girls dropped to the ground. He flinched when he heard Blade, Blake, and Bruce laughing in the same sinister way he and Brick and Butch would. He felt someone hit him in the back of his head, and everything went black.

15 minutes later

Boomer's eyes opened half way, his whole body was aching, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't, he then saw a piece of paper on the ground in front of him held down by a rock, he slowly reached for the paper and he eventually grabbed it and brought it towards him.  
It read:

THE CLONES ARE  
BACK IN TOWN...

p.s. don't call us clones!

Boomer again tried to stand up, this time, he succeeded, he looked around him, he saw the girls and his brothers out cold, the first person he checked on was Bubbles.

Sometime later they were now at home:

Blossom was still shivering while curled up in a blanket holding a cup of warm chocolate.

Boomer was holding an ice bag against his head where the clones hit him.

Buttercup was almost completely covered in bruises.

Butch arms were both broken and now in plasters.

Some of Bricks ribs were broken when he was hit in the stairs.

Bubbles however was in much better shape than the others because her fat had taken most of the hits.

"Those clones are way meaner than any enemy we ever faced before" Bubbles said "I bet no one's ever broken your arms before!" Butch said, "no, but I don't have any place on my body that doesn't hurt" Buttercup said. "I... I... be... be... believe... I... got... a... c... c... cold" Blossom said shakily and she took small sips from her warm chocolate, "no one has ever broken a rib or any other part of my body and the ones who did it ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Brick yelled "you don't have to scream we're right next to you" Boomer said "ow, my head hurts"

They then all looked at Bubbles, She looked up from eating out a bag of chips "well I guess my fat protected me, but she did insulted me a lot" she said "well they said she had the worst temper, kind of ironic, you're the sweetest of the Powerpuff girls and she is the worst of the clones" Brick said.

"One advice, don't call them clones" Butch said "but... h... how... are... w ...we... g ... go... gonna... stop... tho... those... six... c... clones?" Blossom asked still shaking, "seven" Brick corrected her "remember there was another clone of me, the one with that stone arm".

"All... r... right. B... but... that... does... doesn't... really... chan... change... my... ques... question. How... d... do... we... s... stop them. E... even... the... si... six... of... u... us... are ... n...not... e... en... enough, ACHOO!" Blossom said before she let out a massive sneeze which made everyone scoot away from her a bit. "Maybe we need help from other super heroes" Bubbles suggested, "how many other super heroes do you know?" Brick asked "well I know one" Buttercup said "w... w... who then?" Blossom asked.

"Well those Major ma..." Buttercup started but was interrupted "oh no! Achoo! I... I'm... not... as... as...asking... him. Achoo!" Blossom said "me neither!" Bubbles said "I didn't wanna ask him, I just said I know him" Buttercup said. "How about the Gangreen Gang or Mojo Jojo?" Bubbles suggested, "they're not evil anymore but that doesn't mean they want to fight against evil" Buttercup said.

"Achoo! No... but... I... w...wa... Achoo! Wanna... ask... t... them... why... they... d...didn't..." Blossom said but was cut off by Brick "didn't say those clones were still alive" Brick finished her sentence. "Well we could ask Ace? I think he rides about now, if he breaks his own record now like he said he would he will be done in about five minutes" Butch said "how do you know that?" Buttercup asked curious "well... I like to watch racing now and again" Butch said.

Boomer put down the ice bag and said "well I think I, Bubbles and Buttercup could ask them why. I mean you two can better rest too heal those broken bones and Blossom can also take some rest, she can hardly talk, besides maybe they want to help against the clones, we can always ask" then three of them flew off.

"Hey can you put it on sport? I can't use the remote" Butch asked "pfft, no way, I wanna watch cartoons" Brick said as he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew over the city, straight to the race-car stadium, there was a lot of commotion for some reason. Boomer saw a news crew and an ambulance nearby, and flew there, Bubbles and Buttercup followed him.

"What's going on? What happened?" Boomer asked a news reporter, a man with a microphone turned around "the racing champion Ace got in a fight with someone and got beat up pretty bad, so did Arturo, both aren't in critical condition, but they won't leave the hospital for a while" he said. "Did anyone see who beat them up?" Bubbles asked "well, this kid did, we were just about to asked him" the news reporter said, he stepped aside to reveal that the kid he was talking about was Blade.

"WOAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Boomer blurted out, "hey, no need to yell, if you do, they might not hear who the attacker looked like" Blade said, he had a smirk on his face that left Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup uneasy "why don't we just beat him up right now? 3 vs. 1" Buttercup whispered to Boomer "let's just see what he says" Boomer whispered back.

"So, could you please describe what the attacker looked like, and wore" the news reporter said, putting the mic near Blade's mouth "well, for some reason, he looked a lot like me, I don't know why, he wore a dark red shirt with a black stripe through it, black jeans, black shoes, red eyes like mine, a red baseball cap, and hair just like mine, but a bit longer" Blade lied.

"You said he looked like you, correct?" the reporter asked "yeah" Blade replied "do you have any siblings?" the reporter asked "I have two brothers and three sisters, he's not one of them" Blade said "do you think you know who this guy is?" the reporter asked "well, with all the buzz about clones that happened recently, it wouldn't be a surprise if he's a clone of me" Blade said in a innocent voice. "All right, I think we can find this guy, thanks you, what's your name anyway?" the reporter asked Blade "Brick" Blade lied "thanks" the reporter said, stepping into the news van.

Blade turned around, he had an evil smile on his face, "trying to frame us?" Boomer said "too late to keep that from happening to Brick" Blade said "where are the other clones?" Bubbles asked.

"I would kill you right now for saying that, but, we want you six to suffer a little first, as for where my siblings are, if you want to save Blossom from being framed, go to Mojo Jojo's cafe, if you want to save Boomer and Butch from being framed, go to the wrestling stadium, and if you want to save Buttercup from being framed, go to the Amoeba casino" Blade explained.

"What about me?" Bubbles asked "isn't it obvious?!" Blade blurted "look at you! Do you seriously think anyone's gonna see a similarity between you and Brash?!" "whatever...What's that in your hand?" Bubbles asked, suspicious "a checklist" Blade said, waving a piece of paper.

"Would you mind reading it?" Buttercup asked "Gangreen Gang, not check, Amoeba Boys, not check, Mojo Jojo, not check, Him, not check-" Blade started, "wait, you're going to betray Him?" Boomer asked, he didn't want to complain about Him being betrayed, but it sounded so strange.

"Yeah!" Blade said, like it was a stupid question, "Anyway, Roach Coach, may never be check, Rowdyruff Boys, not check, and Powerpuff Girls, not check" "so, you think you guys are going to be able to take down everyone?" Bubbles asked, Blade would have said something if there wasn't an explosion.

Everyone looked to their left and saw a building topple "is that the-?" Buttercup started "Gangreen Gang: Two more and they'll be check" Blade said, walking away. "You're not getting away with this!!!" Boomer, Bubbles, and Buttercup yelled "you'll see..." Blade said, sinking into the ground.

"Should we check on big billy?" Bubbles asked, "I don't think it will help, besides they said they wanted to blame it on me and Butch. I think if we go there then people attack me" Boomer said "good point, so where do we go then, to Mojo's cafe or go to the casino?" Buttercup asked.

"We're not allowed to go to the casino and that goes double for Buttercup since she has a problem with making money" Bubbles said "that was just once! Of course I did it a lot of times that one time" Buttercup said "however the professor doesn't want you to go to the casino! He thinks when you see all those coins it's enough for you to want you try to make money again! I think he's right" Bubbles said.

"But they want to frame me!" Buttercup yelled "didn't the professor tell you to think about others first! We first go too Mojo and after that we'll go to the casino... but only to warn them" Bubbles said. "We could split up..." Buttercup tried "no way, neither of us is on our own is a match against our clones, we need to stick together unless you want to let your bones to be crushed to powder" Boomer said, "so Mojo's cafe it is, let's go then, fast" Bubbles said and then she, Boomer and Buttercup began heading towards the cafe.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

In a few seconds they arrived at Mojo's cafe, the three of them then knocked on the door. The door then opened up to reveal Mojo who looked at the three kids. "Oh hello it's you three, I open at 17:00, do want to reserve a table?" he asked them "no Mojo, we're here to warn you, it's about those clones, it's important!" Boomer said it on such a strange tone you needed to listen very carefully, "well then fine come in, but don't make too much noise or you ruin my soufflé" Mojo said

They went sitting at a table and Mojo even gave them some cola, "it's on the house since you didn't put me back to prison, so what's so important?" Mojo said "It's about those clones Mojo" Buttercup said. "We defeated them, fast and easy, they were even weaker then you" Mojo said proud "wait a sec, weaker than us? That can't be, they're stronger than us" Boomer said.

"What did you guys do with them?" Bubbles asked suspiciously "we just left them there, why do you ask" Mojo asked "that makes sense, they pretended to be dead, then we would think that they're dead so we wouldn't go looking for them or find a way to destroy them" Boomer said.

"Then they could recover and think of a new plan, of course" Bubbles said "you know Boomer since you became good you also became a lot smarter" Buttercup said "wait, are you saying that... those clones are still alive?" Mojo asked, "yep and stronger and more evil than ever, the clones are back in town and this time the clones..." Boomer was then interrupted by someone yelling "DON'T CALL US CLONES!!!"

They all looked up and their eyes went wide, Brazen was standing in the doorway and she looked pretty evil. She now wore a leather jacket over her shoulders and a black tank top with a bleeding skull on the front and a very short skirt that was close to revealing her underwear. She still wore also the black bow and in one of her leather jack pockets they saw a box of cigarettes, she looked a lot like a slut.

"I just went for clothes stealing for a few minutes before I would beat up Mojo and blame it on Blossom, and when I arrived here I find out that you destroyed my plan by warning Mojo, you know what I'm gonna do too you?" Brazen asked while cracking her knuckles.

"What can you do?" Boomer asked, "It's 3 against 1" "I'll be back in a minute" Mojo said, running in another room, "coward" Brazen muttered. Mojo came storming back into the room with his signature laser gun which was originally meant to zap the Powerpuff Girls of their powers.

"Hey, didn't we destroy that?" Bubbles asked "I rebuilt it as a plan B if my Powerpuff Clones failed" Mojo said, he flipped the switch to the side that would take the powers from whoever it hit, he pointed it at Brazen and fired "oh, snap" Brazen said.

Acting fast, she blew ice at the laser, the laser turned into an icicle, and fell to the ground, "that would have been a problem" Brazen said "and this will!" Buttercup said, dashing towards Brazen and landing a kick on her. The kick knocked Brazen outside of the restaurant, but she came rushing back in seconds later.

Mojo shot at Brazen again, this time; Brazen grabbed the icicle and knocked the laser away, accidentally hitting Boomer with it. Boomer screamed as he felt his powers drain from him, "AGAIN?!" he shouted angrily "works for me!" Brazen said, Bubbles then ran up to Brazen and released all forms of hell on her.

"So, did you get the Amoeba Boys?" Blade asked Blitz "yes" Blitz replied "did you get Big Billy?" Blade asked Blake and Bruce "yeah" Blake replied, Bruce only nodded. "Did you get Snake and Grubber?" Blade asked Brash "of course I did" Brash said, sounding mean, "don't ask me to go near Grubber again though, GOT IT?!" she finished angrily.

"Ok...ok" Blade said, "What about you Brock?" "Brock?" the stone armed Brick clone asked "Gotta call you something, Brock, you know, rock as in your stone arm and just slap a B in front of it" Blade said.

"That's actually a good name, thanks" Brock said, Blade then backhanded Brock, "don't ever thank anyone for anything, don't ever apologize neither" Blade said "whatever" Brock replied, "anyway, did you ever find Roach Coach?" Blade said, pulling a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket.

Brock took his right sneaker off and showed the other clones the sole of his shoe "what does this tell you?" he asked Blade "alright! Gangreen Gang: check. Amoeba Boys: check. Roach Coach: check, and... where's Brazen?" Blade said looking around. "Where IS she?" Brash asked "she better not be taking her time with Mojo..." Blade said, flying off with the others followed him.

Mojo's café

Bubbles now stood over an unconscious Brazen, Brazen had bruises covering her entire body, and blood was seeping from her mouth, Bubbles was now panting, Boomer walked up to her "that was pretty intense" Boomer said "yeah..." Bubbles said. Boomer was silent for a few seconds and chuckled, "last time, she attacked you and I brutalized her, this time, it was the other way around" "yep" Bubbles said with a smile.

Boomer turned around and saw a blue laser heading straight towards him "whoa!" Boomer said dodging the laser just in time, "uh...Boomer, the blue one gives you your powers back" Bubbles said. "Really?" Boomer asked, another blue laser hit him a second later, "I see what you mean" Boomer said, feeling the power return to him.

The clones then burst through the roof with Blake landing on Boomer and shoved his face into the ground, "Boomer!" Bubbles screamed. Brash dashed to Bubbles and punched her very hard in the belly, hard enough to actually hurt, she bent over, holding her stomach in pain.

Bruce ran straight into the cafe and threw Mojo Jojo out and walked out a few seconds later with Mojo's laser gun, and snapped it in two. Buttercup jumped on his head, but ended up being held in the air by the throat by Bruce, she knocked his hood off.

Blade stood over the unconscious Brazen, "I'm really disappointed..." Blade said "should we leave her?" Brock asked, "definitely not" Blade said "but she did fail..." Blitz said "doesn't mean we still can't achieve our goal" Blade said. "So what now?" Brock asked "Mojo's standing right there..." Blade said, picking up Brazen and putting her over his shoulder, "oh yeah" Brock said he walked over to Mojo and began attacking him, Blitz did the same.

About 3 minutes later...

Blade checked Mojo Jojo off the checklist, "alright, I think that's enough..." Blade said "aww, why not? I'm not done beating this fatty up!" Brash complained "so? we were just getting some people out of the picture, destroying the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys doesn't come this early in the plan" Blade said. "Come on, Blade" Blake said "NO! We're going back to Him, we're done here for now..." Blade said, sinking into the ground, with Brazen over his shoulder, the other clones did the same.

An hour later

Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup had returned home and had told the other's what had happened "this is terrible! I can't remember that we ever had so much trouble defeating an enemy!" Blossom said, "those clones are bad till the bone" Bubbles said while eating some cookies.

Blossom wasn't happy seeing her sister eating cookies but the clones were now a much bigger problem so she decided to leave it "they have sent nearly all of our old enemies to the hospital" "and what's even worse they try to blame it on us, I don't think we can show our face at school anymore" Brick said.

"Listen, I like school but I think destroying the clones is a bit more important now, so does anyone have an idea?" Blossom asked, "too defeat them you mean? Well don't get this the wrong way but if you didn't notice... I can't use my arms for some weeks! There still in plasters! so I can't do anything" Butch said.

"Our old enemies would maybe have helped us, but now..." Blossom said before she was interrupted by Brick "battling them is useless, they're way stronger than us, and we found that out several times" he said in an annoyed tone. "Just think, there must be something we can do, we have faced so many enemies with so much evil plans, they all tried to defeat us, in many different way's..." Blossom was once again interrupted "they finally succeed" Brick said calmly.

"What?" Boomer asked looking at his brother in disbelief "face it Boomer, were done, I don't see any way out of this, they're stronger, we can't find help, we're just here waiting to be destroyed" Brick said stating all of the facts.

"I can't believe you are my brother! How can you say that?" Boomer asked, "are you sure this is the real Brick, I mean the real Brick would never give up a fight" Butch said "well before there never was a fight I thought I could lose, except from the girls" Brick said. "Too be honest, I'm not sure if you would be able to defeat them now, they've become a lot stronger than first time we fought against them, you should have seen Bubbles! She really kicked Brazen's butt!" Boomer said "we're not here to talk about who is stronger but how to destroy the clones" Brick said angrily, suddenly bubbles eyes opened wide and she looked up.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it's a good one" Bubbles said "let's hear it, it's not like we have heard any better plan" Buttercup said "we could try to use maybe... Dynamo" Bubbles said "you mean that robot that almost destroyed whole Townsville?" Buttercup asked. Blossom had a thought full look on her face "I don't know, the last time Dynamo was activated the whole city was almost destroyed thanks to the Mayor" Blossom said "and it was the same result when we used it the first time" Buttercup said "we also promised to never use her again, but against those clones it's probably the only solution... we'll keep it in mind for if we have no other ideas or a last resort, so, does someone else have an idea?" Blossom asked.

No one responded, they looked a bit waiting for someone else to say something, "oh come on, doesn't anyone of you have another idea!" Blossom exclaimed, Buttercup then slowly raised her hand. "This must sound really strange from my mouth but we could of course ask Princess, she always wants to be a Powerpuff Girl and she has enough money to buy some cool gadgets that can help us, that suit in which she first fought us was really cool" Buttercup said.

"Is a possibility, but well... it could work out... pretty wrong you know, we're not sure if asking her help should work, she doesn't have super powers, is there someone with another idea?" Blossom said, Boomer didn't say anything in the last minute, it seemed like he was thinking, he then raised his hand.

"Eh... girls... they are clones of you right, then they must have their superpowers through the chemical X, right, when we were at Mojo's he had a ray gun with anti chemical X, they destroyed it but maybe we can make another one, we could use it to make them powerless, then it should be a piece of cake, the only problem of course is... it can also be used against us" he said. Blossom sighed, not any of the ideas was without risks, but of course that would be too easy, she stretched herself and looked back at the others, "maybe the best idea until now, any more bright ideas?" she said.

Everyone thought long for another plan.  
"Anything?" Blossom asked.  
"No" Buttercup said.  
"Nope" Bubbles said.  
Brick gave a thumbs down gesture (Is that possible with no thumbs?)  
"I got nothing" Butch said.

"I think I have an idea..." Boomer started "WHAT?!" everyone blurted out at him, "but it has a big drawback..." Boomer said, pointing to Butch "my arms will eventually heal, what's the plan?" Butch asked. "They're clones of us; therefore, they have the same attacks as us, what if we don't fight our clones, but one of the other ones?" Boomer explained. "What are you getting at?" Bubbles asked "example: You and Brash, say, you don't fight her, but Buttercup or Blossom did, how would that work?" Boomer said

"You- Boomer holy crap that's a brilliant idea!" Brick exclaimed, "that coming from the dumb Rowdyruff Boy!" "yes, that's perfect!" Blossom started, "they know every attack we know because they're clones of us, if I fight Brazen, I may as well be fighting myself, just with a different attitude, but if Buttercup or Bubbles fought Brazen, she doesn't know their attacks and fighting styles, so she'd fall apart against either one of them" she finished.

"Exactly" Boomer said, "so that's why I was able to beat her" Bubbles said, "yeah, so I guess Bubbles will fight Blitz, Blossom will fight Brash, and Buttercup will fight Brazen. Brick will fight Blake, I will fight Bruce, and Butch..." Boomer started "yeah...I'll be fighting Blade without working arms" Butch said.

"I guess we can try to keep them in check until your arms heal..." Boomer said "but what about that clone of me with the rocky arm?!" Brick asked Boomer "AHH! I can't believe I forgot about him!" Boomer said, he slapped himself in the face at his own stupidity. "Well, we can work around that" Bubbles said "how? On top of Butch's arms, there already were seven of them" Boomer said.

"She helped us beat you guys one time, maybe she'd help us again" Bubbles said "I swear, if you're talking about that stupid girl with the yellow Powerpuff dress, I will-" Brick started to threaten. "You will what?!" Boomer shouted at him 'this is your chance, go for it' Brick heard in his mind.

"Shut up..." Brick muttered so soft it was next to inaudible "well?!" Boomer asked "sorry.......I just don't want the work with her" Brick said "what other options are there?" Boomer asked him 'what are you waiting for?!' Brick heard in his head "THAT'S IT!!!" Brick yelled storming out of the house.

"Where are you going?!" Butch yelled at him "I'm sick of Him speaking into my mind, I'm gonna give him a piece of it!" Brick said, flying off, "Brick!" Boomer said, taking off, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup followed.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

Him was in his lair busy doing fitness, following every move the women on the video said,  
suddenly the door was blown out his place and there was Brick, Boomer and the girls, "Him! I want that voice of yours out of my head!" Brick yelled angrily. "I didn't expect you five here... where is little Butchie?" Him asked "that doesn't matter! I want your voice out of my head right now!" Brick demanded, Him gave Brick a weird look "say what?" he asked "I keep hearing your voice telling me to kill the girls, I want that to stop! so you better make sure it's..." Brick was cut off...

"I don't know what you're talking about, I told you that time on the water tower that you could kill them but I never said anything in your head, but that's a great idea, I'll maybe use that next time" Him said, "wait... If you're not the one who is talking in my head... then who is?" Brick asked Him looked at Brick with a rare, very evil grin.

"I do have a theory however" Him said "what's that?" Blossom asked "his original way of thinking is reactivated" everyone gave Him confused looks "you know, too kill you! That was his original way of thinking, that's what he and his brothers were made for, Boomer and Butch seem to have destroyed their ways of thinking, but Brick... you know, that time on the water tower, when I told you too destroy them, that maybe reactivated his way of thinking" Him said.

"That doesn't make any sense, why doesn't it work on me or Butch?" Boomer asked "simple, you have destroyed your way of thinking thanks to your love for Bubbles and about Butch... well he seems to be happy how things are now, and since you became his friends he also destroyed his way of thinking, but I guess Brick had some troubles fitting in" Him explained.

"Maybe a bit, since I teamed up with the persons I tried to destroy" Brick said "you didn't destroyed your program, you only stopped it, finding out that you can destroy them and me telling you too destroy them must have reactivated your way of thinking" Him said with a big evil smile "I want to stop it!" Brick yelled "well that's too bad I can't, you're stuck with it" Him said.

"If it's true what you say then why do I hear your voice?" Brick asked "maybe because I told you that they can't beat you, that tiny brain of yours must have remembered my voice in your head" Him said, Brick looked like he was boiling with anger, the others flew too him to stop him if he lost control.

"I must say that my clones have been kind of busy and it seems that you get the blame, well except for Blossom and Bubbles, but I guess you can't have everything" Him said "hey remember me!" a voice said, they all turned and saw who was calling them, it was Brock, the Brick clone with a rock arm.

"You should be happy my brothers and sisters aren't here! By the way... My name is Brock now! Not clone! Brock!" the clone I mean Brock said, the five of them looked kind of bored, they shared one look and the next moment Brock was toasted by five laser visions and they left Him's lair.

"So now what do we do?" Boomer asked, "the original plan, waiting until Butch is healed and besides that Brick also still has some broken ribs, after that we destroy the clones with the help of Princess, we still need to ask her help on school tomorrow" Blossom said

"I'm just thinking... is it wise to go back to school, everyone in the city thinks we beat up now friendly people, they could be hating us now" Brick said "just try, we also did when we were hated" Blossom said "when was that?" Brick asked "before you were born, when we were just created, let's see maybe it all works out fine" Blossom said and they continued flying home

With Him

"Dang, Brock you are such a failure" Him said, looking down at Brock "shut up..." Brock replied, his voice dry.

The next day

The five super powered kids were standing outside the school, the bell was about to ring for the start of the school day "alright, how is this gonna work?" Brick asked "don't ask me" Boomer said, "just act like it's any other school day" Bubbles said "easy for you to say" Buttercup said.

The bell rang.

Blossom sighed, "let's just hope for the best" she said and they started walking inside.

They could not take five steps into the classroom without being bombarded by paper balls. Brick took off his hat and tried to deflect some of them, the entire class began shouting at them. "Children, stop!" Ms. Keane shouted "will you five follow me please?" she said, walking outside with the girls and Brick and Boomer following.

Before Ms. Keane closed the door, she warned the class, "I better not hear anything" she then shut the door and turned around to the five. "Alright, I know you kids wouldn't do those terrible things I saw on the news the other day, tell me, do you know what's going on?" Ms. Keane asked them.

"We know more than that" Blossom said "we know who's doing it" "who?" Ms. Keane asked "we were being framed by clones of us created by...Him" Bubbles said, "Him..." Ms. Keane muttered. "We're trying to figure out a way to beat them, they're much stronger than us, Brick's clone gave him some broken ribs and Butch's clone broke Butch's arms" Boomer said "well, I hope you can beat them" Ms. Keane said.

"Thanks...But what about the other kids...They're gonna-" Buttercup started "I will make sure they don't" Ms. Keane said "Bubbles it seemed like they didn't hate you?" Boomer said questioningly "that's because my clone doesn't look like me, she is way skinnier" Bubbles said with a big smile.

They entered the class room and all kids started to yell and throw paper balls at them again, "children please stop, wait, let me explain..." Mrs Keane tried say but the kids were just too loud, that is until Buttercup had her say in the matter... "SHUT UP!" she shouted so hard everyone froze.

Blossom jumped on a table and began speaking: "My class members, I know what you all heard, but we didn't do those horrible things yesterday, it was some clones of us that did all of the bad things" "I don't believe that for a second" Mitch said. Some of the other kids also started to yell in agreement. Boomer suddenly used his laser vision and burned one line in the floor; this made the whole class freeze up again.

"You don't believe her; you think that Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls is telling lies? Let me tell you something! Those three terrific girls have saved you people many times, they saved you from Mojo, Fuzzy, The Gangreen Gang and even... Him! They always risk their lives for you. They're always honest and nice and now when they telling you something you don't believe it. That makes no sense. It also makes no sense that they would beat those people up. They always fight crime. Besides Butch can't even give a single punch his arms are broken. That you don't believe me or my brothers I can understand that since we were kind of bad in the past but they have always helped you. They never lied to you so why now. Besides you know them so you should know they would never do those things" Boomer finished almost completely out of breath.

"That's a mouth full" Brick mumbled, Robin, a good friend and neighbour of the Powerpuff Girls stepped over the line "I believe you, you're my friends and I know you would never do those things" she said Mary and Elmer also walked over the line remembering something's they did and also Mike and after that soon the whole class went over the line, even Mitch, but he was one of the last. "That was very good Boomer. How you explained everything. But I wished you didn't burned a line in the floor" Mrs Keane said "eh sorry Mrs Keane. I will repair it" Boomer said sheepishly.

The rest of the day went on like any other day, learning to read, write and of course playing. Boomer's talk did really help, The Powerpuff Girls and Boys didn't get treated any differently than they normally did. Except Brick maybe but that was his own fault since he sometimes tried to be alone without hearing to destroy the Powerpuff girls. The voice teased him more than ever before. He wasn't sure if he would be able to fight it forever.

When it was recess the five of them teamed up, "so who is gonna ask princess?" Blossom asked "let's see... not me" Brick said in a stubborn tone "better not me" Buttercup said "we don't get along pretty well... all right none of us but I think I even worse then you. Besides Blossom... you're the leader" "I totally agree" Brick said "all right fine! But you come with me right. Since we're all in this together" Blossom said "yeah! Fine, Sure!" the others mumbled, the five of them then walked over to Princess.

When they walked to her she ignored them until Blossom cleared her throat to get her attention "oh hello, what do you want?" Princess asked as if she just saw them, "well about those clones, there are seven of them, when Butch is healed there are still just six of us, so we're one person short" Blossom said.

"Do I hear this right? Are you asking me to be a Powerpuff girl?" Princess asked "more or less" Blossom mumbled "more the less" Brick whispered with the others nodding in a not excited way. "At least you can be a Powerpuff Girl in the fight against the clones besides that..." Blossom was then interrupted "I know, you need to start small, today helping to defeat the clone tomorrow I'm flying with you!" Princess said "she wished" Brick whispered again, "that was easy" Boomer said "yeah, now I hope she does some expensive shopping and that she can defeat... Brock... right?" "and that she goes after the fight?" Brick said.

Him's lair

The Powerpuff Clones and Rowdyruff Clones rose up from the ground in front of Him's lair "alright, here's what we're gonna do" Blade started to explain "we need a moment when Him is distracted. We also need to stay together as long as possible, so that when he is distracted, we can jump Him. When I clap my hands twice, we attack"

"What about Brock?" Brazen asked "he'll help us...Trust me" Blade said "his coming from the one whom no one should trust" Blake said, the other clones except for Blade and Bruce (who had his hood off) laughed. "Shut up!" Blade yelled, "now, you guys ready?" he asked with the other clones nodding and they walked in.

When they entered their eyes went wide a bit "Brock, what are you doing looking like you jumped in a fire?" Blade asked when he saw the burnt clone, he didn't sound concerned at all. "The Powerpuff Girls and two of the Rowdyruff Boys attacked me yesterday" Brock said, "where were you guys?" "we were out looking for any other villains of Townsville besides the ones on the list" Brash said, "we had a hard time finding Sedusa and Fuzzy".

"Two of the Rowdyruff Boys?" Bruce asked, his voice surprised everyone, because he is Butch's clone, he should sound like him, but his voice was very low and raspy, and had a slight hint of sadism to it. "Whoa! Bruce, what's with your voice?!" Blade exclaimed, "you didn't sound like this yesterday!" Bruce did not answer Blade, he gave Brock another question "which Rowdyruff Boys showed up?" he asked Brock, "the red and blue one...why?" Brock said.

"You should have seen what he did to Butch!" Blitz said "what?" Brock asked, Blade chuckled evilly, "he took Butch's arms and pulled on them until they broke!" "ouch!" Brock said "anyway! We're gonna destroy Him" Blade said. Blade's sentence was so sudden, Brock didn't fully understand, "what?" he said "we're gonna destroy Him" Blade said a little slower than before, "you gonna help us? or suffer death with Him?" "wait, why?" Brock asked still not fully understanding.

"We are among the worst villains Townsville has ever known" Blade explained, "we'll be so great that other villains will side with the heroes. I mean, come one. We were such a great threat to Townsville that the Rowdyruff Boys even sided with the girls. As for Him, we're not taking chances" "I'll help" Brock said, "I hate Him anyway" "where is he?" Blake asked, "in the room over there" Brock said, pointing behind him, "okay, when I clap my hands, we attack Him" Blade said with everyone else nodding.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	20. Chapter 20

"I hope our plan to defeat those clone's works" Buttercup said "I still have marks from the last time" "It's the only plan we have. Besides that when Bubbles did it, it worked" Blossom said. "Yeah, you should have seen me, I really beat her up" Bubbles said proudly "but we still need to wait until Butch is healed and that will take some time" Blossom said with slight frustration in her voice.

"Much too long to wait, but we have no other choice, we've tried almost everything" Brick said "can't we take someone to fill in the place of Butch? I mean... else we need to wait a few weeks" Buttercup wondered. "Who else has super powers?" Blossom asked, "Bullet! She has superpowers just like us" Bubbles said "true, but I don't think Butch will ever forgive us if we replace him with a squirrel" Blossom said.

"We could try to make another Powerpuff" Buttercup suggested "oh no! No way, never ever. You remember what happened last time... Don't you?" Blossom said, all three girls looked kind of sad, they were thinking about Bunny, the sister they created that finally blew up since she wasn't stable like they were.

"I don't want to create, starting to love, and lose another sister!" Bubbles said sadly "I agree, so let's stick to our plan, but I also don't like it to wait" Blossom said "well no villain ever before broke some of our bones!" Brick said angrily. "What do you think the clones will do? I mean in the meantime, until Butch's arms are healed?" Boomer asked "well if I do remember well they said something about getting Him. Well I would say... Let them have their fun. Hopefully with a bit luck Him destroys them" Brick said with a smirk.

"Do you really think he can attack all six of them?" Bubbles asked a bit curious "we don't know, Him never fights, he always lets other people fight for him" Blossom said "well except that time in that crazy future" Buttercup said "by then he beat us. I'm not sure if he's able to do that now. But don't underestimate Him. He's so evil even now still no one's dares to say his name" Blossom said, "does anyone know his real name?" Bubbles asked "good question" Blossom said.

The next moment the school bell rang.

Two Blue, one red, one pink and one green ray flew off to the house of the Powerpuff's, "hi Butch, how are your arms?" Blossom asked "oh fine I guess, can someone please use the remote for me? I can't get or use it" he said "they should find out a way to make bones heal faster" Bubbles mumbled. "Yeah but for that we need a... Professor!" Buttercup said "the Professor, Maybe he has something that can heal bones!" Blossom exclaimed, and the three girls flew as fast as they could to the Professor who was in his laboratory.

"You'd think that they could have thought of that earlier" Butch said "yeah. That's right. You would think that. But no" Brick said "don't be so hard of them. You could also have thought of that" Boomer said.

The Professors lab

"Professor!" the Powerpuff Girls called out as they entered his lab "yes?" he asked as he turned around to face them "we need something that can heal Butch's arms fast" Blossom said "I've actually been working on that" the Professor said, "I just need to know how much his arms have been damaged", Buttercup then flew out of the lab and came back seconds later with Butch "where did I go just now" Butch asked looking around.

Later

The Professor was now looking closely at X-rays of Butch's arms, "his arms aren't broken" he said flatly "WHAT?!" all six of them blurted out, Brick and Boomer came in shortly after Butch. "Then...Why-?" Butch started "see this?" the Professor asked, putting both X-ray sheets on a projector. The picture showed Butch's shoulders, like most X-rays, the bones appeared very light blue and there seemed to be a gap between Butch's shoulders, and the arms themselves, a big gap.

"That gap shouldn't be there" the Professor said "so my arms aren't broken they're just out of place?" Butch said "exactly, I'd put them back in place, but I'm not a chiropractor (a doctor trained to fix bones), so I don't know exactly what to do" the Professor said "then what do we do?" Bubbles asked "you should find a building in the city with 'CHIROPRACTOR' on it" the Professor said.

Meanwhile

Him's lair was completely annihilated, holes, burning walls, ect. "So...this weakling created us?" Blade asked, standing over an unconscious Him, "I expected better..." Brash said "at least we were created by someone who actually fought the Powerpuff Girls, right girls?" Brazen asked before bursting out laughing, Blitz and Brash began laughing as well.

"But weren't we all technically created by Him?" Blake asked, "just you were resurrected by Him?" "no" Blitz said "we were the second set of clones that Mojo made, but I guess you are kinda right" "It doesn't matter who we were created by" Bruce said, sounding like Butch this time, he had his hood on "all that matters, is that we only need two more checks..." "Him......." Blade started, pulling out a pencil and the checklist out of his pocket, ".......check".

All seven clones walked outside of Him's lair, in union, the Powerpuff Clones shouted "Powerpuff Girls, you're next!" in union with the Rowdyruff Clones and Brock, who shouted "Rowdyruff Boys, you're next!".

Townsville

The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys were now floating next to a chiropractor who also took an X-ray to be sure, "well the Professor was right, nothing is broken, just out of place, which doctor told you it was broken?" "a doctor who is going to be in a lot of pain soon!" Butch mumbled.

"How long does it take for him to heal?" Bubbles asked "I think in less than a minute! All right kid this is going to hurt a bit but after this you'll feel better" the chiropractor said, he then pulled at Butch's arm, Butch screamed from the pain, the next moment he shoved Butch's arm back in its place. Butch began to slowly move his arm.

"Okay and now for the other one. It's gonna hurt again" the chiropractor said Butch clenched his teeth together but couldn't help but scream again when the chiropractor put the other arm of Butch's in its place.

"There we are, good as new" the chiropractor said Butch moved his arms. Did a few punches in the air. Hit his hands against each other. "Oh yeah. I'm back and I wanna punch somebody. Some clones" "speaking of the clones, who is gonna fight who?" Blossom asked as they started to leave the chiropractors office.

"Well I think Brock is less powerful then the others so Princess should fight against him. In any way she is less powerful then we are" Brick said "yeah, but how about we do girls against boys? This way they have even less chance to know which attack we do" Blossom suggested

"Great idea, well I wanna fight against that blue one... Blake" Buttercup said "that's good, then how about Bubbles you take Blade and I'll take Bruce?" Blossom said "well boys. What do you say do we do the same? I take Blitz, Boomer you take Brazen and Butch you take Brash!" Brick said and everyone nodded in agreement.

One hour later

The six of them were playing in the garden with Robin (the girl next door) "so those clones are now back and there after you guys and girls?" Robin asked "that about covers it" Boomer said  
"I wish I also had super powers, then I also could fly" Robin said dreamy "yeah having powers is super cool. But you also have problems with it sometimes, like now" Blossom said. "Yeah, you need to have a normal kid life and a super hero life" Bubbles said "I can't believe we're working together with Princess" Brick said, basically spitting her name out.

"You're going to work with her?" Robin said in disbelieve, she had some pretty bad experience with Princess "we don't want too but... there are seven clones and there's just six of us and well, she's the only one we could think of who would help us and stands a chance" Blossom said Robin slowly nodded but whispered: "I still don't like her".

Suddenly Blossom heard a: Knack!

"Robin get inside now" Blossom ordered "what? Why?" Robin asked confused "you remember we said super powers also give problems sometimes? Well I think those problems are now here. You can better go inside and call princess" Blossom said, Robin understood she then stood up and ran inside, the puffs and ruffs then heard another: Knack! Then the clones appeared.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	21. Chapter 21

The Powerpuff Clones and the Rowdyruff Clones and Brock appeared right in front of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, "Princess, where are you?" Blossom thought anxiously. Blade pulled a pencil out of his pocket and snapped it in two, he pulled out his checklist and looked at it for a second "Powerpuff Girls......and Rowdyruff Boys....." Blade said, he tore the paper into shreds and looked at them sinisterly, "Check..." he said.

"So, Butch" Blitz started, "your arms are fixed from what Bruce did to you already?" "he didn't break my arms..." Butch said, he then cracked his knuckles "but I'm gonna break his!" "you wish..." Bruce said, he had his hood on, and sounded like Butch this time. "Who's that?" Brash asked, looking up at the sky "alright, Princess!" Blossom exclaimed as she landed next to them "alright, who am I fighting?!" Princess asked, stoked for a fight.

"See that one with the rocky arm?" Boomer said pointing at Brock, "I'm fighting him?" Princess asked "yeah...have at him" Bubbles said casually "kay" Princess said, "Hey rock boy!" "I have a name, it's Brock!" Brock shouted "whatever" Princess said, rolling her eyes, she then dashed at Brock and they began to fight.

"I hope she destroys him" Blake said, "why?" Brick asked "simple, we hate Brock, he's annoying, he's weak, and seriously, there can only be six" Blake said. "So what are you gonna do with him?" Buttercup asked, "destroy him... send him where he belongs... in the lava pit of the destroyed volcano with the rest of the clone army" Blade said with an evil smirk.

'WHAT?!' Brock thought in the middle of fighting Princess. He had heard everything, merely because his fight wasn't intense, "that's terrible!" Bubbles shouted in horror and disbelief, "not as bad as the fact that your fat self is still alive!" Brash shouted back. She then ran straight at Bubbles and punched her across the neighbourhood, she ran straight to where Bubbles landed, and they started fighting.

"I guess that rings the bell for the final round!" Brazen said, she then blew into her hand and made an ice-golf-club, she then began attacked Blossom. "Great...our plan is ruined" Brick said "you think?" Boomer asked, "alright, Boomer..." Blake said, he held his hand out and made a lightning-sword, "Die..." he said "hey! That's my special ability!" Boomer said accusingly, he then held his hand out and made is signature lightning-baseball-bat and he and Blake started fighting.

"We're screwed..." Brick said "who said there wasn't a plan B?" Butch asked him "there was a plan B?" Brick asked "what are you two talking about?" Blade asked them, "yeah there was a plan B" Butch said, "FIGHT!!!" He and Bruce began to fight and Brick and Blade flew at each other and started fighting and Blitz and Buttercup began fighting as well.

Princess' fight was going somewhat well, "you call yourself hard to fight?" Princess mocked Brock, "shut up!" Brock shouted at her, "don't ever say that to me!" Princess yelled, she flew at Brock and gave him a fairly hard punch on his rock arm. "He, that didn't hur-", Brock started as he looked down at his rock arm, and stared fearfully at a dark crack running down it "wha....what did you do?" he asked, sounding frightened, Princess didn't answer she just gave him a hard elbow hit, which sent him flying into Townsville.

Bubbles' fight was also working in her favour, the only thing that Brash could use as a weapon was a bunch of debris, and most of them bounced off of Bubbles' fat. "Do you seriously think you can beat me, you whale?" Brash asked Bubbles "I know I can beat ya" Bubbles said "riiiiiiiight.....so what are you gonna do? Sit on me?" Brash asked smartalically. "Don't tempt me" Bubbles warned, "whatever" Brash said. Bubbles flew fast towards Brash and gave her a punch so hard it knocked her into Townsville.

Brazen was roughing up Blossom pretty well, but Blossom wouldn't go down without defeated Brazen "just give up" Brazen said, just barely missing Blossom with her ice-golf-club, "never!" Blossom shouted.

"You asked for it!" Brazen said, swinging the ice-club at Blossom, without thinking, Blossom shot eye lasers at the ice-club, melting it, Brazen just stared at the hand that was now holding a small piece of ice "I can't believe you just melted my ice...it's colder than dry-ice for goodness sake!", Blossom took Brazen's distraction as an opportunity to attack. She dashed at Brazen and kicked her hard enough to knock her into the city.

Boomer had a pretty intense fight with Blake, he had to admit Blake's swordsman skills were amazing "I'm not gonna lie...you're a pretty formidable opponent!" Boomer said "so are you" Blake said, "I'm actually a little proud to be a clone of you!" "It's a total shame one of us is going to be destroyed today" Boomer said.

"And let me tell ya, I'm not gonna be destroyed at your hands!" Blake said, he then flew straight at Boomer and swung his lightning sword at him. Boomer blocked it with his lightning bat. The impact made a loud, electrical, cracking noise. Boomer shoved the sword away, and swung his bat hitting Blake right in the face, the impact sent Blake flying into Townsville. "HOME RUN!" Boomer shouted and flew after him.

Brick wasn't doing so well with Blade, "HAHAHA!" Blade laughed evilly, "Brick! Do you honestly believe you're gonna destroy me?! Come on! You're already out of breath!" "That may be...But I will end you! Here and now!" Brick shouted.

"Are you so sure abou- ACK!" Blade started but he was cut off by Brick dashing beside him, punching him hard in the stomach, and continuing to dash forward, like Blade had done to him before. Brick continued to fly with his hand shoved in Blade's stomach until he reached the city.

Blitz and Buttercup were duking it out pretty well, but Buttercup seemed to have the upper hand, "I must say, to be my clone, you're pretty weak!" Buttercup said "don't ever call me that!" Blitz warned. "What?" Buttercup asked, "clone or weak?" "both!" Blitz shouted. She attempted to kick Buttercup, but missed, and Buttercup grabbed her leg. She flew upwards and began spinning in fast circles. She let go in the middle of spinning, throwing Blitz towards the city.

Butch and Bruce were fighting brutally against each other, both were now sweating and out of breath. "You're not gonna beat me..." Bruce said, his hood was knocked off, so he sounded sinister and slightly sadistic. "I'm still gonna pay you back for what you did to my arms!" Butch shouted angrily.

"You're gonna have to beat me first!" Bruce said "that's what's gonna happen!" Butch said. Butch then charged at Bruce and kicked him hard in the stomach before he could dodge. The kick sent Bruce flying into the city.

The seven kids had now regrouped in the air and began heading towards the city when they arrived they saw the clones floating above it.

"Alright...this is it..." Blossom said.  
"This is where it all began" Brick said.  
"This is where it all ends" Buttercup said.  
"This is when it all ends" Butch said.  
"This is when the clones are destroyed" Bubbles said.  
"For good!" Boomer shouted.  
"Now let's get them" Princess said.

In unison, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup shouted, "Powerpuff Girls!".  
In unison, Brick, Boomer, and Butch shouted, "Rowdyruff Boys!".  
In unison, Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup, Butch, and Princess shouted "GO!"

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	22. Chapter 22

The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Princess flew straight towards the clones. "I'm starting to doubt we can beat them" Brock said "Brock you weak son of a-" Blade started "SHUT UP!!!" Brock cried out "here they come!" Blake shouted, and they began to fight.

Blossom vs. Brazen  
Brick vs. Blade  
Bubbles vs. Brash  
Boomer vs. Blake  
Buttercup vs. Blitz  
Butch vs. Bruce  
Princess vs. Brock

Blossom used her ice power in a style that was similar to Brazen's, only Instead of making things out of ice, she froze objects such as benches. This proved to be too much for Brazen and she was defeated.

Brick did not let Blade have the slightest bit of mercy, he mauled Blade. When he was finished, Blade was beaten, scarred, bruised, bleeding, and could no longer fight, Blade was defeated.

"Alright you fat pig, fight!" Brash said, ready to destroy Bubbles "the fight's right here sister!" Bubbles said, Brash then tore a piece of concrete out of the ground and threw it at Bubbles. Unlike last time, when Bubbles took the hit, she threw herself towards the rock. The rock ricochet off of her belly and hit Brash hard on the head.

"Well, that was easy!" Bubbles said standing over the unconscious Brash, then a sly smile grew on her face, "You know what? I am going to" she told Brash, of course, Brash couldn't hear this. Bubbles then sat on the unconscious Brash. Although in a pretty funny way, Brash was defeated.

Boomer swung his lighting bat so fast that Blake couldn't block it and was smashed right in the face as well as getting a large shock, "you're not gonna give up are ya?" Boomer asked "no..." Blake said as he rubbed his aching face. Boomer began swinging his bat at Blake again, because of how tired he was, Blake couldn't block it with his sword and was hit again only this time he was electrocuted 10 times worse than before and he fell to the ground, slightly twitching, he was defeated.

Buttercup fought Blitz hard and fast, too hard and too fast. Buttercup completely brutalized Blitz, not giving her a single chance to land a hit. When Blitz was defeated, she looked just like Buttercup did when they first fought.

Brock did miserably fighting Princess, on top of the fact that he was the weakest clone, he had lost his will to fight after hearing that he will be destroyed, whether he beats Princess or not. "You done? I was just warming up!" Princess said "SHUT UP!!!" Brock screamed, "why don't you shut up?!" Princess shouted.

She punched his rock arm right where the crack was, this caused Brock's rock arm to shatter, now he didn't have a right arm, this made Brock scream in pure agony. Princess then gave him one hard kick to the head which made him crash right next to where Mojo's volcano was. Brock was defeated.

Butch did not give Bruce a break, Butch completely brutalized him. In the middle of getting his butt handed to him, Bruce gave up "Ok OK! Stop! I give!" he said trying to prevent another thrashing. "Seriously?! I haven't even broken your arms yet!" Butch said "what?!" Bruce blurted out, his sinister and slightly sadistic voice didn't sound sinister and sadistic when he was frightened.

Butch walked around Bruce, he grabbed Bruce's left arm, and kicked his elbow, making his arm bend backwards this made Bruce scream in great pain. Butch did the same to Bruce's other arm. Bruce was defeated.

The Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, and Princess met at the spot where Mojo's volcano used to be, "if we can get rid of all that rock covering the hole, we can put these guys in there and never worry about them again" Boomer said, holding Blake by his shirt collar.

"Don't put them in there..." Brock warned as he was struggling to stand up, "what can you do to stop us?" Brick asked, holding Blade by the neck. "They were right" Brock said, "I do belong in the lava with the rest of the clone army, I shouldn't have survived that eruption" "then let us put these guys in the lava with you and out of our misery" Butch said as he held Bruce by his hood.

"They don't belong in the lava, I do" Brock said "then what do we do to them?" Bubbles asked, she was sitting on Brash "I will decide that!" a loud voice said, "what the?!" Buttercup called out, she was holding Blitz by her neck.

"Him?!" Blossom blurted out "yes! Now give me the clones!" Him shouted, appearing in front of them, he looked to beat up to describe, "I will deal with them!" "what are you gonna do with them?" Blossom asked as she held Brazen by her jacket collar. "You do not want to know..." Him said "well, take them" Boomer said, throwing Blake at Him, the rest of the clones were also thrown at Him "he, he, he..." Him said and he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

"I wonder where Him went..." Boomer asked "more like when I went" Him's voice said, he appeared in his cloud of red smoke in front of the girls, the boys, and Princess. "When?" Blossom asked "it was a simple plan" Him said, "I sent them 50 years into the future!" "50 years!" Butch blurted out.

"They're not gonna live a minute!" Bubbles said "what do you mean?" Boomer asked "when we were accidentally sent 50 years to the future, Him's power was so great we couldn't stand a chance! Bubbles said "HAHAHA! And I told the future me to destroy the clones!" Him said, "I would get to redeem myself after being defeated by them".

"We're never gonna see them again" Brick said "you said it" Buttercup said "you're never gonna see me again neither" Brock said "why?" everyone asked "as I said, I shouldn't be alive" Brock said. He turned to the rock that covered the volcanic hole, his eyes turned red and he shot lasers at it, destroying it.

"Goodbye" Brock whispered and he jumped into the hole.

A few seconds later they all heard the sound of something landed in water "Brock..." Brick whispered. "He never fitted in with the clones, or with me" Him said, "I think he finally found true peace, buried in lava and rock, like the clone army" "so...the clones are finally over...for good" Boomer said "it's over..." Bubbles said.

"So Him, you gonna stop your evil ways like everyone else?" Blossom asked Him, Him just gave a sly smile, "maybe, maybe not" he said and he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. "Nah, he's not done" Brick said "well, there's not much left he could do to us anyway" Butch said, Brick grunted, Brick knew Him could do something, something to him...

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning

All six small super heroes were now eating breakfast and of course Bubbles continued to stuffing herself to bursting point. "Do you think Him is gonna be a good guy?" Brick asked "not a chance, but it could be he's taking some time off, you know, have a vacation until he has a new plan" Butch said.

"What shall we do today? I mean school starts the day after tomorrow" Brick said casually "I knew it! You like school Brick, I knew you would gonna like it" Blossom said "I never said I hate it, but I still think it's kind of wrong I can't keep my hat on" Brick said "speaking of school, our classmates know those clones beat up your old enemies but the rest of the town..." Boomer said.

"Good point, well I guess the only ones who can convince other people are, the villains themselves" Blossom said "so what should we do?" Brick asked "let's go see them in the hospital, then we can tell them it wasn't us and we can ask them to tell the people of Townsville that it wasn't us" Blossom said.

"Good plan" Boomer said "but do you think they let us near them again. Except for Blossom and Bubbles they all think we beat them up and they'll probably think were there to finish the job" "we have some clothes upstairs we can use for disguises. Fake beards and wigs, hat's, sunglasses" Blossom said "and if we stand on your shoulders they wouldn't suspect a thing" Butch said "great. But let's finish breakfast first" Bubbles said.

Later

They were now all in the hospital dressed up in their disguises:

Brick was standing on Blossoms shoulders. They wore a long coat and pants. Blossom floated a bit above the floor and they attached the shoes to the end of the pants so as long as Blossom floated on the right height no one would suspect a thing.

Bubbles stood on Boomers shoulders. They wore a long dress. Bubbles used a big hat and huge sunglasses. She even put on a bit lipstick to look older.

Butch stood on Buttercups shoulders and they wore a garment. Butch wore a beard and white wig. He looked a bit like a wizard.

Brick had some get well soon cards, Bubbles some boxes of chocolate and Butch some flowers. "Excuse me ma'am. But can you tell me where I can find the Gangreen Gang and the Amoeba Boys?" Bubbles asked a nurse behind the counter.

"Let's see. Well they're in the same room as Mojo Jojo. We know he is a monkey but Monkey's look a lot like humans and he refused to go to a VET. Besides I don't think a VET knows much about monkey's, they're not average pets and the Amoeba Boys... they had nowhere else to go. They're all in room 23" the nurse said. "Thank you!" Bubbles said friendly and then the three went as fast as they could to room 23. As soon as they were in the room they took their disguised off.

"Well who do we have here?" Ace asked "the Powerpuff girlsssss!" Snake said "listen. You don't have to be afraid. We didn't beat you up. It was..." Blossom was then cut off by Ace.

"You can stop now. Mojo told us all about it. Besides we already doubt it was you girls. It's not your style and the hair of those clones... looked like it wasn't brushed in months while you hairs are always combed, and as for the guys they weren't wearing their normal outfits. Together with what Mojo told us about those clones we didn't think it was you six" Ace said.

Blossom smiled "Good to hear that. We got some get well soon cards for you and some chocolate if Bubbles hasn't eaten them..." "Hey!" Bubbles said angry "... and some flowers" Blossom finished. "I don't really care about cards and flowers... But that chocolate sounds good" Ace said "what did happened to those clones?" Arturo asked curious "you don't want to know. But we'll never see them again" Butch said.

"I won't make clones ever again" Mojo said "we were wondering... could you tell the people of Townsville that it wasn't us who beat you up but those clones?" Blossom asked "yeah or else everyone hates us" Boomer said. Ace looked at the others and lifted his shoulders "sure why not. The media is coming over today anyway. They want to know how the number one racer is doing. So we will tell them then that it wasn't you but clones and that the clones are now destroyed"

"Thank you, you guys stay good" Bubbles said, all villains agreed they would and then the Powerpuff's and Rowdyruff's flew out the window.

The Powerpuff Girl's and the Rowdyruff Boy's were now flying over the city from the hospital. Boomer felt like bringing up small talk "ya know, I think we all have a new regret" Boomer said "why?" Bubbles asked, "I don't know about the rest of you" Boomer started "but I wanted to be the one to take out my clone".

"Ah" Blossom said "I agree" "that's not the only regret we have when it comes to defeating enemies" Brick flatly said "wait, what?" Butch asked, cluelessly. "Think of it you two" Brick said to Butch and Boomer, "we've had two enemies, both we have not beaten".

"Well" Boomer started, "I know the clones were one of them, but who else?" Brick looked straight at Boomer's eyes. Boomer looked straight at his. Very, very, very slowly, Brick turned his gaze to the Powerpuff Girls. Boomer was about to say something, but there was an explosion somewhere.

"What was that?" Buttercup asked, Bubbles was the first to see what was going on "hey, whaddaya know?" she said, "a monster" "It's been months since a monster attacked" Blossom said "better than a batch of clones" Boomer said. The group then over flew to the monster to fight it, the monster was about fifty feet tall, had fairly long and sharp claws, was dark green, had large yellow eyes, and had spikes going down its back and to the end of its tail. It looked a lot like Godzilla.

"When can we finally get a deserved vacation?" Brick asked "well we never really can. We always need to stay here for whenever evil shows up!" Blossom said "like now?" Brick asked pointing at the monster "exactly like now" Blossom answered "he's an ugly one!" Buttercup shouted.

The monster looked angry at her growled and showed his teeth "yeah I'm talkin to you, you ugly lizard face. Look you can get your scale body out of here or we can beat you up so much that even insects can find any pieces from you" Buttercup threatened. The monster just opened his jaws and shut them around Buttercup.

The next moment she flew out with so much force that over half of the monsters teeth flew out of his jaw "alright that made me angry!" Buttercup said, the next moment the monster got hit by a laser ray from Butch. He growled angry but was suddenly beat up by Brick while Blossom was using one of her tactics.

Boomer and Bubbles were watching from the top of a building, "shouldn't we help them?" Boomer asked "nah I don't think they need any help and if they do they'll ask us" Bubbles replied "yeah I think the monster needs more help than they do" Boomer said with a slight smirk.

Boomer liked this. Just here alone with Bubbles just talking. They looked each other in the eyes.  
Bubbles rolled on her belly watching the fight. "We always fight villains or evil. You know we hardly have time for a social life. Now it's fine but what when we're teenagers? What do we tell or boyfriends?" Bubbles said.

"Well except when your boyfriends could fight crime with you" Boomer said casually, Bubbles looked at him and he looked back, the next moment Bubbles grabbed his head and kissed him right on the lips. "Wow! I... I liked that" Boomer said in slight shock "I hope so. Since I don't think it's going to be the last time I kiss you" Bubbles said with a sly grin.

Boomer began to rub Bubbles' fat belly. He liked the feeling of the warm soft fat. "You like this fat belly of mine?" Bubbles asked "yes, but I must admit that I like every part of your body" Boomer replied. "I wanna make my belly bigger. I like it fat. But Blossom didn't really agree with me" Bubbles said in a slightly sad tone, "yeah I noticed some problems between you and your sister" Boomer said.

The next moment the monster got one final hit by Buttercup and fell back into the water, "if you want that belly of yours bigger I will help you. I promise I will" Boomer said with a smile "you know, you two could have helped us!" Blossom said slightly annoyed. "But it was more fun this way!" Buttercup said smiling, "a good old monster fight".

"Well it seemed like you were doing fine without us. If you really got in trouble we of course would have helped you but is seemed the monster had more problems than you" Bubbles said "I guess so. But even if it is... that's no excuse too not too help save the city!" Blossom snapped "the city is fine. Just look" Bubbles said Blossom just flew off angrily.

"She's getting a bit insolent. I should talk to the professor about that... and tell him that it's maybe time to put Bubbles on a diet!" Blossom said and she continued flying home.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

"So, should she be put on a diet?" Blossom asked the professor "hmm...I'm not quite sure" the professor said "why aren't you sure?" Blossom asked "well, she seems to enjoy it, and she seems to be doing just fine, but at the same time, it seems you two argue a bit more than usual" the professor said.

"A bit more? We used to never argue" Blossom said "true..." the professor said not recalling anytime's they argued, "she also seems to be getting a little ignorant and aggressive too" Blossom said "well, that's because she's changing in a way she likes and in a way you don't" the professor said.

"But it isn't right..." Blossom protested "how so?" the professor asked "have you _ever_ heard of a fat super hero?" Blossom said "well, not until Bubbles began gaining weight" the professor said "exactly!" Blossom exclaimed "and?" the professor asked "and what?" Blossom asked back "what difference does it make?" the professor asked.

"She shouldn't be fat" Blossom said "all a matter of opinion. Besides, if she likes the gain, let her enjoy it. I understand your concern, but it's her choice. You have to understand, you can lead a kid to a box of crayons, but you can't make him draw if he doesn't want to" the professor finished, Blossom just sighed "I suppose you're right..." she admitted in defeat and walked away.

At dinner

Blossom was doing her best not to say anything about her sisters eating. But she saw Bubbles dress was stretched to its Maximum size. She knew for sure her dress would rip soon. Maybe that would convince her too lose weight. "Why do those monsters always attack Townsville?" Butch asked "well if we attack them and they survive and return to Monster Island they're a hero" Buttercup replied.

"What? You're kidding. Is that really the biggest reason" Butch said in slight disbelief "for most monsters that attack it is. Of course you have some monsters that are made by Mojo or Him that attack because they are command too" Blossom said. "That will be a lot less lately since Mojo won't make any more monsters" Brick said, "yeah I think it will be kind of easy in the future. Clones gone, most villains became good and Him well I don't think he attacks for some time." Blossom said.

"Then maybe we can finally go on vacation for a few days!" Bubbles cheered happily "well I'm not sure. If we go there's a big chance Him will try to take over" Blossom said "that's too bad. I hoped we could finally have a vacation. Can I have some more?" Bubbles asked, Blossom looked the other way while the professor filled Bubbles' plate again.

"Any ideas what to do tomorrow?" Brick asked "no not really, did you have any ideas?" Blossom asked "no... I just wanted to eh go in town alone for something" Brick said, Boomer knew that his brother wasn't telling the truth. He was still having problems by working with the Powerpuff Girls. He made that clear when they flew back from the hospital. He decided not to tell the others. After all Brick was his brother and he was having a bit of a fight inside him. Boomer believed it was hard for him. Bubbles started to eat her food and Blossom had trouble not too say something.

After dinner Bubbles suddenly took Boomer too the kitchen, "I have an idea to do tomorrow" Bubbles said smiling "really? Why didn't you tell the others?" Boomer asked, Bubbles then grabbed his shirt and pulled him right in front of her face. "Because I want to do something for just the two of us. Just you and me. I only need to ask the professor" Bubbles said and then they both walked up to the professor.

"Eh professor, Boomer and I would like to go on a picnic tomorrow" Bubbles said "well that sounds great. I think the others..." "um professor I meant just me and Boomer" Bubbles interrupted. "Oh well eh, I think you two are old enough to do this but be careful" he said "Professor we both have super powers" Bubbles giggled "that's true" the professor said and then the two of them walked to the lounge room to watch T.V until it was time to go to bed.

The next day

Bubbles and Boomer where now at the park. The professor made sure they had a full basket of food and he also made sure Blossom, Butch and Buttercup wouldn't know where they were so they could spend some time together. Brick was already gone that morning so no one knew where he went.

The two tiny super kids put a blanket on the grass and cuddled up together. The park was full of people like always except the volcano was now gone "things will change around here don't you think?" Boomer asked. "Now that most of the villains have stopped being evil I think so. But you still have monsters" Bubbles said "yeah but now they have to fight against six super heroes, and they were nearly a challenge for just the three of you" Boomer said.

Bubbles rolled on her belly and waved with her legs in the air. Could it be that Townsville finally would be a nice and safe place. She remembered hearing stories of people before they lived in Townsville. In those days it was a terrible city. Full of villains, crime and pain. But since they were created it was a nice city.

"You know" Bubbles said and looked at Boomer "I feel a bit strange when I'm so near to you... in a good way" "how do you feel?" Boomer asked "well one feeling is like I have butterflies in my belly. I think its love. You know, I liked you from the first moment I saw you. But at that moment you tried to destroy me and my sisters" Bubbles replied.

"Well I don't try to remember to old times. They don't matter anymore. All that does matter now is being here with you. I like it" Boomer said with a smile. Bubbles rolled over to Boomer so her head was in his lap. She smiled at him. "I'm hungry, do you want to feed me?" she asked "sure, anytime" Boomer replied, Boomer then took some sandwiches out of the basket, Bubbles opened her mouth wide and Boomer slowly fed her the sandwiches.

When the third one was gone Boomer looked at her, "do you really want to gain?" he asked, Bubbles then sat straight up and looked at him with a bit pain in her eyes. "Don't you like me fat?" she asked "no, no! It's not that. I'd like you even you weighed a ton but I would like you just as much if you weighed less than a pound. I was just wondering why?" he asked "I like it. Eating what I want. Don't watch out what you eat and I feel so soft and I like this big belly" she slapped her belly sending waves through her fat.

"I love your body anyway it is, but I must admit it's more fun too hug a fat and soft person then hug someone and only feel bones" Boomer said with a very slight bit of blush on his cheeks, Bubbles was so glad when she heard that, she then cuddled up against him again. "Huuuuungryyy. Feeeeeeed meeeeee!" she semi-wined out, Boomer just smiled and pushed more food in her mouth.

Meanwhile

Brick stood at the top of a building, staring down at the city. "I remember back when me and my brothers were destroying this city...now we protect it along side who were our biggest enemies..." muttered Brick, "but...I feel like the old me is creeping back...the voices and visions are getting more violent and gruesome...It's only a matter of time before I give in... and considering Butch doesn't have a conscience and does what he thinks is right...combined with my powerful influence...he could turn evil too..." Brick turned away and he stared at the park.

He then saw two blue things, squinting his eyes; he noticed that it was Bubbles and Boomer at that picnic Bubbles mentioned "and Boomer...his love for Bubbles may be more powerful than his evil side...if he still has it" Brick muttered, "Him said that Boomer destroyed his other way of thinking when he fell in love with Bubbles, but did Him lie? Did Him lie about almost not being involved in the voices and visions I've been having? Did Him lie about starting a new plan from scratch? Is this all part of a big plan? Did Him also lie about-" Brick stopped speaking. After a few seconds of silence, Brick shook his head, "no...he didn't lie about them".

Brick looked back down at the city, "If this evil is going to consume me...I have to leave...but is there a way to stop it?" he asked himself.

Back at the park

"Hey look" Boomer said "what is it?" Bubbles asked "isn't that Brick. There on the top of that building?" Boomer asked "I think so, there's not many people who can get on top of such a building and the fact he has red clothes" Bubbles said.

"You know I feel kind of sorry for him. It's not his fault he's still bad. Is just how he's made. He never chose to be bad" Boomer said in a sad tone, "but we can't help him if he doesn't want too" Bubbles said "I guess you're right, still hungry?" he said, "you bet! Keep it coming" Bubbles said with a large smile.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth and began eating everything the boy put in front of her hungry mouth again. She liked it and Boomer liked it as well. With the head of the fat super hero on his lap while he fed her food. Bubbles suddenly started to giggle, she enjoyed it so much.

"Something wrong?" Boomer asked "no nothing, go on, keep going" Bubbles replied "it looks like you're able to eat more every day. If you can eat more everyday you can gain more every day" Boomer said happily. Bubbles was so happy she heard Boomer say this, it meant he would even help her to gain when she pleased.

"But Blossom keeps complaining about my weight" Bubbles said "well I understand that she was a bit angry when we didn't help too defeat that monster. Even tho they didn't need any help. It's just that when you promised to fight against evil you fight against evil even if the others can fight it on their own" Boomer said.

"Right. So Blossom did have a point yesterday but she keeps complaining about my weight and that was even before that fight against that monster" Bubbles said in annoyance "don't worry the professor said he wouldn't put you on a diet" Boomer said reassuringly. "Who said anything about a diet?" she asked "eh well yesterday when we watched that movie and I went to the bathroom during the commercials. Well when I came back I heard Blossom and the professor talking about putting you on a diet. Well Blossom talked about putting you on a diet. The professor didn't. He said you need to decide for yourself" Boomer said.

"What she wanted to... she didn't even... behind my back... Oh she is so gonna get it" Bubbles struggled out in shock and anger "chill the professor said he wouldn't put you on a diet. Besides we weren't meant to hear it" Boomer said "you did" "yeah but not on purpose" "Oh so that makes all the difference?" "Fine so it doesn't." "Got some more food?" "Oh yeah. Here".

Boomer put his other hand on her chest and slowly moved it to her belly and started to rub it. Bubbles giggled she liked it too be fed but being fed and being rubbed at her belly at the same time felt even better. The next minutes were the best ones of her life. But suddenly Boomer stopped feeding her. Disappointed she opened her eyes.

"Why do you stop?" she asked "we're out of food" Boomer replied Bubbles felt how her belly pushed against the fabric of her dress and she didn't think it would hold much longer, but she didn't really care, the two cuddled up together and just lay in the sun.

Utonium house

"I don't get it!" Blossom said "why did they go on a picnic without us? Didn't they think that we would like to go on a picnic as well?" she was sitting in the garden in a bikini with sun glasses trying to get a tan. Buttercup was practicing kick boxing against Butch. He was apart from the others the only one who was able to keep standing. "Don't you get it?" Butch said to Blossom "they're in love!" "yeah Blossom. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming. Since those clones attacked us the first time it was obvious those two liked each other or didn't you notice?" Buttercup said.

"I did. But still... it's kind of strange. Our sister with a Rowdyruff Boy. Before we fought our clones I would have said not in a million years. But yeah I noticed they liked each other. But I also would have liked a picnic. You two also right" Blossom said "of course!" Buttercup said with a kick throwing Butch back a few yards "you're way better to train with than anybody else Butch! But if they are in love I understand they want some time alone. Respect that" Buttercup said

"By the way where is Brick?" Blossom asked, "didn't he say he needed to do something?" Butch said "now that you mention it, yes he did. But I don't really believe him" Buttercup said "he's still well... different from you and Boomer. He doesn't seem to fit in" "he's thinking about destroying us. We're sleeping with the enemy or at least we're sleeping under the same roof" Blossom said.

"Well maybe Brick will also fit in. But he still stays my brother because Family is important. Well we both don't have family except for Boomer and you girls" Butch said "and what about the professor?" Blossom asked indignant. "He's nice. He acts like a real father to you but... biologically he isn't your real father" Butch said "well he did make us and I see him like my real father. I heard family are the ones who act like it not the one who are it!" Buttercup yelled.

"Besides it wasn't really the professor who made us... but Mojo" Blossom said and giggled "so Mojo is your dad. Then are we... brother and sister?" Butch asked, Blossom's sun glasses slid down her face. She never really thought about it that way. She pushed her sun glasses back on and said: "But we're all created so it doesn't matter".

"Well I wouldn't mind having a brother!" said Buttercup "why? Because you're sometimes acting like a guy?" Blossom asked "I wonder how much Bubbles would eat on that picnic" "oh please, you're not still bothered about that Bubbles is getting a bit fat lately" Buttercup said "I am! I mean did you see..." Blossom was cut off "we fought about a few clones that were about our strongest enemies ever and we defeated them. Even while Bubbles was way fatter. At least that way we could tell which one was the clone" Buttercup said "so I wouldn't worry about her" Butch said.

"But suppose she gets too fat too move" Blossom tried "oh come on. You three have super powers. If she can pick up a bus she can also move her own body" Butch said "I hope she doesn't get as heavy as a bus" Blossom mumbled and continued sunbathing.

With Bubbles and Boomer

"Well, that was a nice picnic" said Boomer, packing the blanket in the basket "it sure was" Bubbles said, "too bad we ran out of food" "we? All I had was a sandwich, so more or less, you ran out of food" Boomer said jokingly "I guess you're right" Bubbles said, beginning to walk off with Boomer following her.

"You know, before now, I never really notice how beautiful this world looks..." Boomer said in a happy tone "yeah, you were always too busy destroying it" said Bubbles, they both found it funny and laughed. Boomer stopped laughing and looked troubled "what's wrong?" Bubbles asked "I'm just thinking. How different would Townsville be if me and my brothers didn't side with you?" Boomer said.

"Townsville would have been taken over by Mojo Jojo, and you, me, your brothers, and my sisters wouldn't be alive" Bubbles started, "the clones were already powerful enough to beat us, and they would have your powers added to their own, so they would have destroyed us a lot easier, and taken over" "no, not if we hadn't helped you" Boomer said, "we didn't side with you until after the clone army was destroyed. How different would Townsville be if we hadn't sided with you?".

"Oh...well.......I don't know" Bubbles said, a silence fell upon them. Boomer glanced back and saw Brick on top of a building. 'What you said yesterday', Boomer thought, 'I hope it doesn't mean what I think it does'. The silence continued until Bubbles said "let's just drop the grim subject" "yeah, let's go back" Boomer said and they flew back home.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	25. Chapter 25

"Hello! We're home!" Bubbles called out "hey guys, how was the picnic" Buttercup asked "it was great" Bubbles said before she let out a massive belch, "excuse me" she giggled out "nice" Buttercup said in a slightly grossed out voice "anyway, have you seen Brick by any chance?" Buttercup asked.

She and Blossom were in the living room "only from a distance. But I thought it was him" Boomer said, Blossom was lying in a chair. She still wore her bikini. She wouldn't admit it but she was just a bit too lazy to get dressed.

"I'm worried about Brick. He still has well... issues" Blossom said as Bubbles jumped on the couch and closed her eyes. Boomer smiled at her and walked to the kitchen too put the basket away. Then he saw his brothers outside. But it seemed like Brick was angry. Boomer listened.

"It's time we finally do why we were created for; too destroy the Powerpuff Girls. That's our destiny. Don't you get that?" Brick said "destroy the Powerpuff Girls?" Butch asked shocked,  
Boomer then flew outside and hit Brick sending him a few yards back. "I hope that I didn't hear what you just said" Boomer said a dangerous whispering tone "I knew you wouldn't agree. You were always a wimp. That's why I just talked too Butch. At least he isn't weak like you" Brick said with his arms crossed.

"You want to destroy the Powerpuff Girls? Brick those girls took us in home when we had nowhere else to go. They give us food and warm place to stay and send us too school without asking anything in return while we before tried to destroy them and now you want to do that again. That's really low Brick even for you" Boomer said "It's what I am brother. Well Butch. Do you..." Butch cut him off.

"No. Whatever you say the answer is no. I agree with Boomer this time. We can't destroy them after anything they've done for us. Even if we were still evil. Besides why would we turn evil? I mean I really like it here you know. School, friends, doing video games, helping Buttercup with kick boxing... she's very good" Butch said "and I also won't come with you. I'm not having evil thoughts anymore, I like Bubbles, and I won't harm them after everything they've done for us!" Boomer shouted at Brick.

Brick flew away so fast a lot of dust flew up, "you know... For once I'm sure we did the right thing" Butch said "I hope he girls didn't hear us?" Boomer said in a slightly worried tone "so what if they did? We told nothing wrong. Except for Brick" Butch said "that's what I mean. He stays our brother" Boomer said "from what I just saw I think he's adopted. I don't want to be his brother anymore" Butch said with a scowl "don't say that! He's just still very confused and I think that makes his evil side stronger" Boomer said "what can we do about that?" Butch finished, they continued looking in the direction Brick had flown off in before heading back inside.

With Brick

Brick flew off to the docks that were not too far away from the city itself so that he could be alone; he was now sitting on the end of a pier looked down at the reflection of himself in the water. 'What's happening to me?' he thought, 'I can't control myself. I'm turning evil again and I can't help it!' he felt like he was going to cry from frustration, he looked at his reflection in anger. A few seconds later, the reflection of his face in the water turned into Him's face, before Brick could react, Him shot out of the water.

"It's because you're finally coming to your senses!" Him shouted at Brick "what are you doing here?!" Brick shouted back "helping you realise how much of an idiot you have been, turning your back on your purpose!" Him yelled at Brick.

Brick fell silent.

"Remember this: you failed to destroy them, they killed you, you want revenge. Now is your time to exact it. Now as for Boomer and Butch. You can convince them the same thing" Him said sinisterly, before disappearing.

Brick was silent for another moment.

Brick's eyes shot open "my brothers and I were created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. And the girls killed us, and then probably laughed about it later. Now that I remember that, I can't forgive them. We were created to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, and Butch, Boomer, like it or not, that is what we are going to do!"

Powerpuff Girls house

"What happened?" asked Bubbles just as Boomer and Butch walked back inside, "where did Brick go?" she asked again, Butch opened his mouth to say something, but Boomer stopped him. "Brick is......." Boomer trailed off. "What?" Blossom asked "become evil again" Boomer said flatly "what?!" all three girls shouted in disbelief.

"It's true" said Butch, "he tried to get me to think you three were bad as well" "I first noticed his evil creeping back when he stated that the Rowdyruff Boys only had two enemies. The clones, and you three" said Boomer. "He never mentioned us" said Buttercup "no, but his eyes slowly turned to you three when he told me to think about it" said Boomer, "also, that same day, he had told me the voices were getting worse. The reason none of you know is because he didn't want me to tell you" "so he's turning evil" Bubbles asked, "I'm afraid s-" Boomer tried to say, but was cut off by the Powerpuff Hotline.

"Someone answer it, I gotta change" Blossom said and she flew into the bathroom, Bubbles answered the hotline, "Yes Mayor?*gasp*...But...he......we're on our way!" she slammed the phone down and turned to the others. Blossom came out of the bathroom in her PPG dress. "What's going on?" she asked "Brick..." Bubbles replied "that son of a..." Buttercup said, but didn't finish "that's...it..." Boomer angrily said "looks like we have to knock the sense back into him" said Butch. The five then rushed out of the house and flew to the city.

Townsville

Brick had just finished destroying a building when the others arrived "BRICK! What the hell are you doing?!" Boomer shouted, Brick almost took down another building, but stopped when Boomer shouted, "what the hell am I doing? I'll tell ya what the hell I'm doing! I'm doing part of what me, you, and Butch were created to do!" Brick shouted back.

"Destroying the city?!" yelled Butch "yeah! And you know what else we were created to destroy?! This should be a no brainer because they're standing right next to you!" Brick said while eyeing the girls. "Brick, I know we were created for that, but we don't have to do that!" Boomer shouted "I know, but don't you want to complete your purpose? And get revenge?" Brick asked "revenge for what?" Boomer and Butch asked in union.

Brick chuckled, "Butch, see that girl in the green dress? Boomer, see that girl in the blue dress? And then there's the girl in the pink dress. Don't you two remember? Don't you two remember these three girls are responsible for our death?" Brick asked. "Wha-" Butch stuttered, he had completely forgotten "remember now?" Brick asked, Butch looked at Buttercup angrily "no...no, no, no, no, no!" Boomer shouted, "I don't believe you!".

"Come on Bubbles, admit it! You killed your boyfriend, Boomer!" Brick shouted at Bubbles "Bubbles..." Boomer quietly said, a tear streamed down Bubbles' eye, "yes...it's true. I am the one who killed you. But that was a long time ago" she said "Bubbles" Boomer said again, with a strong hint of sorrow. He looked at her. She didn't look like the sweet Bubbles everyone knew. To him, in this moment, she looked like his murderer. Boomer cried.

'What a sissy' Brick thought, rolling his eyes, Boomer eventually stopped crying and looked straight at Bubbles. His eyes were no longer filled with sorrow. Now they were filled with hate. "Boomer! Butch!" Blossom said, "yes we killed you and Brick, but we had no other option, you three were evil at that time!" "we don't care. We're getting our revenge!" Butch shouted.

"Boomer...please...don't listen to them" Bubbles begged "no", Boomer said, "now I see. Now I see how blinded I have been. Bubbles..." he stopped talking and ran his hand across his neck, making a death gesture. "But Boomer, remember the good times we had?" Bubbles tried, starting to cry "yeah...the good times...fighting and constantly losing to you and your sisters" Boomer said, "remember that Brick? Butch?" "yeah" Brick and Butch said.

"No! I mean the good times we had together! Like the picnic we had earlier" Bubbles tried "so what? It was just a stupid picnic!" Boomer said, that was the cruellest thing Bubbles had ever heard, but what was worse was that the words came from Boomer, Bubbles then burst into tears and flew away.

Blossom and Buttercup looked towards where Bubbles was flying "go ahead and follow her. We'll let you go this time" Brick said "you three..." Blossom and Buttercup whispered before they flew off after Bubbles. "So, the Rowdyruff Boys are back, huh?" Brick asked "yeah!" Boomer and Butch said and they all exchanged high fives.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	26. Chapter 26

"This is bad" Blossom said "no it's worse than that. Now they remember that our kisses can't destroy them again. So we're... no match against them" "what?" Buttercup asked "remember the first time we fought them. They almost destroyed us" Blossom said "of course I remember that. I've never had so many bruises before!" Buttercup said "and they would have killed us if they knew we were still alive. Where's Bubbles?" Blossom said "in the kitchen burrowing her pain six feet under food" Buttercup replied. Blossom then got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen, when she entered her eyes almost popped out of her head.

Bubbles was eating almost anything that was part food. She poured nearly everything into her mouth while crying, she even ate some sticks of butter and drank all of the vinegar. She heated food from the freezer with her laser vision and cooked meat the same way. Pretty soon her expanding belly burst out of her dress, but she ether didn't notice or didn't care. Still crying let everything disappear in her mouth. Slowly the floor got buried under empty wrappers and boxes.

Blossom wanted to stop her but realized how hard it was for Bubbles losing someone who you loved and thinking about the fact he loved you too, so she decided to just let Bubbles eat away her pain. She would run out of food sooner or later.

"How is she?" Buttercup asked "not so good. Her heart is broken. I think only food makes her feel better" Blossom replied "so what do we do with the boys?" Buttercup asked "how am I suppose too know. Maybe they'll just hang around for a while. But I'm not sure if I still can... well, beat them up that easy. After what happened the last days" Blossom said, Buttercup then saw some of the stuff they had left.

"I miss them too. I thought it wasn't possible but I really liked having them here and doing things with Butch!" Buttercup said with a bit of sorrow in her voice. "You were also in love?" Blossom said "no! Not yet. But we were good friends... and I believe we both wanted or were feeling something more than friendship. How could this have happen?" Buttercup said.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't meant that girls and boys should team up to one super hero team" Blossom said "come on. Have you never seen teen titans? Or fantastic four? Their teams have both boys and girls in them" Buttercup said "those are just cartoons!" Blossom exclaimed.

Outside it started to rain. The next moment they heard thunder and lightning. They made a fire in the fire place and sat in front of it to feel the warmth of the fire. "I just hope they found a good place to stay" Buttercup said sadly "I hope they turn good soon" Blossom said "it's all Brick's fault. Without him Butch and Boomer would never have turned evil again" Buttercup said angrily

"Hmmm. Maybe. But I thought they knew we destroyed them that first time. Man I can't believe they forgot" Blossom said "being destroyed and rebuilt again makes huge holes in your memories" Buttercup said "they did forget that... maybe they forget more about the past" Blossom said "come on. They lived less than 24 hours that time. How much of their memories they could have lost in that time?" Buttercup said "I don't know" Blossom replied quietly.

Suddenly Bubbles waddled in. Food was all smeared around her. Her whole body was covered in rolls of fat, her arms were rolls of fat as well as her legs and her belly almost touched the ground. Bubbles then fell backwards and fell asleep, with her huge belly sticking up in the air. "Poor girl" Buttercup mumbled "you said it" Blossom mumbled as well, they then hauled their sister to the bathroom to clean her up.

With the Rowdyruff Boys

"A trailer? This is the best you could do?" Boomer asked "well sorry that I didn't find a five star hotel!" Brick said snapped at Boomer, the three were now in the trailer that Brick had lived in when the team fell apart. "So what do we do now?" Butch asked "do what we were made to do. Destroy the Powerpuff Girls. After that... we'll see" Brick said.

Boomer went and sat at the other end of the trailer. He felt kind of bad. He felt like he had betrayed someone, but there was something else. He remembered being destroyed by Bubbles but he didn't remember what happened before that and it was starting to drive him crazy and to make things worse he remembered all the fun things with Bubbles and he said too Bubbles that it was just a stupid picnic but the truth was that he really enjoyed it. Every minute with Bubbles he enjoyed, but still...

"If I only could remember what happened before. Too bad I don't have a tape... I know!" he said he then turned to his brothers, "eh you guys... I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air" he said, "there's a storm outside" Brick said "it's nothing" Boomer replied and he few outside and began heading towards Him's lair.

When Boomer arrived he politely knocked on the door and a few seconds later it opened up. When Him opened the door he was surprised to see who it was "Boomer, so nice to see you. Why did you come here? I believe you have some relation problems" Him said with a normal grin. "Save it for another day. You have video tapes from every fight of the Powerpuff Girls right?" Boomer asked "that's correct. What about it. Do you want to borrow a tape because you need one to tape puppet pals on it. Well I'll tell you how it ends. Bump on the head!" Him said while trying not to laugh.

"No it's not that. I wanted to borrow a tape to watch it. Our first confrontation with the girls" Boomer said, a smile crept across Him's face "wait a sec" he said and he walked back inside. Him returned with a tape and handed it too Boomer "here you go. Maybe there is hope for you three after all" Him said "yeah maybe" Boomer said, after he flew off he whispered: "not a chance dad".

He flew directly back to the trailer and said fast : "Hi I'm gonna watch T.V." and walked to the other room and turned on the VCR, put the tape in and watched. Slowly his memories returned. What they had done. How mean they were. He rewound some pieces. He felt a bit shocked.  
Finally Butch came in.

"You're still watching... what are you watching?" Butch asked, Boomer paused the tape and looked at him, "do you remember what happened before we got destroyed?" Boomer asked, "no not really, but I would like to know. Why do you ask?" Butch said "watch this. I got this from Him" Boomer said "from Him. Why would he help you?" Butch asked "well after seeing this I think I have an idea" Boomer said while he rewound the tape.

After seeing it again Butch was also just like Boomer pretty shocked "do you remember all the bad stuff we did. We beat them up and almost killed them" Boomer said "we would have killed them if we would have known they were still alive at the end of that fight. But we were angry because they killed us. But we only heard killed us. What happened before I mean.... Can you blame them after what we did? Apart from what we did too them we also risked the lives of innocent people. We threw a bus, a boat and an airplane at them".

"Well I did the boat, you the bus, Brick did the airplane, but I see your point" Butch said "yeah I'm not sure if we were honest. I mean seeing it through their eyes. They killed us but we would have done the same too them. We were really evil and we wouldn't have stopped. If they hadn't destroyed us we would have probably killed them" Boomer said.

"If you look at it that way I totally understand why they killed us" Butch said "I think they made up in what they did the past days. Call it even?" Boomer said "well I'm not sure they even want us back" Butch said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Maybe not but I'm gonna try" Boomer said "but still why did Him give you the tape?" Butch asked "maybe he thought I would use it to see how we defeated them the first time so we could do it again" Boomer theorised before he flew off.

With Boomer

Boomer was now flying around the city trying to find the girls, but no luck, so he decided to go to their house. When he arrived he saw them in the kitchen through a window, he could also hear what they were saying. "Well if they are gonna be evil again, let's just beat them up" Buttercup said "as I said before, we can't beat them" Blossom started "if you remember, the first time we fought them, they beat us, but we figured out a small weakness. When they were resurrected, they beat us again, but again, we found a weakness. Every battle after that was interrupted".

"You're right...but...I don't know, what would happen if we fight and we aren't interrupted this time?" Buttercup asked "then 'this time' will be the 'last time' for us" said Blossom "like I said, they are stronger and faster than us. And they have attacks that can counter ours" "well........" Buttercup trailed off.

Blossom looked at a window, Boomer ducked, "what was that?" Blossom asked, "I'll check" Buttercup said and she flew outside, she found Boomer, "what are you doing here?" she whispered angrily "I just wanted to apologise to Bubbles" Boomer said, Buttercup just scoffed. "You purposely give her a lot of pain and you wanna apologise? After all you said? Calling the picnic stupid? Saying you were going to destroy her? Boomer, you really are terrible. Even if you do apologise, I doubt she'll forgive you" she said with her arms crossed.

"Look, just let me-" Boomer tried "she doesn't even want to be spoken to right now!" Buttercup loudly whispered, "just go away!" "but..." Boomer tried "GO!" Buttercup said, almost breaking her whisper, Boomer then flew away without another word. Buttercup then walked back inside to Bubbles and Blossom "what happened?" Blossom asked "something was at the window" Buttercup lied "I couldn't find it so I gave up looking for it".

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	27. Chapter 27

"Well I didn't suspect Buttercup would forgive me easily. But I need to talk too Bubbles. Hmm I could of course just knock the door or the wall down but that wouldn't give them a good impression of me. I bet Buttercup didn't even tell Bubbles I was here" Boomer said in an annoyed tone. Suddenly he snapped his fingers (I don't know how that's possible without fingers but they have done it before).

He flew to the roof and waited. From here he had a good view at the city of Townsville. He could see the clock on the tower. He knew exactly when they went to bed after living with them more than a week. Finally he heard noises under him, but still he waited. Even when the noises stopped and the girls went to bed he gave them half an hour to get too sleep, then he looked through the window.

Buttercup was making punching moves in her sleep and seemed fast asleep.

Blossom was mumbling different equations

And Bubbles was just sleeping normally, thankfully she was a lighter sleeper. He then slowly knocked on the window.

She didn't move.  
He knocked again and Bubbles moved.  
He knocked a last time and flew back to the roof.

Bubbles woke up and looked at the window. She wrapped her blanket around her since she was gotten to fat for her nighties she was naked. She looked outside and saw nothing so she flew outside.

"Hello Bubbles" Boomer said, Bubbles turned her head and her face was a combination of happiness, sadness, anger, fear, hope and love, "don't worry I'm not her to harm of insult you really I came here to apologize" he said "really?" Bubbles asked landing next to him.

"Listen, I forgot everything from my first life. But I heard you killed me and remembered that. But... I only heard the part you killed me. Not what happened before. I borrowed a video tape from Him too watch our first battle and now I remember everything... You had the right to kill me. We were terrible. Worse then I remember. Maybe it was better that you destroyed us then. But now I want to say sorry for all the things I said too you. Besides what I said about the picnic... that was a lie. I really enjoyed it. Every moment with you I enjoyed. I'm so sorry about this all. Besides all the things you did the past days were enough to forgive you for destroying me" Boomer said with a small smile.

Bubbles looked at him and hit him right in the face "that's for breaking my heart when you flew away with your brothers" she said angrily "fine, I may have deserved that one" he said.

She hit him again.

"And that's for saying the picnic was stupid!" Bubbles said angrily again "and I may have also deserved that one" Boomer said.

She then took his face and kissed him, "and this is for coming back. But don't ever dump me again!" she finished in a stern tone, Boomer just nodded with a grin on his face "I totally deserved that one. Hee you got fatter" he said happily

"Well after you left I was so sad that I ate everything in the house" Bubbles said "you got fatter so all this has made something good" Boomer said 'but your brothers... how do they feel about it?" Bubbles asked in a concerned tone.

Boomer got a thoughtful look on his face "I think Butch is on my side but I'm afraid Brick's not. He doesn't even know I'm here. Listen I'm really sorry for all bad things I done. I understand you never wanna see me again but I beg you give me one more chance. Please!" Boomer said while looking at Bubbles with pleading eyes.

"Fine. After all you're pretty well... cute" Bubbles said smiling, she then took Boomer too his room where he slept before and he went straight to bed. His last thoughts that day were: 'Much better than that old trailer. Warmer, nicer and Bubbles is such a sweet girl. I must have been crazy to ever... want... too... leave... here' and he was now fast asleep.

Meanwhile

"Butch! I know you know where Boomer is!" Brick shouted at Butch, they were standing outside the trailer, "I told you, he said he needed to do something and left. I haven't seen him since" Butch said angrily "I know that's a blatant lie!" Brick shouted, "I know you know where he's at!" Butch gave up. "Ok, I know why he left, but I don't know where he went" "good enough for me!" Brick said.

"What happened is: last night, he left to go to Him to get a tape of our first battle with the girls to remember why they destroyed us. He came back and showed me and he left to apologize to the girls" Butch explained. "So that's what you two were doing..." said Brick, "I knew Boomer couldn't be a Rowdyruff Boy...he was always the dumb one, and always the sissy" "so what now?" Butch asked.

"I don't know...4 against 2 doesn't work for me..." Brick said, Butch had to make it look like he was with Brick, "yeah...I don't like those odds...2 on 1 and 2 on 1..." he said "I need to think of something..." Brick said. After a few seconds, Brick got an idea. "Snips, snails and a puppy dog tail...we're made of those things...what if we-" "Brick, you would seriously go that far?" Butch asked, "Him couldn't control them, what makes you think you could?".

"Ahh, but they were made from DNA" Brick pointed out, "If we remake ourselves, or make another Rowdyruff Boy..." "Brick...don't try it" Butch said, "the girls tried it" "but they didn't follow the rules" Brick said, "Chemical X had to be ACCIDENTALLY added" "but how do you accidentally do what you want to do?" Butch asked.

"We weren't made with chemical X" Brick said, "Mojo's replacement was, in fact, the water in the toilet we were made in" "that may be so...but I wouldn't try a failed idea" Butch said "well what should we do then? Boomer's not going to help us destroy the Powerpuff Girls" Brick said. "I don't know..." Butch said. Just then, two fingerless robotic hands shot out from behind Butch and grabbed his neck.

"What the-?!" Butch shouted "who-?!" Brick shouted "make one move and I'll snap his neck!" the stranger threatened, His voice sounded gruff, sadistic, and had a slight robotic sound to it. Brick could barely see the assailant. What he did see were the robot arms, and a pair of green eyes behind Butch.

"Who are you?" Brick asked, the stranger didn't respond. Butch tried to break free, but couldn't. The stranger raced off into the forest with Butch. Brick kicked the ground. "Now what? It's not like I can go to the girls and Boomer for help...But it seems to be the only thing I can do...as much as I hate the idea" Brick said

The next morning

Boomer was sitting at the kitchen table eating a peanut butter jelly sandwich and drinking some juice. He was a bit nervous to see Blossom and Buttercup again, Bubbles forgive him but that didn't mean that her sisters also would. That was very true when Blossom walked into the kitchen the next moment "oh hi Blossom. Good mor..." he was cut off because when Blossom saw him she tried to crush him.

He jumped away just in time and only the chair was crushed. Blossom fired a few times at him with her laser eyes, luckily he was able to dodge all of the lasers, "stop shooting for a moment!" Boomer yelled. Blossom didn't listen and tried to hit him again, he ducked just in time and she made a whole in the wall, Boomer flew to the refrigerator and opened it up. Blossom held her fingerless hands ready for a karate attack. Boomer threw an onion at her. Her hand cut it in perfect union rings.

"Hee nice! Ever thought about working in..." she fired again at him with her laser eyes, he was able to dodge it again at the last moment "could you for once stop firing and listen to me?" Boomer tried again. "I think you told us enough. You said I'm going to kill you. That seems pretty simple. Don't think we need to say anything more!" Blossom said "I'm sorry about that. Really" Boomer apologised.

Blossom's eyes just started to glow red but suddenly stopped glowing and turned to their normal pink colour (if pink is a normal eye colour). "You're sorry? Sorry?" Blossom said "alright listen, I thought Bubbles just killed me... I... I didn't remember anything before that. But I just saw the tape about it... what we did... well you fully had the right to kill us. So I won't destroy you" Boomer said.

"How can I be sure I can trust you?" Blossom asked "if I wanted to destroy you girls I could have done that when you slept" Boomer replied "you went into our bedroom without our permission?" Blossom asked "no your sister invited me in and took me to the room I used to sleep in" Boomer replied "so Bubbles she knows you're here?" Blossom asked "I sure do" Bubbles said and ran in the kitchen and hugged him.

"He's kind of cute, can I keep him?" Bubbles asked, Bubbles wore a dress from the clothes they had when they used to play pretend; it was just about the only piece of clothing that still fitted her. "Well... I guess we... could try. We did it before" Blossom said reluctantly "thanks for trusting me" Boomer said appreciatively with a smile "that doesn't mean I believe your brothers. I mean Brick is the one that started that whole destroy the Powerpuff girl's thing. I could give Butch another chance but Brick..."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Buttercup said who had just come out their bedroom, they heard the door open and a second later it slammed shut. "Who was that?" Blossom asked "someone who... What is he doing here?" Buttercup said pointing at Boomer, Bubbles grabbed Boomer and pushed him into her chest and belly. He sank deep in her fat.

"He's good again" Bubbles said "I thought I told you she didn't want to speak to you" Buttercup said angrily "wait, you knew he wanted to speak to me and you said no? I think I want to decide for myself when I want to talk or not" Bubbles said.

The doorbell rang again.

"Buttercup who is that?" Blossom asked "his psychopathic brother" Buttercup said, pointing at Boomer, Boomer sighed and raised his shoulders. "I guess he wants me to destroy you again. Well even if he says one word about killing you he's really gonna get it" Boomer said and he began floating towards the door.

He opened the door and screamed: "What?" "so you are here" Brick said "yeah. So? Better than that trailer of yours. At least now you have more room" Boomer said "well listen. Butch is kidnapped. You got to help him" Brick said. Blossom appeared next to Boomer "we help you? How stupid do you think we are?" Blossom said "Boomer said he was sorry and apologized. You just came here since you had nowhere else to go and I bet after we helped you, you go back too destroying us" "eh girls... I understand you not want to help Brick but... this is about Butch. He stays my brother" Boomer said "and he's a good kick boxing partner. Buttercup added.

Blossom thought for a few seconds and said: "Fine we help, but not for you. For Butch, Boomer and the fact we're super heroes. It's our job" "I just hope it isn't a trick" Buttercup mumbled and they flew off.

"He was kidnapped by a strange cyborg" Brick said, flying over the city with Boomer, and the Powerpuff Girls, "where?" Blossom asked "we found a trailer near Fuzzy's forest. He was taken at the trailer, and I'm sure the cyborg took Butch to the forest" Brick said. "What did he look like?" Buttercup asked "I couldn't get a good look at him. All I saw was his arms around Butch's neck, and neon green eyes behind Butch" Brick said, "on an interesting note, his arms are basically the same as ours, just robotic".

"So somebody made a robot to get us" Boomer assumed "that's the only guess I currently have. But Mojo gave up evil..." Brick noted "maybe it's an enemy we defeated before" Bubbles suggested. Brick gasped for a quarter of a second "what?" Blossom asked "I've been trying to shake the possibility out of my head, but now that you sister mentioned it..." Brick trailed off, "there's the trailer!".

They all landed in front of the trailer "alright, let's split up" Brick suggested "I think it's funny how YOU say that" said Boomer "this is about Butch. Nothing else" Brick said "I know it's a big forest and we can find Butch easier if we split up, but let's just travel together" Blossom suggested "fine" Brick gave up, rolling his eyes.

They entered the forest. For about five minutes, which seemed like an hour to them, they walked through the forest, shouting Butch's name. All they got was a mad chase from Fuzzy. It began raining. "Ok...Brick, are you sure he went through the forest?" Boomer asked Brick suspiciously "I promise, he ran through this forest with Butch" Brick promised, lighting struck a tree.

"LOOK OUT!!!" Blossom shouted, running to Brick and shoving him out of the way of a falling branch in flames, Brick got up from the ground and saw Blossom under the flaming branch. "Blo-" Brick started. A ball of fire shot out of the branch and hit Brick. Blossom threw the branch off of herself and watches in shock at the fire ball turning into a person made of fire. The fire-man was holding Brick by his shirt collar; the fire disappeared and revealed the person.

"BLADE?!" Brick shouted in shock.

"WHAT'S HE DOING ALIVE?!" Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Boomer shouted.

"Think of it this way!" Blade yelled back, "Him can lie like a rug if he wanted to!" and he ran off with Brick, leaving behind a trail of fire. Lightning struck right behind Boomer (literally). "WOAH!" Boomer turned around in surprise. He was even more surprised to see Blake standing in front of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Boomer shouted "like Blade said, Him can be a total liar" Blake said. He punched Boomer in the face and ran off with him, leaving behind an electrical surge.

The Powerpuff Girls stood in silence. All of their face showed shock.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	28. Chapter 28

"This is bad" Buttercup said "very" Blossom agreed "well, we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Bubbles said "there's nothing we can do. We don't know where they took the boys" Blossom explained, "the only place I can think of is Him's place, and that could be a trap" "well it's a risk I'm willing to take" said Bubbles "what? Why?" Buttercup asked. "I'm not sure about you two, but they just took someone I love away from me right in front of me" said Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup stood there for a moment, "ok" they said in union.

Him's lair

Blade and Blake took Brick and Boomer to Him's lair, "good...Brash, knock them out" Him ordered, "at once" said Brash replied with a sadistic smirk, "what are you gonna do to us?" Brick asked, not sounding the least bit worried. "What I did to him" said Brash, pointing to an unconscious Butch. The cybernetic Bruce was standing next to him.

"Is he alive?" Boomer asked "you don't see him breathing?" Brash asked "so what happened to Bruce?" Brick asked "enough talk" Blade said "do it already" "alright, alright" Brash said calmly, she then shoved her hand into the ground and pulled up a fairly large piece of rock. "You're gonna slam that on our heads?" Boomer asked "no" Brash said. An evil smirk grew on her face and she shot eye lasers at it. She stopped held a stone hammer in the air.

Brick and Boomer gasped "oh man this is gonna suck" said Brick, Brash slammed the hammer and Brick's head, knocking him out cold instantly. Brash turned to Boomer and did the same. "Good, now step aside, it's my turn now" Him said, Bruce dragged Butch to the knocked out Brick and Boomer. Him turned into red smoke. The red smoke split into three and one went in each of the boys heads.

"What's he supposed to be doing again?" Brash asked "something about them having a bad side and a good side" Blade explained, "he's supposed to be making the good side have a mental breakdown, and re-establish the bad side" "so they'll be on our side?" Blake asked "no" said Blade, "they'll fight the Powerpuff Girls (hopefully beat them) and we destroy them. As long as their new bad sides don't know of any of the six of us, this plan should work".

"Hey, Brazen, Blitz! You two see anything?" Brash called out. Brazen and Blitz were watching out for the Powerpuff Girls outside. "Yeah!" Brazen called back, "the girls are coming our way" "then let's give them a proper greeting" Brash said and she flew outside with her stone hammer.

With the Powerpuff Girls

"Hold it girls" Blossom said, the three girls stopped instantly, "what?" Buttercup asked "I see three things floating over there" said Blossom, Bubbles squinted her eyes "I see the-" "Blossom!" Buttercup shouted. A long trail of ice led from one of the floating figures to Blossom, who was wrapped up in ice.

From the distance, Brazen shouted "get over here!" pulling the ice towards her very fast. When Blossom came somewhat close, Brazen slammed her hand on the ice, making it drop straight to the ground. When Blossom hit the ground, still wrapped in ice, Brazen disappeared into the ice rope. As Blossom struggled to get free, Brazen came up from the ice rope in front of her. For some reason, her whole body was light blue, except for her dress and hair. Her breathe was visible.

"Remember me, Blossy?" Brazen asked "Brazen..." said Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup landed beside her. Brazen punched the ice rope, causing it to shatter; she closed her eyes and the light blue on her shattered off of her, revealing her normal self. "I see Him spared you clones" said Bubbles "don't call us clones, in fact, we've actually differentiated ourselves enough from you that we can't even be called clones anymore" Brash said as she flew down to the ground, "anyway, Him didn't spare us, he didn't even think of getting rid of us" "but you guys betrayed Him" Buttercup said, sounding confused.

Blitz scoffed, "no we didn't. That was part of our plan" "but you and the others beat Him up" Blossom said "of course we did. We needed it to look real" Brazen said "makes sense. Anyway, we're just here for the Rowdyruff Boys" Bubbles said. "Not so fast fatso, we can't just let you take them" Brash said "*chuckle* is it the dress or did you get even fatter?" "always with the fat jokes" said Bubbles, rolling her eyes, "if you want the boys, you have to go through us first" Brazen said "and if you somehow beat us, you have to fight our brothers".

Brash lifted her stone hammer, ready to fight. Blitz held her hands in the air. Wind began to violently blow around it. She shot eye lasers in between her hands and a few seconds later, she was holding a glass staff. Brazen held her hands in front of her and breathed into them. A few seconds later, she was holding an ice golf-club.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup readied themselves for battle, "Blossom this is suicide. There stronger than us" Bubbles whispered, "I know but we beat them last time" Blossom whispered back "yeah but they beat us two times before!" Buttercup said angrily, "good point! Let's just do our best" Blossom said.

The next moment she was hit by Brash's stone hammer. Brash was laughing wickedly and smiling while she swung her hammer. Brazen flew too them and swung around with her ice golf-club, "what now? You're gonna play golf?" Buttercup asked, the next moment Brazen hit her so hard that the ice golf-club shattered and Buttercup was hit into a brick wall while Brash continued hitting Blossom with her hammer and again and again.

"Hey keep it fun. They must still be alive" Blitz said "why? So those boys will fight them. I rather finish them myself" Brash said "but Bubbles and Boomer love each other. You like it to see two love birds break up and killing each other right?" Blitz asked "true. But you're talking about Boomer and Bubbles. This is Blossom. So even now Him has giving the good side of Brick and the others a mental breakdown it won't break up a relationship. So can I finish her off" Brash said "could you shut up! No just leave her here" Blitz said angrily.

Blossom was in pretty bad shape but she heard Brash and Blitz. She knew now why the boys were kidnapped, "so only the fat cow is on her feet. I think I deserve this one" Blitz said, "there is enough body of her for all of us too beat" Brash said laughing, "tell me Bubbles... how does it feel to be the fattest Powerpuff ever. You know you're gonna die soon"

The next moment she slammed Bubbles to the ground with her hammer "hey that was my one!" Blitz said angrily "too bad. You can have the pieces!" Brash said, Bubbles tried to get up from the ground but a few hits from Blitz's glass staff were enough to let her stop trying. "Oh I think I really hurt her! Great!" she said smiling, "now it's time for the party. Let the boys come" Brazen said "you wanted those Rowdyruff Boys. Here. You can have them" Brick, Boomer and Butch then flew out of Him's lair.

The clones all looked on, smiling at what would happen. Buttercup was the first one who got up, "wow she can hit hard with that hammer. Oh boys there you are. You three all right?" she asked "Butter... cup... they're... good... side.... had...a ... mental... breakdown..." Blossom managed to say. "so they're now 100% evil?" Buttercup asked "I'm afraid so" Blossom replied sadly.

The three boys walked over to the girls, each with a wicked grin on their face, "so you three are the Powerpuff Girls?" Brick asked "what? Brick....you..........don't re...member...us?" Blossom asked, a little surprised. "No. And how do you know my name?" Brick asked "did Him give them amnesia?' Bubbles thought "we're waiting for an answer" Boomer said, sounding annoyed.

"Forget how they know us, let's just destroy them!" Butch suggested "I like that idea" Boomer said "I don't" Brick said, "what?" everyone but Brick said, very surprised, even the Powerpuff Clones (who were watching the scene out of sight) were surprised. "I want a challenge. Look at them. Two of them can't even stand" Brick noted "so? That makes it easier" Butch said "but it makes it less fun. You like it when it's fun to fight don't you?" Brick asked.

"True" Butch said "I agree" Boomer said "so let's just wait until they can fight" Brick said, he turned to the girls and said "get well soon girls, we're anxious to see what you can do, if you can fight!" then boys flew away, laughing.

"What was that?!" Brazen shouted "don't ask me" Brash said, just as surprised "Instead of fighting them when they're weak, the boys are gonna fight them when they're able to fight?!" Blitz yelled. "I thought Him made them evil!" Brazen said loudly "he did...but I guess this is how the boys generally act" Brash noted "yeah, they love fighting as much as our brothers" Blitz said, calming down a little. "But our brothers don't believe in fair" Brazen said "whatever. Let's just see what happens between the boys and the girls tomorrow" Brash said and they flew back into Him's lair while the Powerpuff Girls managed to slowly float back home.

* * *

so tell me what you think about this chapter was it good or bad, please review ^_^


	29. Chapter 29

The next day

The Rowdyruff Boys were now walking through the city, "those girls better be able to fight today" Butch said sounding excited, as he twitched a little, "I can't freakin' wait to completely annihilate them" "neither can I" Boomer said "nor me" Brick said. The boys saw a middle aged man standing next to a soda vending machine "hey, you two thirsty? I am" Brick said, "not really" Boomer said "no" Butch said.

Brick flew over to the vending machine and shoved the man away, saying "out of my way!" "what did you do that for?!" the man shouted, on the ground. Brick shoved his hand into the machine and pulled out a can of soda "becau-" he started; he looked ahead and saw the Powerpuff Girls, "well look who's here".

"What do you think you're doing Brick?" Blossom demanded "you still haven't told me how you know us" Brick said "that is something that will take a while to explain" said Buttercup, "excuses, excuses. You three ready for a beat down?" Boomer asked, "we won't be beaten, you will" Bubbles said "sure about that?" Butch asked.

Brick threw his can of soda at Blossom. When it was in front of Blossom's face, he shot lasers out his eyes at it, causing it to explode, dousing the girls in soda. The boys took advantage of the distraction and rushed their counterparts.

It was like a blast to the past. The boys vs. the girls. The only difference is that the girls have to get over the fact that these aren't the Brick, Boomer, and Butch that have helped protect the city, these are The Rowdyruff Boys, the sworn enemies of The Powerpuff Girls.

Buttercup was merciful at first.

'Come on, Butch" Buttercup tried, blocking a few punches "snap out of it" "what is there for me to snap out of?" Butch asked, throwing some kicks at Buttercup, "Bu-", Buttercup tried to say, but was cut off by Butch landing a hard 'haymaker' punch "ok, that's it!" Buttercup shouted and she lunged at Butch.

Blossom didn't even have to think. It was obvious Brick was serious about killing her, "show me what you got!" Brick shouted "you sure you wanna know?" Blossom asked. Her eyes began glowing red and she shot lasers out of her eyes. Brick dodge the lasers with little effort, "is that all you got?" Brick asked "no" Blossom replied. She tore her bow off her head and threw it at Brick like a boomerang. Brick caught the bow.

"I wouldn't hold on to that if I were you" Blossom warned "really? What could this thing do?" Brick asked, "about....now!" Blossom said... but nothing happened. Brick looked at Blossom like she was stupid, while Blossom slapped her face at her own stupidity "dang, I forgot to activate the bomb on it" Blossom mumbled to herself.

As for Bubbles, she can't get over her love for Boomer, "come on! Why aren't you fighting?" Boomer asked, punching Bubbles, "I can't fight you" said Bubbles, "I think the problem is you can't fight!" said Boomer, he then kicked her to the ground, "you're too fat to fight" "no. I just can't bring myself to fight you" said Bubbles, laying on the ground. "Well where's the fun in me fighting you? Huh?" Boomer asked, kicking Bubbles "Boomer, I'm not gonna fight you" Bubbles said.

Boomer picked up Bubbles by her shoulders and held her in the air, "big mistake" Boomer said. He took one of his hands and punched her in the face, sending her hurdling through a building, and out the other side. Bubbles landed close to where Blossom and Brick were at. She got a few bruises and cuts from flying through a building.

"This is a mighty sharp bow you have here" said Brick, "and mighty nice eyes you got"

Blossom gasped.

Buttercup got a little distracted from her fight, and looked at Blossom. Bubbles was watching too. In a long blur, Brick dashed to Blossom, brought the bow back, and when he was close enough, he slashed the bow at her face. Buttercup and Bubbles were already scared half to death at the thought that Brick slit her cheek, but Blossom wasn't holding her cheek in pain, she was holding her left eye. Blood was dripping down the left side of her face, as well as the bow. Brick laughed in triumph.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles and Buttercup shouted, Boomer landed right on top of Bubbles, and Butch knocked Buttercup face first into the ground. But before either could begin attacking, something strange happened. None of the boys saw it coming, but the girls disappeared, and a thin yellow line was left in their trail. The boys watched the trail vanish. "W- Was that a squirrel?" the boys asked simultaneously.

NOTE! Squirrels can't speak English (obviously, but the girls can understand Bullet), so anything in [ ] is a translation!

The squirrel carried the girls straight to their home. It took a second for the girls to realise it's their animal friend, "Bullet" Bubbles and Buttercup murmured. Blossom was too busy holding her eye in utter pain and crying to say anything.

[Looks like I came in the nick of time], Bullet chattered, [Those boys were about to destroy you three] "did you see what Brick did too..." Buttercup asked, but trailed off, [I couldn't get to her fast enough...], Bullet chattered, [I don't even want to see her eye] Bullet landed in front of the girls' house and set them on the ground.

"Thanks for saving us Bullet" Bubbles said [you're welcome], Bullet chattered "we may need your help" said Buttercup, "all the help we can get" [Since you're probably down one Powerpuff, I'd be glad to help], Bullet chattered. She flew off to her forest. Bubbles swung the door open and Blossom was the first in. Before Bubbles or Buttercup could even walk in, the Professor was already freaking out about Blossom's eye "GO! GET HER TO A DOCTOR NOW!" the Professor shouted franticly. Blossom flew outside the door and straight to the nearest Townsville hospital. Bubbles and Buttercup carried the Professor there.

Townsville Hospital

The doctor examined Blossom's eye. It was red and had a dark red line across it, "well, the good news is that it'll heal, no critical damage was done" the doctor said, the Professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup sighed in relief. "The bad news is that it'll take months, even with medication" the doctor said "I don't care how long" Blossom said, "I just don't want to be blinded in one eye" "you basically will be...temporarily" the doctor said.

He grabbed a small bottle and a dropper "now, try to keep the eye open...but be prepared... considering the damage done to your eye, this is going to hurt. A lot" the doctor said, he then held the dropper above Blossom's cut eye. He dropped a little droplet on the eye and Blossom shut it immediately when it landed, screaming loudly "AAAAHH! This burns!" Blossom screamed in agony."Told you, now try to be a little quieter..." said the doctor, he then dropped another droplet into Blossom's eye. Blossom did her best to hold in a scream.

The doctor handed the bottle and dropper to the Professor "drop this in her eye twice a day every day until that red scratch is gone" the doctor ordered, "and tape a piece of cotton over her eye to keep it closed" "alright" the Professor said and he and his daughters left the hospital.

Later

The girls were now in their room discussing on what they should do, "so what do we do about the boys?" Buttercup asked "hard question" Blossom said (who had a cotton ball taped over her left eye), "we need to find away to get their good sides back without killing them" "and how are we gonna do that?" Bubbles asked "I'm thinking" Blossom said, with a thoughtful look.

It took about a minute, but Blossom got an idea, "Him made their goods sides break mentally. What if we do that to their bad sides?" "a lot of things can go wrong with that" Bubbles said, "what if their good sides can't get in control? What happens then? Also, how?".

"Don't ask us" said Buttercup, "It's not like we can knock their bad side into a coma" Blossom snapped her fingers, "that's it" "what?" Buttercup asked "throw them into a coma. If this works, they'll wake up in their good sides" Blossom explained, "and after that, what about the clones?" Bubbles asked.

"I already know how to beat Blade and Brazen" said Blossom, "fire and ice don't mix" "what about the others?" Buttercup asked "well, Bruce is a cyborg. Blake is lightning. How about we give Bruce an electrical surge?" Blossom suggested, "good, keep going" Buttercup said. "I don't know how to beat Blake, Brash, and Blitz. Brash's stone and Blitz is wind" Blossom explained "none of them are water?" Bubbles asked "ice is basically hardened water" said Blossom, "I guess when Brazen isn't covered in ice, she's water".

"I see. It's getting late" Bubbles said "yeah" Buttercup said, jumping in bed "yeah, goodnight" said Blossom "and Bubbles" "yeah?" Bubbles asked, "I know you can't bring yourself to fight Boomer because of how much you love him, but in the end, if you don't fight, he WILL kill you" Blossom explained.

* * *

**Author's note:** I was originally planning on putting in three big fight scenes but I ran out of idea's, plz review


	30. Chapter 30

The sun shone in the eyes of Bubbles the next day. She turned her head and tried to fall asleep again. But with all her extra pounds she'd become so fat she knocked her sister out of bed.  
Blossom stood up and looked outside.

"Well I was going to get up anyway" she then turned to her still sleeping sisters "wake up sleeping beauties! We have a big fight today!" she shouted Bubbles and Buttercup lazily sat up at this. "You mean against the Rowdyruff Boys, how do you know for sure they attack?" Buttercup asked as she rubbed her eyes "I don't. But I think they'll attack soon and it's a good chance they'll attack today" Blossom said, "so how do we get them in a coma?" Bubbles asked as she stretched and scratched her big belly.

Blossom got a thoughtful look on her face "a good hit against the head would do it, but it must be a very hard hit" she said "eh Blossom... are you sure this will work? I mean I've heard some people never come out of a coma" Bubbles asked worryingly. "That's true. Normal people. Those boys have super powers. I asked the professor. They will be fine" Blossom reassured "besides as long as they are evil were better off without them" Buttercup said, "it's just that... I don't know if I can... hit him" Bubbles said with her head down "don't worry. Else I will hit him" Buttercup said.

Blossom took a wide red ribbon and tied it around her head right in front of her left eye, "you could also were an eye patch" Buttercup said "no way. There tasteless and black. That's more something for Brazen. Besides a red ribbon suits me" Blossom said, suddenly they heard the doorbell. All three flew fast to the front door. Bubbles a bit slower than her sisters. It was Robin, her brown hair was uncombed and she looked a bit scared.

"Hi Robin. What is it?" Blossom asked "it was just on the news, your boyfriends are destroying the city" Robin said "really? Great! Thanks Robin. We need to go now!" Blossom ordered but we're still in our night gowns Blossom sighed lets be quick and in five seconds they were dressed and out the door.

"Thank" Blossom said

"You" Buttercup said

"Robin" Bubbles finished

Robin waved at them as they flew away "man I would have given anything to have super powers like them" Robin whispered.

Townsville

The Rowdyruff Boys were destroying building's, flipping cars and trucks, and beating people up "this is fun" Butch said as he used a tree to smash some cars "yeah its great destroying things" Brick said as he blasted a building turning it to rubble "hey guys we've got company" Boomer said as he pointed to the three streaks heading towards them "so the sissies have come for round two" Brick said with a smirk on his face as he saw the girls just floating in the air.

"This time you three are going down!" Blossom yelled at them, Brick, Butch and Boomer then flew up and looked them in the eyes, except for Blossom who only had one eye. "I see you're blind in one eye" Brick said with a grin "it's just temporary Brick. Besides in the land of the blind, the one with one eye is king" Blossom said Brick just got a bored look on his face and did a yawning gesture.

This really ticked Blossom off and without warning Blossom flew right at him, then Buttercup flew at Butch, only Bubbles and Boomer still looked at each other.

Bubbles stared at Boomer and Boomer stared back "I don't want to fight you, Boomer" said Bubbles said "you do know that I will kill you if you don't fight back, right?" said Boomer, "at least don't make it too easy".

Bubbles looked down, 'if you don't fight back, he WILL kill you' she remembered Blossom saying, she then looked back at Boomer. "So be it" she said and in the blink of an eye, she rushed to Boomer, and punched him hard in the face, sending him flying through a building, and out the other side.

She rushed to where he landed and found him lying on the ground, throwing rubble off himself. Bubbles then picked Boomer up by his collar, and began punching him in the head as hard as she could "I'm gonna knock sense back into you" she said. She kept punching him until he was out like a light.

With Buttercup

Buttercup looked around to see if there was anything she could hit Butch with she then spotted a lead pipe on the ground, she looked up and saw Butch charging at her.

With Blossom

"So, what could ya possibly do now?" Brick asked, he was standing with his back against a building. Blossom took her bow off again and she threw it at Brick like a boomerang again and once again Brick easily caught it. "This again?" Brick asked, "works for me, I can take out your othe-" as he put the bow up to his face, he heard a constant beep, and a red dot flashing. Brick looked at Blossom, "I see" he said, the bow exploded in Brick's face and the back of his head slammed on the building. He was out like a light.

Blossom looked over at Buttercup and Butch. Buttercup was fighting Butch with a lead pipe. Buttercup dodged one of Butch's punches and got behind him. She slammed the pipe on the back of his head. Butch was out like a light.

"Nice job" Blossom called out, "thanks" said Buttercup, "where's Bubbles?" "right here" Bubbles said, with Boomer over her shoulder. "Alright! I just hope we knocked them in a coma, not knocked them out cold" said Blossom with her sisters agreeing.

Later

The girls had now taken the boys to the hospital to have them examined to see if they were in a coma or not, "they are definitely in a coma" a doctor said "how long will it be until they wake up?" Bubbles asked. "Random. Could be a day, weeks, months, or even years. Who knows?" the doctor said.

"I just hope they will be out long enough for their good sides to take over their minds" said Blossom, "I feel so sorry for them" said Bubbles, "all of them" "what do you mean?" Buttercup asked. "Think of it" Bubbles started, "They've had their powers taken away, they were under mind control, Brick had voices and visions haunting him, and then this. They've been through so much" "but they're The Rowdyruff Boys" said Blossom, "they've been through worse".

A week later

Brick's eyes slowly opened, revealing to him nothing but a blur, "where am I?" he asked "ah, you're finally awake" a doctor said. The blur disappeared and Brick could see clearly. He saw a doctor, the girls, and Butch to his left. Butch was awake."Where am I? What am I doing here?" Brick asked "you're in a hospital" said Butch "why?" Brick asked "it'll take a while to explain" said Blossom.

About 2 minutes of explaining later...

"So that's why I'm here' said Brick, he looked to his right and saw Boomer's bed empty, "so I take it Boomer woke up first" he asked, tears welled up in Bubbles' eyes. "What?" Brick asked, "he was the first to wake up...but...he wasn't in a coma long enough" said Buttercup, "how long was he in a coma?" Brick asked "two days" said Blossom, "you two were in a coma state for a week".

"So we were in a coma long enough for our good sides to come back, but he wasn't" Brick assumed "yes" said Buttercup, "Boomer is still evil" Bubbles burst into tears "and even worse" Blossom started, "don't ask me how he did this, but he stole the Dynamo".

Later

The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys were at the Powerpuff Girls house, staring at the hotline, "what I want to know is, where is he, I mean how the hell can you hide a robot that big" Butch asked "maybe he's testing the weapons on other cities before trying them here" Blossom theorised "come on, come on. Ring already!" Brick shouted at the hotline, "shouting at it doesn't-" Blossom started, but was cut off by the hotline "you were saying?" Brick asked.

Bubbles beat Blossom to the hotline, "yes Mayor?...The Dynamo?" Bubbles tried to sound surprised, "we're on our way!" and she hung up. The Powerpuff Girls and Brick and Butch began flying to the city as fast as they could.

Townsville

"BOOMER!!!" Bubbles shouted at the Dynamo, it then turned around to face them "so Brick and Butch sided with you girls?!' Boomer shouted from inside the Dynamo head, "I'm very disappointed!" "enough talk Boomer! You're going down!" Brick shouted "you'll have to get me out of here first!" Boomer shouted. He began laughing evilly until the glass to the Dynamo's eyes shattered. He looked ahead and saw Bubbles standing right in front of him "oh crud" he said.

Bubbles picked him up, punched him to one side of the Dynamo head, to another, and another, like he was a pinball. She caught him and pulled her fist back and gave him an uppercut. The uppercut was so powerful; it knocked Boomer out of the Dynamo. Bubbles immediately shot lasers into the Dynamo; she then flew out just before it exploded.

Blossom, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch looked at the scene with awe, Bubbles had single handedly destroyed the Dynamo. "It wasn't that hard" said Bubbles. But then she remembered something. Boomer. She turned around fast and saw him falling straight down. Head first. Bubbles gasped. "Oh no!" she shouted. Franticly, she flew to where Boomer was about to land.

But she was too late. Boomer's head slammed on the ground with the force of a warhead, and Bubbles was close enough to hear the disgusting cracking sound.

* * *

**Authors note:** okay you decide whats going to happen to Boomer, is he going to live or is he going to die.


	31. Chapter 31

Tears flew from Bubbles' eyes like a water fountain as she tried to get a response out of him.  
Nothing.  
She checked his pulse.  
Nothing.  
She pulled him out of the ground and shook him.  
Nothing.  
She punched him in the chest.  
Nothing.  
She did CPR.  
Nothing.  
There was only one thing she hadn't tried. She gently picked up Boomer and flew to the Hospital as fast as she could.

Townsville Hospital

"CLEAR!" a doctor shouted, shoving two shock pads into Boomer's chest, giving him an electrical boost (like in the movies)  
Nothing.  
"CLEAR!"  
Nothing.  
Bubbles thought for sure this was it. She thought that Boomer had died. And that she was the one who ended his life.  
"CLEAR!!!"  
Boomer shot up so fast and took a breath so big he scared the doctor. Panting, he looked around, and was a little confused as to where he was at. His vision was blurred. Bubbles came over and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. Boomer didn't have to ask who it was. He knew. "I'm so glad you're ok" Bubbles said, crying, "I thought you were dead"

Later

All six of them were at the hospital. Boomer was in bed with a bandage around his head. "Wow you hit him good. I always thought Buttercup was the fighter of you three but Bubbles proved she can also give some pretty hard punches" Brick said with a grin. "Well I don't mind. You needed to do it" Boomer said, he then bent over too Bubbles and Bubbles bent over to Boomer.

"Hold it!" Brick said "I'm so sorry I need to stop you two making out..." "no you're not sorry" Butch whispered. "However... We still left with two problems. One: The clones, and two: Him" Brick said "well the clones are Him's plan. If we defeat them I think Him goes back home until he thinks of a new plan" Boomer said.

"That's true. I think he will, but HOW are we gonna defeat those clones. There even stronger then before with those extra powers" Blossom said "well you had some pretty good ideas about Brazen and Blade. You know? Fire and ice don't mix. Or let Blake give Bruce a power boost so big he explodes" Buttercup said. "Well maybe my brain is damaged but I believe water and electricity also don't mix, I think it was something Miss Keane told us. Maybe we can use that" Boomer suggested.

"But you're in no condition to fight yet Boomer" Bubbles said concerned "besides I can't see depth yet" Blossom said "so what do we do?" Butch asked "just wait and hope they don't attack" "let's just pretend for a while they don't excised and talk about normal things like normal kids" Boomer said. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer and Butch started to talk about school and other normal things. Brick walked out until he found a quiet spot. Then he heard a noise and looked up. It was Blossom.

"Oh it's you" he mumbled quietly, "why did you leave the room? You're not still thinking about destroying me are you?" she asked calmly, "it's got to do with you. Why did you save me?" he asked "when?" "in the forest. When that burning tree almost crushed me!" "oh right. Well we worked together, I'm a good girl, it's my job and I couldn't let you crush after what has happened" "even while you knew I would have destroyed you later? Since at that moment I still thought: After this is over I will..."

Blossom grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. Brick looked scared and confused but also a bit happy, when she stopped Brick was at a loss for words, "you... how... why... did you do that? Do you have a crush on me?" he asked "no! Not really. But Boomer and Bubbles are in love and Butch and Buttercup like each other and they both fit perfectly in. Maybe this helps you too also fit in. Besides I liked it. Oh and Brick, a crush means when a younger person likes a much older one and too be honest you're younger than me. We were created before you" she then turned and walked back too Boomer's room leaving a very confused Brick.

Meanwhile

Him stared at a screen in front of him showing The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys, his teeth clenched in anger. "That's it" Blade said "looks like we have to destroy them ourselves" "just the way I wanted it" Brazen said "yeah, I wanna see how the boys would fair against our elements" Blake said "I don't have an element..." Bruce muttered.

"You're metal remember? If you didn't let Butch break your arms beyond repair you wouldn't be a cyborg, and woulda had something different" said Blade "but before, I couldn't do this" said Biff. One arm transformed into a chainsaw, the other turned into a laser cannon, Blade shrugged his shoulders, "true" he said, Bruce changed his arms back.

"So when do we attack" Brash asked, "TODAY!!!" Him shouted angrily making the clone's jump in fright, "but Blade, Brash, be sure you combine your powers at the volcano!" "why?" Brash asked. "You don't get it?" Blade asked, Brash thought about it "but that won't make it fun" she said as she figured out what Him was talking about. "Who cares?! I just want The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys wiped of the face of the Earth!" Him shouted, "have you ever heard of 'desperate times desperate measures'?!"

Townsville Hospital

The girls and the boys were still in the hospital, just talking about random things, but Brick was just looking out the window. "If those clones attack..." he started "don't jinx it" said Boomer, "they are going to attack" said Blossom, "I guarantee it. Him knows all and sees all. If he knows we killed off your bad sides, the clones do as well".

"When we beat them" Bubbles started, "we're not gonna leave them for dead, we're not gonna do something that makes us assume they're dead, we're gonna make sure we see them be destroyed" "what about Him?" Buttercup asked "don't know, but the clones come first" Butch said, with everyone agreeing. "Boomer, do you think you can fight even though your head needs to heal?" Brick asked, "I know I should wait for my head to heal, but I should be fine" Boomer replied. "Good, because if you look outside" Brick said, pointing outside "is that them?" Blossom asked, "yes" Brick replied, "THEN LET'S GET THEM!" everyone else said.

Townsville Park

The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys landed in front of the clones, Him was with them, "what are you six doing?" Blossom asked "oh just a bit of grave digging" Him replied "what grave?" Brick asked, Brash then ran to the lava pit that was covered in rock. She used some of the rock to create her stone hammer and destroyed the rest "this grave" Brash said. "Now!" Him shouted. He ran to the lava pit with Blade. Blade shot fire into the pit, Brash shot some gray laser (which was solid for some reason) into the pit, and Him shot red smoke into the pit.

"Oh my- They wouldn't dare!" Boomer shouted.  
"Oh yeah they would" Blake said.

Blade, Brash, and Him stopped. A body the same size of any of the PPG's (besides Bubbles) or RRB's shot out of the lava. Lava was dripping off of it. Its right arm was oversized. It landed on the ground in between the girls, the boys, and the clones.

The lava finished dripping off. It was Brock. He looked the same as before, except his eyes were just sockets filled with lava, and his mouth was wide open with lava oozing out of it. His right arm had been turned back to lava.

All of the clones (except for Brock) and Him laughed evilly.

"You've crossed the line Him!" Brick shouted. He dashed to Him, grabbed Him by his neck, flew up in the air, and began spinning in circles. "This is for creating the clones, the voices and visions, not letting Brock die in peace, and putting us through all of this!!!" He let go of Him and stopped spinning. Him was thrown so far and so fast he left Earth's atmosphere. Brick turned around and was hit in the face by Blade's fist and they began fighting.

With the others

"Alright Brock, attack" Brazen commanded Brock.  
Brock just looked around.  
"Brock, attack them!" Brazen shouted.  
Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch all looked at Brazen like she was stupid.

"Brazen don't you get it?" Blossom asked, "his eyes were melted, and he can't hear"  
Brazen looked at Brock angrily, "fine then, Brash, Blitz, Blake, Bruce, let's get them!"

Brazen made an ice-machete.  
Brash readied her stone hammer.  
Blitz made her glass staff.  
Blake made his lightning sword.  
Bruce changed his arms into a laser cannon and chainsaw.

Butch gasped at Bruce, "you gotta be kidding me!" "all the better to kill you with, Butch" Bruce said.

The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys began fighting their clone.

Bubbles vs. Brash

"Alright tubby, prepare to die!" shouted Brash, "hey, something other than fatso or fatty" said Bubbles, "whatever. DIE!" Brash shouted. She lifted her hammer and brought it down to Bubbles' head, but missed and hit her belly instead, causing the hammer to bounce back and hit her in the face, knocking her out.

"Well... that was quick" said Bubbles. She grabbed the hammer and brought it down on Britt's head several times until with one final hit she was sprayed with blood "oops I think I really over did it... well at least she's dead" she finished.

Buttercup vs. Blitz

"So how do I defeat you?" Buttercup asked Blitz, "you don't" Blitz replied "but we already know how to beat the other clones" Buttercup said "so what" Blitz said. She swung her glass staff at Buttercup. Buttercup ducked. "So you control air huh?" Buttercup asked, "what's it to you?" Blitz asked.

"I was wondering what would happen if I took away your air" said Buttercup. She ran to Blitz, grabbed her, and flew to the ocean. She dunked Blitz's head into the water, and never let her back up, until a load of air bubbles came up and she stopped struggling.

Butch vs. Bruce

Butch shuddered in fear, while Bruce laughed at Butch's fear "weakling! I thought you were the one who loved fighting the most!" Bruce said "well I never fought someone who can turn their arms into a chainsaw and laser cannon!" Butch said, "then here's your first ti- AUW!" Blake landed on Bruce in the middle of his sentence. "Get off me Blake!" shouted Bruce, Butch saw this as his chance, he ran up behind Bruce and grabbed both the cannon and the chainsaw, and tore them off, and threw them on the ground. Bruce stared at himself, the fact he now didn't have arms ticked him off, "I hate you Butch" said Bruce angrily, "so much I could spit" he spat oil on the ground.

Boomer vs. Blake

Blake swung his lightning sword and almost hit Boomer, but Boomer blocked it with his lightning bat. Blake swung at Boomer again. Butch kicked Bruce into Blake's way, causing Blake to strike Bruce. Bruce screamed in agony as an overload of electricity ran through his cybernetic body. Blake, Boomer, and Butch ran away before he exploded. "Great, Bruce's dead" said Blake in an annoyed tone, Boomer picked up the laser cannon and aimed it at Blake, "so are you" and he fired the laser at Blake, completely vaporising him.

Brick and Blossom vs. Blade and Brazen

Brick was doing his best to not get hit by Blade's fire-axe and Blossom was doing her best not to get hit by Brazen's ice-machete. Both fights were happening near the spot where the volcano once was, and near Brock. Buttercup was watching, with the drowned Blitz in her hand, Bubbles was also watching, with a smashed Brash in her hand. Boomer and Butch were watching too.

Brick and Blossom were standing back to back, Blade slashed at Brick. Brick ducked. Brazen slashed at Blossom. Blossom ducked. Blade cut Brazen's arm and Brazen cut Blade's arm.

Brazen shrieked. She was melting. "I'm...melting? I'M MELTING!!!"

Ice slowly crawled all over Blade's body. He stared at the ice fearfully.

Bets melted in a puddle of water, and as the ice began making its way to Blade's face he glared at Brick and Blossom and said "we'll be back and when we do we'll slaughter you" before he became a statue of ice, which shattered a few seconds later.

Bubbles, Buttercup, Boomer, and Butch landed beside Brick and Blossom.

"We did it...the clones are no more" said Bubbles, "but there's one left" said Boomer as he pointed at Brock, who was looking around. He looked like he was saying something. "What's he saying?" Butch asked, Brick walked over to Brock "he's saying 'kill me' over and over again" he said "I see why" said Blossom "he can't see or hear. And he wanted to die anyway" "I'll give him what he wants" said Brick.

He grabbed Brock's head, twisted it one way, "I hope you have a happy and peaceful afterlife" Brick said, and he twisted it the other, snapping Brock's neck. He threw Brock's body into the lava pit, Bubbles threw Brash in the pit and Buttercup threw Blitz into the pit.  
"At last..." said Boomer, "we will never see the clones again"

"But what about what Blade said" Brick asked "pfft yeah right as if they could ever come back now" Buttercup said, "she's right, let's go home" Blossom said they all nodded and flew off.

The next day

Boomer and Bubbles were at Mojo-Jojo's restaurant.  
"That's some story" Mojo said.  
"Yep. The crazy part about it is, it's true" Boomer said.  
"Yeah. Him's gone, all the villains became good, the clones are gone forever, now everyone can live in peace" Bubbles said happily.  
"But what about monsters?" Boomer asked.  
"If any monsters come, or any new villains, we'll be ready" said Bubbles.  
"Of course you will. Now what can I do for you two?" Mojo asked.

"Nothing for me" Boomer said politely, "Bubbles?"  
Bubbles didn't even have to think about it. "Mojo, give me everything that's on the menu!"

THE END

* * *

yes this is the end of Attack of the clones i would like to thank every single person who both read my story all the way through to the end and left me comment's of which is very much appreciated so until possibly my next story, peace out


End file.
